Savior At Thirteen
by TheCharmingFamily
Summary: This is AU where the curse still happens but instead of Emma going back at 28 with Henry, she runs away from her foster family at 13. So, this story will have a lot of similarly with the original story but changed to fit Emma's age. I will take request for scenes that you might want to see. And request for more stories! I hope you guys like it :)
1. Preface: Where it all began

Preface: Where it all began

Once Upon a Time, there was a princess who was said to be the fairest of them all. Her name was snow white. Snow White grew up as a princess with her mother Eva as queen and her father Leopold as king. When her mother was killed by a women named Cora, her father went out to seek a new bride. One day when snow was riding her horse, she lost control until a young lady named Regina saved her. Because she did snow's father decided to married her. Little did any of them know that Regina's mother was Cora who poisoned Eva. All was good until little snow caught Regina with Daniel , Regina's one true love. After snow promised not to tell anyone about her secret, Cora convince snow to betray Regina by tricking her in believing Cora only wanted to get closer to Regina. Once Cora knew about the boy she ripped his heart out and killed him leading Regina to seek revenge on snow. She tried many ways to get rid of the princess. She tried a sleeping curse but snow's true love prince charming kissed her back to the world. So they left her no other choice. She decided to cast the worst curse out there, the dark curse. It would rip away all of their memories that live in the kingdom and send to a place without magic where Regina could be only one happy. Where time would stand still and everyday would be the same as the last. Little did she know that snow and prince charming's newborn baby girl would be their savior and all they had to do was send her through a magic wardrobe where she would find them and break the curse thirteen years later.


	2. Running away

Sometimes running away is for the best

"Emma! Come here now!" a loud, thundering, deep, harsh voice echoed off the leaves of the surrounding trees. Standing in the middle of a dirt path was a young girl around the age of thirteen. She had long blonde hair and jade green eyes. Her hands were shaking and so was the suitcase she clung too. A tall husky man was standing about ten feet away from her.

She shook her head violently," No! " She screamed. Slowly she stepped back and seem to crossed some kind of invisible shield because the man could no longer see her. With no knowledge of this, she turned around and ran off. The man however was thrown back when he collided with the wall. Emma knew not to look back. She knew if she was going to have a new start she had to keep running, she wouldn't stop until she found home.

After about ten minutes of running through the forest, she stopped realizing she lost him and lost her way. She brought the suitcase up to her chest and decided to catch her breath. Slowly she walked over to a tree and climbed up. She often climb trees when she wanted to be alone. It was only way she could escape the pain she felt her whole life. She had only closed her eyes for a second when she heard a soft, sweet voice called up to her.

" Hey..what are you doing up there?" Emma blinked open her eyes to see a women standing below her. The women was about average height, with short black hair, very pale skin, and hazel eyes. She was starring at Emma strangely.

" I..um..I..um.. was just looking around. " She answered. The women crossed her arms, clearly not buying it.

" How about you come down from there as it isn't safe and we could have a chat. " She said with a caring tone. Emma was surprise how sweet the women was toward her. But that was how they always got you to do things. She couldn't trust this women. She shook her head softly.

" No. I am safe here. I am not safe with you. " She said looking at her suitcase. She wanted nothing more than to hold her blanket. It was the only thing that brought her comforter. The women

" Well if you don't come down I will force to get other unsafe adults and they won't be as nice as me. Sweetheart it would be easier on us both if you just came down. I promise I won't hurt you." The women said very calmly. Without a second thought she obeyed the women and made her way down the seconds Emma was right beside the women, looking down at her hands. The women gently cupped Emma's chin making her look directly at her and a silence fell over them. The moment only lasted for a second but somewhere deep inside a connection was made that nether of them could understand. Emma finally blinked," Hey it is okay, you can trust me. My name is Mary Margret by the way. " Mary Margret said releasing Emma's chin.

Emma took a deep breath, " My name is Emma. " She said with a shaky voice.

Mary Margret smiled, " I have never seen you around here before. Do you live close, I could take you home." She said looking at the young girl. Mary could tell the girl had to be around thirteen which was too young to be out here alone. Emma held back tears as she starred at her suitcase.

" I... don't have a home. " She said as a tear fell. She quickly wiped it away as she knew she was stronger than that. Mary frowned slightly. She finally understood what was going on. " I ran... from my foster dad. He isn't nice... please don't make me go back. " Emma begged.

Mary Margret could see the pain behind Emma's eyes and knew she couldn't send the girl to such a harsh place. Slowly she nodded. " Okay so it seems you need a place. I can't send you back there. " She pointed to the path Emma came from" Because they will just find you. You can stay with me until we figure out what to do but first we have to see someone. " She said and held her hand out for her to take. Emma hesitated but slowly took it. As they walked back to Mary's car Emma looked at her.

" Who are we going to see?" She asked. Mary Margret opened her car door to let Emma in before getting in herself. She turned her head and sighed.

" Regina Mills, the mayor of this town. " She spoke almost in a whisper and with that she started the car heading toward Regina's office.

The ride to Regina's was fairly short but with the silence it seemed like a life time. Once they reached the two story white build that was Regina's office, Mary stepped out and opened Emma's door. Emma looked at her nervously. " Is Regina nice?" Emma asked with her head turned slightly to the side. Mary was a bit shock at the question and slightly confused on how to answer. As far as Mary Margret could remember Regina never really spoke to her so she wasn't so sure. But she didn't want to scare Emma away so she simply nodded not saying another word. Emma took a deep breathe and followed behind the older lady. She sorta wished she stayed in the tree because who was to say what she had gotten herself into. As she see it two things could happen, Regina could force her to go back to that horrible man or let her stay until once again a family decided to take her in. It what was expected when it came to her life.

After knocking a few times another women around Mary's age opened the door. She looked over the two people standing before with her sharp brown eyes. Emma stood behind Mary closely afraid to look into the women's eye.

" Hello Regina. " Mary Margret said with a nervous smile. Regina ran a hand through her semi-short brown hair and sighed.

" Mary Margret I am busy what do you want and who is this?" She asked in a tone Emma was very familiar with. Mary Margret looked at Emma who was behind her and sighed. She looked back at Regina. " Can we come inside and talk. " She said softly. Regina stepped aside letting the two in. " Make this quick, I don't have patients to deal with your problems. " She mumbled. Mary Margret walked with Emma behind her until they got to the office. She didn't want the girl to hear them so she turned to her.

" Could you stay out here dear. Adult talk. " She said and Emma simply nodded. She knew this was going to happen. _Adult talk._ How many times had she heard that. She sighed and sat down waiting

Once the door shut behind them, Regina turned so quick that Mary jumped. " Why did you bring that brat here?" She basically growled at Mary. Mary took in a deep breath and began explaining how she found Emma and what was going on. When she finished she noticed Regina went very still. It took several seconds for her to finally speak. " No! I forbid you! No way Mary Margret. I will not go against the state. They want her so let her go back to where she belongs. "She said in the harshest voice she had. There was no way this outsider would come here and ruin everything. No way. Regina could almost feel the magic failing. She had to stop it. Mary shook her head.

" Regina please! She can't go back. Who knows what they will do. Just give me a chance to find her a home. " She argued. Regina starred at her.

Regina could say no. But now she was curious about how she got here. Why was her curse weakening? Who was this girl? Why was she here? Regina became very nervous for a split second. What if something was weakening her curse and suddenly everything she worked hard for just vanished. She made the best decision she could make. " Fine but you have four months. If she doesn't have a family by then she has to go back. " She said though Regina knew that the girl would have to go back one way or another because she couldn't risk her finding out what was actually going on here. Mary looked very pleased which Regina hated. She just rolled her eyes and let Mary out who grabbed Emma and walked out the door.

Mary Margret turned to face Emma with a smile which Emma shared. " Well looks like you are stuck with me." She said as she grabbed her hand walking her back to the car. Emma wasn't sure how she should felt. Somewhere deep inside she was happy. She never seen someone do what Mary did. She always been unwanted and for once someone wanted her. Emma leaped into car. " Are we going to your place now?" She asked. She watched Mary with longing eyes and all Mary could do was smile as she said. " No, we are going home. " She said so gently. Emma felt for the first time ever tears of joy rolling down her cheeks as she glanced out at the window. As they took off toward home, she could see in the distant the arm of an old clock tower move for the first time in thirteen years.


	3. The Next Morning

The Next Morning

" Emma dear. " the sweet voice of Mary Margret was heard right outside of the spare room. Slowly she opened the door to see Emma laying flat on her stomach still fast asleep. Mary Margret wasn't sure if she had been going to school before she came here but in her home everyone went to school. She sat gently on the edge of the young girl's bed which caused her to wake up a bit scared. " Oh.. sorry it's just me. " She said. Emma turned to face her and was confused for a second. Where was she? But then it hit her and yesterday events came rushing back. She glanced at Mary Margret who was starring at her bare arms. Emma followed her eyes and realize right away why Mary was so quiet. " Um.." Emma said and that got Mary Margret attention.

She turned to look straight at Emma and frowned " Did that guy hurt you, Emma?" She asked pointing to the bruises on Emma's arm. Emma sighed and looked at her arm. " Yes but it doesn't matter." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Mary Margret could tell Emma wasn't ready to open up, after all they only just met. Mary Margret cleared her throat and went for a gentle smile. " I wasn't sure if you were in school or not but if you are going to stay here for now you need to be in school. Plus I am a teacher at our school so you won't be alone. " She said. Emma hated school. She didn't hate it for the same reason other kids her age did, she hated it because she never made friends because she was always alone. Emma pulled the covers up and shook her head. " I am not going. I can't. " She said in a low whisper. Mary Margret crossed her arms.

" Emma I know you are having a hard time right now but you should learn. I am sure you will make friends. Like I said I will be there and if you need me you can just come to my classroom. " She said patting her leg. Emma winced at the touch of Mary's hand but luckily Mary didn't notice. She realized she had no other choice. She pushed the covers off and stood up. " What do I have to wear?" She asked looking directly at Mary. Before she could answer, Mary took off out the door and came back quickly with a girl's uniform. She handed it to Emma who took it. " I got up pretty early and went out to get these plus a few clothes. I doubt you brought much with you. " She said. She didn't even bother to ask yesterday what did Emma bring and Emma wasn't planning to show her.

After about ten minutes, Emma came down stairs fully dress. However her long blonde hair wasn't brush and slightly tangle as it hung behind her. " Okay I am ready. " Emma said but Mary just shook her head. " Your hair..." She said a bit horrified. Emma frowned a bit. Growing up she never had a mother to brush her hair. She managed the best she could by herself but she wasn't good at it. Again she had no one to teach her. Instantly Mary Margret understood and came over with a brush in her hand. " Turn around and let me brush your hair. " She said in the sweetest voice she had. Emma was so surprise by the action that all she could do was to obey. For the first time since was born, her hair would be properly brushed and care for.

The ride to the school was short and neither one spoke. Once she pulled up, Emma leaped out. She watched as kids her age piled inside the building. Emma slightly groaned and didn't move. It was Mary Margret's hands that guided her inside. She looked around with wide eyes. She was so lose. She could feel her heart slamming against her rib cage. Mary stepped in front of her and looked at Emma with the kindness in her eyes. " It will be okay. Now your classroom is only a little ways down the hall from mine. I already explained to your teacher what was happening and she if you need to be excuse you can. Now don't worry. And during my break I will be working on find you the perfect family. " She said and Emma just simply nodded. She faced the door to her new classroom and decided to finally open the door to go in where twenty pairs of eyes were burning into her skin.

" Ah you must be Emma. It is okay, come in and take a seat. " the women in the chair at the desk called to her as she stood at the door. Emma had her hands behind her back as she starred at the faces before her. It was either now or later. With heavy feet, she walked over to the only empty seat. She glanced to her right where a boy with hazel eyes was looking at her. She sunk farther into her chair and looked at the front. However that didn't stop the eager boy from speaking to her. " Hi! I am Henry. " He said in a cheerful tone. She went pale as a ghost. Was he really speaking to her? No one spoke to her. When she didn't answer he frowned but wasn't quit ready to give up. " I ever heard my mom talking about a new girl in town, must be you. Strange no one ever comes here. " He edged on, determined to get her to speak.

It only took her a second to realize who he just mention. Only two people so far knew she was here, Mary Margret and that Regina lady. She turned her head toward him and raised an eyebrow. " Your mother.. you mean the mayor, Regina, is your mother?" She asked to make sure she heard him right. He sighed glancing down at his hands. She was surprised the women had any kids, she seem well a bit evil. Henry shrugged his shoulders. " My adoptive mother actually." He said a bit disappointed. Emma let out a little gasped. He was someone like her. But he had it better than her, or at least she hoped he did. Though by the way he sounded, maybe he didn't. " You don't love your mother? " She asked. Henry frowned. " I do.. I guess.. I can't say the same for her. " He said looking out the window.

" Why? She adopted you. She has to love you. " She said. She was bit surmised. She grew up thinking that if you got adopted that you would always be loved. It was why she wanted to be adopted badly. But if that wasn't the case then would she ever be loved. She thought about how Mary Margret treated her. She quickly cleared the thought. _She is only nice to you because you have no where to go._ She thought with sadness. Henry took a deep breath. " She loves me I think but.. its hard to explain but my mother isn't the nicest. Some even say she is evil. " He said. Now Emma knew he was crazy. She might not be nice but she wasn't evil. Even though Emma had thought she was, she knew that couldn't be possible.

" You shouldn't say things like that Henry. I am sure she cares a lot. You should be grateful you have a mother. " She said in the saddest tone. Henry shook his head. " You don't understand though. My mother IS evil. It's a fact. If you knew what I knew you would believe me. " He said crossing his arms. Emma took that as a challenge. She smirked at him." Okay fine how about you come by my hou-" She cut her own self off realizing her mistake. She bit her lip before continuing. " Come by Ms. Blanchard's place and tell me." She said as she looked at him. He smiled, little she knew that this was just the beginning to her new future.

The school day flew by and Emma was for once excited. She found Mary Margret in her classroom and decided now was the time to ask about Henry coming over. Henry said his mother wouldn't care and would be over right after school. Emma approached Mary Margret with a smile. " Hello Emma, ready to go? " She asked. Emma nodded. " Yes.. but I have a question. " She began and Mary just nodded for her to continue. " I met a boy in my class today.. Henry, Ms. Regina's son. And wonder if he could come over?" She rushed her question out, worried she would say no. Mary Margret grabbed Emma's hand and smiled. " Of course. We better get going then to greet Henry when he gets there. " She said and both walked out the school building knowing that today had been a successful day.


	4. All the Stories are True

All the Stories are True

 _I just wanted to inform you guys that not all chapters will be in Emma's point of view. Sometimes the chapter will be multi point of views but I promise it won't be confusing._

A soft knocked came to the door of Regina's office. She jumped slightly as she looked up and realized this was the moment she had been waiting for. She got to her feet and reached the door in two big steps. Standing on the other side was the newspaper reporter, Sydney. He gave her a nervous smile as he came inside.

" Well did you find out anything on _her._ " She said putting emphasis on the word her. He nodded slowly.

" Her name is Emma Swan. She was abandoned by her parents as a baby. She was actually found not far from here and wa-"

Regina cut him off and gasped. Now it all made sense. She understood how the girl was able to get here. Anger boiled up inside of her." Go."She told Sydney who turned and left." He told me 28 years! How is this possible?! I thought I had more time. "She growled to herself. She slammed her fist against the desk. No way would she let this girl stay. She had to go now before her secrete was blown. She had to get to the source of the problem, she had to find Rumble.

" Come in Regina. "The harsh tone of Mr. Gold told Regina he wasn't in the mood but she didn't care. He lied to her! Even if he didn't remember, she knew sooner or later he would and she wanted that to be now. She stormed into his shop and gave him the deadliest stare she could give.

" How could you!? Why did you lie?"She basically screamed at him with such hate. He starred at her confused and a bit frustrated.

" Regina calm down what are you talking abo-"

" The girl! You know very well what I mean!"She said cutting him off. She slammed her hands down on his desk and leaned forward. She waited for an explanation but soon realized he was clueless. She sighed and back up crossing her arms."Fine play forgetful for now. I will take care of this myself."She growled and turned around. This would not be the end of this. Once he remember, she would be back and nothing will stop her from killing this man no matter who he really was.

 _Back at Mary Margret's loft_

" Emma honey get the door that is probably Henry. "Mary Margret was standing in the kitchen fixing some dinner. She smiled over at the girl as she eagerly opened the door. Emma looked up at Henry as he waved to her.

"Hey Henry come in. "Henry walked in and Emma realized he was holding a book in his hand. Mary Margret noticed the book and smiled. She was happy he still kept it around so he wouldn't lose faith. She continue making dinner when Emma looked at her. " We are going up to the spare room." She said while she headed up to her temporary room with Henry. She sat down on her bed and looked at the boy. " Okay time to prove your mother is evil." She said crossing her arms. Emma was very smart for her age and wasn't going to easily believe him.

" All the proof is in this book." Henry said opening up the storybook to the page where Snow White stood next to Prince Charming while both faced The Evil Queen. The story begun by saying how The Evil Queen crashed their wedding and threat them by saying she would ruin their happy endings. After Henry explained the scene, Emma starred in disbelieve.

" I knew you were crazy. You want me to believe your mom is the evil queen. Henry I read many different stories telling the story of prince charming and snow white. They are always the same, just like this one. This prove nothings. " Emma said while shaking her head. Henry frowned realizing she too will think he was crazy.

" I don't just believe Emma, I know. Doesn't she look like my mom?' He asked in a pleading tone. Emma looked once more and had to say the picture did look a lot like his mother.

" There could be a million reasons why it does. But your reason is crazy. " She said looking at the two other people in the picture. For a second she thought Snow White looked like Mary Margret. Henry sensed what she was thinking and laughed. What was so funny.

" Yes that is Mary Margret. Well Snow White. That's her real name. Now I am not sure who is Prince Charming here but I am sure we could figur-" Emma held up her hand to stop him.

" There is no _we._ I have no idea who gave you this, but you need to get rid of this. We are not little babies who believe in fairy tales. They don't exist. " She said. She was beginning to get scared. " And if that is who they really are why don't they say so? " She asked a bit curious.

" Because my mother, The Evil Queen, cursed them. They are froze in time, not aging, living the same day over and over until you came here. " He explained. He noticed Emma starring and not saying a word as a chance for him to continue. " These two. " He said pointing at Snow White and Prince Charming. " Are your parents. " He said and in one quick motion, Emma stood and opened her door.

" Out." She commanded. Henry sighed and left the book on her bed. " Don't speak to me again with those lies. I have no parents. They abandoned me. " She said as a tear left her eyes.

"I am not lying. But I will go. Just read the book some. It will all make sense. " He said picking it up and holding it out to her but she didn't take it.

" No, this is just a stupid book. Please lea-" her words were drowned by a screaming voice coming from door stairs.

" Henry Mills come here now!" the voice of the major was loud and clear. Regina was mad. Her son never ran off without telling her and now he was. Only one person could turn her son against her and that was Emma Swan.

Henry walked downstairs with Emma right at his heels. Emma stopped at the bottom of the staircase letting Henry go first. Mary Margret stood on side of Regina with her arms cross.

"I am sorry Regina I had no idea you didn't know. " Mary said with her eyes narrowed at Henry. Henry frowned. The one time he didn't want his mother to find him, she did. He walked over gripping his book and gave Emma one last look before looking at his mother.

" Why do you care all of sudden when you haven't before. " He spatted and ran out. Regina looked horrified and gave one last look at the two people before her before running after him. Once they were gone, Emma looked at Mary Margret.

" I will pack my things. I know I can't stay now that I messed up. " Emma said and began to turn around but was stopped by a firm grip. She turned to see Mary Margret looking at her with soft eyes. Emma bit her bottom lip.

" You didn't mess up anything. It's Henry fault. And even if you did mess up, I wouldn't send you away. Why would you think that?" She asked in a caring tone. Emma couldn't let her walls down. She knew sooner or later she would mess up and that Mary Margret's words were only lies. She would send her away like everyone else. Emma shrugged her shoulders and this time turned around without being stop. She didn't say another word as she went to her room and locked the door. Mary Margret knew she had to give the girl space because time will heal all broken hearts.


	5. Walls Up

Walls Up

It had been two days since Emma went up in the room. It was the weekend so there was no school. She would quickly grab her plate of food after it being placed outside of the door and locked it back. She just couldn't face Mary Margret. She didn't want to be feed with lies. That was what most of the foster parents did for the first few weeks. They would tell her she was loved and cared for but it would only last a month.

" Emma come on, please come out. Tomorrow you have school and will have to go. Please talk to me. " the voice of Mary Margret was heard right outside the door. Emma sighed. She really had no other choice. She opened the door and sat back down. Mary Margret took it as an open invitation to come sit down. " Look I know you don't trust me. I understand. So I won't pressure you. I can't promise you will stay here. But I will promise that I won't stop looking for the perfect family for you. " She said patting Emma's leg before getting up to leave.

" Wait." She said in a whisper. Mary Margret turned. " Thanks. " was all she said. Mary Margret smiled and left without a word. She would let Emma come when she was ready. Emma decided she had something that had been bothering her since the day Henry came over. She walked down stairs to find Mary Margret sitting on the sofa. Emma walked over slowly and cleared her throat. Mary Margret turned and smiled. " Could I talk to you about something? " Emma asked.

' Of course, sit down." She said and Emma sat down with a good enough of distant between them. She placed her hands in her lap and took a deep breath.

" Where did Henry get that book?" She asked. She needed to know the story behind this.

" From me. Emma you have to understand, Henry is a very lonely boy. " She said and before she could continue, Emma spoke.

" But he has a mom. At least he has someone who wants him. " She said and winced a bit. She knew what it was like to be lonely and Henry couldn't be lonely.

" I know. But well Regina isn't the most caring person. She takes care of him but her love could be questionable. Henry could come off as a bit weird to other kids so he doesn't have well none. So be patient with him. That is why I gave him the book, for hope. Because all fairy tales story are about hope and happy ending. That was what this book is for Henry. Henry also likes to believe the stories are real. But he is a young boy, thirteen. He has a right to believe in happy endings. And don't worry he talks to Achies, his therapist. " Mary Margret explained

" Okay I understand. I think I need to talk to Henry. " She said and Mary Margret starred. She was still a bit confused about why she wanted to talk about this anyways and now wondered what happened to between the pair.

" Emma what is going on? Did Henry tell you something. " She asked a bit worried. Emma got up and shook her head.

" It's nothing. I will be back. " Emma said and there it was again. Her walls went up. She got the information she needed and wasn't caring what else Mary Margret had to say. Even though she finally came out the room, she still didn't trust Mary Margret to tell her lies and she didn't trust herself to not get close to this women.

" Wait Emma you can't just leave. You are only thirteen years old, a child. I can't let you walk around alone. " Mary Margret said. It was true. She was young. Emma knew it and now realized she didn't know this place. She had to ask for Mary Margret's help. She sighed facing her.

" Could you bring to wherever Henry is... I don't exactly know where he is. " Emma asked. She hated needing help. But truth be told, she was young. All she ever wanted was someone to help her. Mary Margret smiled knowing exactly where he was. She grabbed her keys and looked at Emma.

" Lets go. " She said and Emma happily followed her. She just hoped that Mary Margret would finally be the one to be different.

Mary Margret sat in the car with her legs up on the dashboard. She was true Emma would be a bit with Henry and wasn't planning to leave. Meanwhile Emma walked down the beach to the old broken down wooden castle where Henry sat. He was holding the storybook in his hand. Even though Emma didn't believe him, she didn't want to bash his hopes. He was a nice kid.

"Hey Henry. " She said calmly as she came up to him. He looked up and she noticed he had been crying. She frowned and leap up beside him. " Are you okay? I am sorry about before. " She said. She knew exactly how he felt. He looked down at his hands.

" It is okay, I shouldn't had expect you to believe. But I wasn't crying because of you. My mother... she screamed at me. She said I couldn't talk to you anymore. I understand why.. though I know you won't believe me if I told you. " He said. Emma knew he was right. She had been told some many lies in such a short time that she couldn't put herself through it anymore. But she would if it meant she would have a friend. " Come on tell me. I promise I will listen this time. " She said with a smile.

" This will take a while to explain. So lets agree to meet here after school. My mother knows I come here and wouldn't be mad. After a few meetings then we will be ready to move on with our plans. " He said and Emma raise an eyebrow.

" Plan?" She asked.

" Yes Operation Cobra. Bring back the happy endings. " He said proudly. Boy Henry really was a weird one. But he was the only friend she got and knew deep down he was sweet. Emma shuffle in her spot a bit nerves to hear the next part.

" First thing first. Your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. They sent you through a magical wardrobe to this land before the dark curse reached you so you could come here and break the curse and bring the happiness back. My mother cast the curse after trying everything to destroy your mother's happiness. " Henry said and closed the book and getting up. Emma starred.

" Wait that's it? Where are you going. " She asked. She had been so glued into the book that she almost forgot about the time.

" My mother will be home soon plus I don't want to scare you off with too much. Meet me back here tomorrow. Bye Emma!" he said and waved. Emma looked confused. How could he just leave her in the middle of the story. It still make no sense. Then she shook her head. It didn't matter. It wasn't real. Her parents didn't send her here to be a hero. She was no body. She got up and walked back by Mary Margret. She got in and leaned back in her chair.

" How did it go?" Mary Margret asked as she drove back to her loft. Emma looked down.

" Oh you know fine. We are going to start meeting here after school. " She said. Before she knew it they were back and Emma was relief to get out of the car, she wasn't sure how much longer she could stop her tears. She walked in quickly and Mary Margret could tell something was bothering her. Emma couldn't stand it anymore. She stood in the living room letting the tears roll down. They just poured out. It been so long since she let her walls down but some reason today's events got the best of her and she couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to be weak.

" Oh sweetheart it's okay." Mary Margret said while wrapping her arms around the girl. She wasn't sure what was wrong nor did it matter. She didn't like seeing any child sad let alone Emma. She felt some kind of weird connection with this girl and she wouldn't let her be upset. For once in Emma's life someone was there for her when she cried.


	6. Time for a Change

_I just wanted to let you guys know that I will answer any questions in the review section so if you ask me something just check back there later to see if I have answered. Also sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday. So I will post two tomorrow hopefully. Now to the chapter!_

Time for a Change

" Regina, I can't take this anymore. Why can't we tell anyone? I just don't understand. You have me sneaking around and telling lies to people I care for. Henry doesn't even know. Not that you care. " the ranging voice of a women could be heard throughout the mill's house. Regina stood red faced across from the women. The women was average high with long brown hair. Her green eyes were bright with anger. Regina stepped forward reaching for her but she backed up.

" Please Ruby, I promise soon we can tell everyone. " Regina begged. Something was different about this women. She wasn't the evil adopted mother who controlled Henry. She seem more gentle. She looked at the women named Ruby with care. " I love you Ruby you can't do this.." her voice cracked. Ruby moved toward the door.

" Sorry this is over. I have to worry about my job, I am the sheriff of this town and I need to start acting like it. " Ruby said and dashed out the door before Regina could see her cry. Regina slammed her fist against the table.

" How could I be so stupid! I couldn't get my happiness before I cast this curse and I still can't! " Regina yelled to herself. At first she acted like she cared about Ruby to get back at Mary Margret but the more they spent time together, the more she fell for her. But she couldn't have anyone know. Especially not Henry and not now while the one person who could ruin it all was running around Storybrooke.

"Bye mom!" Henry said as he came downstairs but stopped seeing the tears filling in Regina's eyes. Regina hadn't even noticed she was crying until Henry hugged her.

" It is okay. " He said and pulled away. She truly did love this kid but sometimes it just hard for her. Henry just smiled. He waiting to see if his mom would explained but she just shook her head.

" Go ahead, Mary Margret would be waiting for you. I will be okay. " Regina said and with that Henry left meeting his class so they could go to the hospital to volunteer.

 _Back at Mary Margret's loft_

After yesterday's break down with Emma, Mary Margret was surprise to see her downstairs waiting for her so they could leave for school. Emma didn't tell Mary Margret what it had been about and Mary Margret didn't want to push. She walked over to Emma and smiled. " Ready to do some good and volunteer at the hospital? "She asked in hopes the girl was in a better mood.

"Of course. " Emma said trying her best to smile Today was a new day. She would be stronger today. She didn't like getting false hope that this lady actually care about her so to avoid it she would keep from getting sad in front of Mary Margret. " I am ready." She said walking toward the door and walking out.

Mary Margret pulled up at the hospital and opened the door for Emma to get out. She noticed Henry was standing near a group of his friends when he noticed Emma. Honestly she wished she didn't tell him they would meet up everyday because she didn't know how much she could handle. No matter how strong she seem, she was still young and just wanted parents who truly loved her and Henry gave her nothing but false hope.

"Hey Emma!" Henry said snapping her out of her thoughts. She sighed as she walked next to him inside of the hospital.

" Hey Henry. Look I don't think continuing our plans is a good id-" Henry cut her off. He shook his head.

" No, we need to continue. Please you are only one that understands me. " He said with pleading eyes. Emma watched him carefully. It was so strange because she almost believed him. She wanted too but he had no proof. As if he read her mind,

"Once we are done the stories we need to know get proof. We need to prove to everyone what had happened. It's the only way. " Henry said as they walked into the critical wing, where the near death patients were.

"Henry we can talk about this later. " Emma said as she walked closer to Mary Margret who was discussing the plans for the day. Even though she wasn't their teacher, she had decided to take over this project.

" Decorate the walls however you feel. We want to bring hope to these people. With hope anything is possible. " Mary Margret spoke out loud to the class Emma starred with a bit of a surprise. She had once believe in those words but after countless time being disappointed, she gave up hope. But the way the words came out from Mary Margret, it made her think more about what hope was. She just shook the thought away. " Some of you will be visiting the patients well the rest will decorate then later we will switch. Okay?" She asked and every kid nodded. " First pair, Emma and Henry. You will visit Mr. doe. He is a coma patient with no name. " She said.

Emma starred with her mouth open. Why her and Henry? She was trying to avoid him more. She frowned but let Henry pull her along to the patient's room. Slowly they crept in and looked at the man laying on the bed He had short dirty blonde hair and was dressed in a hospital grown. Emma swear she saw him somewhere but quickly forgot the thought when Henry pulled her over.

" Emma! Do you know who he is?" He asked in a eager tone. He opened his storybook and pointed to a picture of a man that look a lot like the one they were looking at. Everything matched from the blonde hair to the scar on his chin. Emma covered her mouth to hide a scream. This was beginning to become more strange. " Emma this is Prince Charming! Your dad. " Henry said.

" Henry keep your voice down..." Emma hissed as she glanced back at the book once more. " Anything could explain this. Maybe someone wrote stories based off the people here. We can discuss this later. " Emma said in a quiet tone. She was scared. All of this was happening so fast. What if this was true? That would mean she was supposed to be a hero. She just couldn't believe it. But she needed proof, proof that Henry was crazy and all of this was in his head. It only took her a second to realize what she had to do next.

It was around ten at night when Emma decided to sneak out the loft and go back to the hospital. She needed to find out the truth. She wanted to know. Could that man laying there really be her father? Now she sat at his bedside with Henry's storybook on her lap. She told Henry she wanted to read over it. She just didn't tell him who.

" The princess knew in that insist when the ring was place on her finger, she was meant to wear it But she didn't dare tell him. Instead she handed it back saying " Yep right not my type. " She said handing it to the prince who took the ring back. But he knew the truth, she was meant to wear it. But his choice to marry who he wanted had been taken away and none of this matter. " Emma finished the page and was about to continue when a hand grabbed her. She leaped until she realized that the guy had grabbed her. Within seconds, she gathered herself and dashed out the room. She was not ready to admit to herself that this was real and she went to the loft so she could focus on telling herself it was all fake and all in her head.


	7. Breaking Down the Walls

_I wanted to remind you guys that this story isn't just about the charming family. This is an AU base off the original story but I have changed things to fit Emma's age. There will be a lot of the charming family of course but many of characters will get their chance. I also take suggestions to feel free to review._ Breaking Down the Walls

The next morning Emma woke up a little confused. She didn't remember making it to the bed. All she remember was falling asleep on the sofa after running back. The events of last night came flooding back. She gasped as she realized what had happened. The man who Henry claimed was Prince Charming aka her father had woke up or at least looked like he was waking up when he grabbed her hand. She just couldn't take it all in. She decided it was time to accept what was going on. But she was scared. She hadn't notice she was shivering in her bed until Mary Margret came in with a surprise look on her face. She walked over and sat close to the girl. Emma didn't even move and allowed Mary Margret to place her arms around her.

Emma buried her face in the women's shoulder and allowed herself to be comfort. What was she going to do? She couldn't simply ignore the fact that this was all starting to make sense. But she would keep it to herself until she found out more.

" Hey it's okay. Want to talk about why you left last night?" Mary Margret asked softly. She chuckled slightly when Emma looked up surprise. " I know something was troubling you. Plus you have to remember I sleep downstairs dear. I watched your leave but I didn't follow you. I know you are strong or at least try to be and I knew you would come back. And I was the one who carried you back. " She explained with a smile. Emma without really meaning to snuggled more into Mary Margret side.

" Why are you so nice to me?" She asked in a whisper. Mary Margret was taken back by the question and wasn't really sure how to answer it She rubbed small circles on the girl's back.

" Last week when I seen you, I felt some kind of special connection with you. I could see you were in pain emotionally and needed someone to actually there for you. I didn't want you to suffer anymore. I know you aren't used to someone doing for you like I have and that cause you to put walls up and I understand that will take a while to bring down. Just know I will be here anytime you need to talk. " Mary Margret said and went to pull away from Emma as they both needed to get to school.

"Wait.." Emma said and Mary Margret sat back down looking at her. " Do you know about the things Henry believes in? I mean like has he told you about what he believes has happened here?" She asked as she looked directly at the women.

" Oh you mean how he thinks we are all cursed and all the stories are true. Of course. We talk a lot. He even told me how I am supposed to have a daughter. It is a lovely story he tells me. It is of course all just fairy tales. " She said watching Emma who looked lost with words.

" Did he tell you who your daughter was? Like if she was here?" She asked now curious if Mary Margret knew all along who Emma was and that was why she took her in. Mary Margret chuckled and poked her nose.

" Emma you are starting to sound like you believe him but no he just said she would come back for us. " She said and this time she got up. " Meet me downstairs I made you something special before we head to school and we are leaving early so I can introduce you to some of the people here. " She said and walked out leaving Emma lost in her own thoughts.

After she thought through everything she learned she decided to go down where Mary Margret was. Mary Margret was at the table with a cup of something and another similar cup across from her. Emma joined the women happily and took a slip of the hot stuff. " MmmmMmm" She mumbled as she drank more.

" I was hoping you liked hot chocolate with cinnamon. Cinnamon is one my special ingredients that I love to add. " She said as she also took a slip of her drank.

Emma starred at her with wide eyes. How could this women know this was her favorite drink and her favorite way of having it. What surprise her even more was it was also Mary Margret's favorite. She thought this was all a dream. Could she had really had finally found her forever home. " It is actually my favorite drink and I can't drink it without cinnamon. " Emma said with a happy smile. It didn't take long for them to finish the drink. Emma hadn't said another word until she finished hers. " Thank you. " She said finally and Mary Margret nodded.

"You're welcome. I grant it that never been giving it to you. I just wanted to show that I actually care. " She said as she stood up. She grabbed her keys. " Come on it is time you meet the town. " She said walked toward the door. Emma realize this was the first step to figuring all this out. If was going to get proof and was going to understand this, she needed to first learn their names.

 _At Granny's_

" Okay this is Granny. Everyone just calls her that. But she is Ruby's real grandmother. " Mary Margret said pointing to the pair. Granny smiled at the girl.

" Anytime you are hungry just come here,sweetheart. " Granny said. She was a short older lady with gray hair and green eyes. Ruby walked over to the girl. She was dressed in an uniform she was far to familiar with. Cops were often finding her and bringing her back to the foster homes. She winced when the lady stepped closer. She shook her head.

" No don't take me back.." She said biting lip. Ruby didn't hesitate when she pulled the girl into a hug.

"I would never do that. I was just simply going to say that as long as I am around and sheriff, you are safe, okay. " Ruby said pulling back looking the girl up and down. Emma nodded but back up so she was closer to Mary Margret. Suddenly everyone froze when the door opened up and a wave of gasp circle the diner. Emma turned to see Regina and frowned.

" Oh got about your business. I am just here for breakfast. " Regina snarled at the crowd. Her eyes landed on Ruby who was trying to hide. Regina crossed her arms and looked at her with hatred. " Ms. Hood meet me at the hospital in an hour a patient has escape." She said in the coldest tone.

"Who?" Mary Margret asked as she faced Regina. Regina rolled her eyes.

" You have more important things like finding a home for the brat outside of my town than worrying about who escaped. Now if you don't mind I came here for my bagels. " Regina said as she grabbed the to-go bag and heading out. Mary Margret's mouth was hanging open as she looked down to see Emma had run out.

"Emma! " She called running out She scanned the area and spotted Emma leaning against a building with her knees curled to her chest and tears rolling down her cheek. Mary Margret went over and bent down so they were eye level.

" When were you going to tell me that I had to have a family, _outside_ the this town away from _you_. " Emma said as tears continue to flow. Mary Margret didn't do anything beside wrapped her arms around her.

" Emma that was never the plan. Regina never told me it had to be outside of the town. I won't let that happen I promise. " Mary Margret said gently. Emma wouldn't listen. She pulled away starring at her.

" Don't make promises you can't keep. You are lying. Just like everyone else had lied to me. " She said as she once again bit her lip. She just was scared. She hadn't plan to leave this town. She needed more time. She needed to figure things out. She was shaking now. Mary Margret frowned. Right before she tried to reach for her again, Ruby came running up.

" Mary Margret we need to see Emma. The man who escaped was the coma patient and Emma was the last to visit him, last night." Ruby said. Emma starred in disbelieve. How would she know that. She shook her head and looked at her hands.

"Wait what? Emma was..." Mary Margret trailed off as she realized that must have been where she went. She turned to Emma and touched her hand. " Honey you need to tell her what happened last night ." She said.

" I went there because I couldn't sleep." She lied with ease. " I read Henry's book to him and he..." She looked down at her hands. Mary Margret squeezed her hand which made Emma continue. " He grabbed my hand but I was so scared I ran out. I'm sorry.. am I in trouble?" She said as she wiped her face. Mary Margret stood up and helped her up as well.

" No somehow you touched him. You woke him and saved his life. But now we have to find him. Come on you could help us. " Mary Margret said softly. Emma nodded and followed Mary Margret and Ruby. She still wasn't happy about what she heard. At this moment it didn't matter. She had to help them it was her fault he woke up.

Mary Margret met up with Regina at the hospital with Ruby and Emma. Regina looked mad as they came up. " Mary Margret this isn't a teacher's business. " She growled at the other women then face Emma. " Why is _she_ here?" She asked with her narrowed eyes. Ruby decided to step in.

" She was the one who woke him last night after reading to him. " Ruby said and suddenly Henry came running in and to Emma. He looked happy. He moved to stand by Emma so he could whisper to her.

" You read to him? So you believe!" He said cheerfully. The adults were standing there discussing where he could be. Henry already knew. " Come on I know where he will be. Lets go find him. " Henry said. Emma didn't want too. But at the same time none of them cared about her so why bother. She grabbed his hand and both sneaked out the side door heading toward the forest.

" He is going to where he met your mother, the troll bridge. " Henry explained. Emma stopped in her tracks and starred at him. She still didn't believe all this was real but she was getting there.

" Troll bridge? Henry I doubt there is trolls here. " She said shaking her head. Henry laughed and smiled at her.

" No but there is a bridge that is similar to it and it called the toll bridge. It's in the forest. Come on!" He said and grabbed her hand running. They dodge between trees and ran as fast as they could until they came upon the bridge. Emma was shock. She couldn't believe he was right. Henry looked at her smirking seeing her shock face.

"Look there he is!" Henry called at the same time he heard the three ladies they left behind, calling their names.

" Over here! We found him!" Emma called. She ran over to the man and winced as she noticed he was bleeding. She bent down and touched his shoulder. Then Mary Margret was by her side. Emma back up to give her room and suddenly Mary Margret bent down to give him CPR starting with mouth to mouth. In an instant the man started to split up water and was starring directly at Mary Margret who had saved him.


	8. Finally Waking Up

Finally Waking Up

Bright blue eyes met Mary Margret's hazel eyes and a soft gasp of air escaped the man's mouth. Everyone was gathered around as Ruby and Regina joined them. " It's okay. You're okay. " Mary Margret said gentle as she helped him lean up. For a split second she thought she knew him but it was gone the instant it came. Everyone seem to unfreeze as they realize what was going on. Regina pushed her way through, grabbing Henry.

" Henry Mills how dare you run off like that? Ever since you been around _her,_ you having been listening to me. " She snarled. Emma narrowed her eyes at the women.

" My name is Emma." She said under her breath. Ruby came beside Mary Margret.

"I called for help they are on their way. " Ruby said and right on time, man came rushing in. Regina looked uninterested and pulled Henry with her.

"Let's go. " She said. She had to get home to start planning a way to get this girl to leave. She knew one way to push her buttons and that was to make her believe she was unwanted. Regina smirked to herself . Soon this would all be normal again. " It is time we get things back how there are suppose to be, first by getting you back on track. You are NOT allow to see that Emma girl anymore. " Regina told him as the pair walked out the forest.

 _Back at the hospital_

"How is he?" Mary Margret asked with a demanding tone. Emma hurried after her. Everything was happening all at once. She wanted to talk to Henry. She had questions. How come he woke up when she read to him? She knew the answer deep inside her but didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to believe she finally found her parents.

" He is weak and we still don't understand how he woke up or why he was in the coma to begin with." the doctor told them. Emma was trying to see him but there was a lot of people circling him. She frowned. Some reason she was worried about him. She was the reason he had been out there in the beginning. If she had just waited with him and he hadn't be alone, he wouldn't have almost die. She backed up and try to give herself some distant but Mary Margret had turn in time to see her.

" Hey where are you going? " She asked and Emma frowned. She still wasn't happy with Mary Margret. She shook her head.

" I am the reason he could have died. I no good for this town, everyone will be better off when you find me a family outside of this town. " She said looking at her hands. Mary Margret grabbed her chin so she could look at her.

" It isn't your fault. You had no idea he would run off like that. You saved him. I don't know how. But somehow you touched him. Like you touched me, Emma. " She said and Emma smiled. No one ever told her that. It reached deep inside and tugged at her heart.

With all her might she had to fight to keep her walls up not wanting to get hurt but Mary Margret made her realize she was still a kid who needed someone to care for her. " In the short time I have known you, I realize how much this town needs someone like you. Just as much as you need them. You aren't leaving. I don't care what Regina said. Now no name is waking up and I bet you could help him remember more. " Mary Margret said linking arms with Emma who was now speechless. She was surprise how close to the truth those words Mary Margret said.

" How can I help? I am sure I can't get lucky twice. " She said as she walked inside the door but Mary Margret didn't come any closer. She was starring at him. Something inside her was trying to turn but nothing happened. She blinked and backed up. " I think the only way this can work is if you are allow with him. That was how you helped him before. I will be out here. " She said turning around to go sit down.

" Mary Margret!" She called but the women was already gone to sit. Emma shook her head and walked over to sit on the chair next to the man. She opened the book and continue the story she had read to him last night. It continue with a story about a women he was supposed to marry. Emma scanned through the chapter until she found the one explaining how Prince Charming and Snow White came together finally and able to be together.

" Oh David, that was your- I mean Prince Charming real name. " She said catching herself from what she just said. Then suddenly his eyes opened and he starred at her. She gasped but tried to hold back her surprise. She turned to see if anyone was there. Then faced him. " David?" She asked and he just nodded. Her eyes went wide. She thought she seen a smile. " Do you know me?" She asked half hoping.

" No.. but I seen you in my dream. I heard your voice last night. The story about Prince Charming and Snow White seem familiar.." David voice cracked. Emma nodded slowly.

" You probably heard it as a kid. " She said tilting her head. He just shook his head.

" I can't remember anything. I am not even sure how I remember my name. When you said it, something clicked. " He said then looked at her sweetly. " What was a young girl like you doing reading to me anyways?" He asked in a tone that matched Mary Margret's when she too spoke to her. She down at her hands as he reached to grab one.

" Right now isn't the time to explain. But I just felt a need to do something for you plus I couldn't sleep." She said not looking at him. She got up and backed away. " I think I will go get Mary Margret she will be happy to continue the stories with you if you like. She was the one who saved you. " Emma said moving toward the door. It was all too much for her. She basically ran out. She felt the same connection with him as she did with Mary Margret and it was too much to bare.

Mary Margret wanted to go after the kid but she figured she needed space instead she went to the door of the room. The man was awake and was looking at her. She tried to take a deep breath but her chest felt heavy. She could feel her heart pounding under her rib cage. She slowly walked toward him where Emma had been and sat down.

" I am David. The girl helped me remember. I remembered you as well. You kissed me. " He said with a smirked. He smiled at her with all teeth. She chuckled as well as blushing.

" You're charming, but wrong. I didn't kiss you not in that sense. I was trying to do CPR. So wipe the smirk off your face. " She said shaking her head. He just smiled at her but let the smirk go.

" The girl, is she yours?" He asked as he glanced at her. She looked nice and very familiar but he knew his memory would come back soon and maybe he would know her. She smiled softly and shook her head.

" No in a way I wish. She grew up the last thirteen years going between foster homes. She is a strong girl and very nice. I took her in and promised to find her a family. " Mary Margret explained.

" Why don't you take her in?" He asked which was a very good questions. She looked down at her hands which he noticed was the same motion the girl did.

" Her name is Emma by the way. And I am not sure I could give her, her best chance... I think she needs two parents. " She said shrugged her shoulders. She noticed him watching and she blushed.

" I can tell you care about her. I may not have my memory back but it doesn't take an expert to see you are the right parent for her. But understand she probably needs time. " He said softly and Mary Margret could tell he was starting to drift off. She patted his hands and got up.

" I will come by tomorrow." She said and walked out the room. Her head was race. Some much had happened. But one thing was for sure she had to find Emma. Maybe he was right but she wasn't sure that now was the right time. But she knew one thing, Emma needed her. She figured the girl wouldn't have went to the loft. It only took her ten minutes to child the small hill at the edge of the town and see the blonde headed girl sitting at the peak. Mary Margret walked over and simply sat down. " Are you okay sweetheart?" She asked.

Emma hadn't expected Mary Margret to come looking for her but she was glad she did. She turned to look at her and smiled. " Yeah now. " She said leaned into Mary Margret just a bit. She didn't pull away when Mary Margret wrapped her arm around her. It was the simple things that made Emma realize she could finally be happy.

 _Meanwhile_

"Who is there?" David called from his bed. Standing there was Regina looking smug. It took her all day to finally figure out her next plan. She needed to get rid of Emma by showing her that she was control. This was her town and no one would take that from her. So when managed to get enough magic from their land for something she knew would put her on the winning side.

" It's just me, Regina. " She said in the most fake loving tone she had. Without a second more, she bent down to kiss him on the cheek. A few memories came flooding to him. He gasped as he remembered her or at least what he thought were his memories. He looked at her with mixed emotions. All of his memories weren't back but enough to know who she was. She could only be one person, his fiance'.


	9. Heartbreak

Sorry this chapter might be short. I wanted to get something up. I just been busy. But the next one should have more.

Heartbreak

" This doesn't make any sense Regina. You never mention him to me or to anyone as matter of fact. " Ruby's said to Regina. Both were standing near the room of David. No one else had come yet and Regina was glad it was Ruby she seen first. She hated to hurt her even more but she knew if her plan went as well as she hoped, she would have Ruby back and they could live happily once more.

" I never mentioned him because I didn't think he would ever come out of the coma. I was trying to move on. Plus I hadn't expected to fall-" Regina was cut of when she noticed people were coming toward them. She groaned and looked at Ruby. " We will finish this later. " Regina said and marched over to the people coming.

" Regina this is crazy. Ruby told us that , David was or is you fiance'. But how? Why did you ever say anything?" Mary Margret asked as Emma stood beside her. Emma was confused. How could this be true? Henry never said anything and she over heard the doctors saying he had been in the coma for years, thirteen to be exact.

" I shouldn't have to tell you anything. But here is the story. Thirteen years ago we got in an argument. He stormed off and cashed his car. I found him, brought him here and waited three years for him to wake. When he didn't I decided to move on. I never really mentioned him. But seeing him last night made me realize my mistakes. I have never stopped loving him. So when he seen me I guessed him remember a little bit of our past. " Regina explained the lie so flawlessly. She knew she had to sell the idea for all of them to believe.

" I gotta go. " Ruby said as she rushed passed Regina but Regina could see the hurt. As much as it broke her own heart to see Ruby upset she knew this was the only way. She looked back at the two in front of her. Mary Margret looked confused, not even sure what to say.

" Don't you have something better to do. " Regina said walking around the two and leaving them there to deal with whatever else. She didn't want see the man if she didn't need too. She didn't love him. That was far from the truth. She walked the hospital.

"Um hello?" a man called from behind Mary Margret who was still standing there shock. She turned to face him and noticed him looking at Emma. Emma faced him as well and turned her head a bit curious of who he was. He ran his hand through his brown hair." I am Graham, I am Ruby's deputy. She went home not feeling well and sent me to speak Emma. " he said smiling at her.

Emma crossed her arms not really caring to speak to him but it was Mary Margret who spoke up. " Why? She already explained what happened with David. " Mary Margret placing a protective hand in front of the girl. Emma pushed pass her to face the man.

" That isn't why I am here. Ruby and I have been talking. We need someone willing to help us with some small things like picking up orders for lunch. She feel Emma might enjoy being helpful and doing some voluntary so she could really be part of this town. Ruby liked how her and Henry were able to find David. We would want Henry too but Regina already said no. So what do you say Emma?" He asked leaning down to be eye level. She was surprised. Did this really mean she find a place she could call home.

Slowly she nodded. " Yes thanks. That is the nicest thing someone has ever done for me. " She said and he reached his hand out. She took it and at the same time they shook hands, something crashed in the distant. Everyone looked at each other.

" Something is wrong and we need to go check it out. Come on my helper." Graham said and both Mary Margret and Emma followed him. It didn't take long to find the source, a old mine cave seem to exploded in place. Emma gasped. How come this happened the minute she agreed to finally be part of this town. She realized this might be the proof she would need to finally believe of this. Without letting anyone to see her, she slipped away to where she seen Henry standing. She tapped his shoulder.

"Hey we need to talk. " She whispered to him. She nodded to the place behind his mother car and he followed her over there. " I think this cave came as soon I agree to be part of the town by being the cops' little helper. Could this be proof?" She asked and Henry just starred.

" You are saying right after you decided on that, that this happened? Oh my! Emma you know what this means?" He asked in excitement. Emma covered his mouth.

" Calm down before they hear you. " She warned and moved her hand.

"Emma this mean that the curse is weakening we need to find proof. " He said and she wanted to say that this didn't mean anything but he was right about one thing. They needed to find proof but she wanted it to finally believe this crazy mess. Her head began to hurt once. It was too much to deal with sometimes. She nodded walked over to the cave where no one could see them.

" We need to sneak in, come on. " Emma said grabbing his hand. She ran inside before anyone could stopped them. It took only a second for her eyes to get used too the darkness. She smiled at Henry. " We made i-" Her voice was cut off when walls began to crumbled and fall. They tried to run out but it was too late the entrance was covered and they were stuck.


	10. So Close to Believing

_Okay sense I had some confusion, I will take this time to explain a few things. One I want you guy to remember I am new at this. Two I know my grammar isn't the best and if you have patient with me I will get better. Three I want to clear up how this is story is going so far. Regina and Ruby have a thing. They fell in love but Regina knows she can't share that with anyone so they broke up. Also since she is trying to get rid of Emma so she came up with a plan to hurt Mary Margret while hoping they will make her send Emma away. So she gave Charming fake false memories kinda like what happened with Kath, but instead I put a twist and let it be Regina. She doesn't love him. Please remember that. She loves Ruby at least in my story she does. I also know last chapter was all over the place so I plan to correct that. I whether quality over quantity so if I take a few days to post then know I am doing my best to post the best. Last thing I will start responding to reviews on my chapters so with that I will like to thank all of you for the nice comments. Enough of me talking, here is another chapter! Enjoy!_

So Close to Believing

" Help!" Emma called up to the walls above them. She knew no one could hear her. She knew though they would be trying to figure out what happened. She turned to Henry with eyes narrowed. " This is all your fault! I should have never come down here. There is nothing to prove because it is just a story!" She screamed as she seen his face falling. She sighed and pulled away him and sat down on the ground. " Now what?" She asked.

" We wait. My mom will be finding a way to get us out. I will be grounded for life. " He said and sat down away from her. He crossed his arms and starred at her." It isn't my fault anyways, you wanted to come here. " He said trying to hold back from screaming at her. She sighed.

" I know I am sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. " She said.

" I don't think we need to research anymore. We shouldn't mess with the curse. " He said looking down at his hands. He knew she was close to believing it was real but now he lost her and she was the only one who could save them. He got up and walked to the end of the cave, he looked but seen nothing. " We need to find a way out. " He said and walked toward an old elevator. Emma followed and walked inside. They both looked up in time to see light coming through a hole.

"Emma! Henry!" Mary Margret called from the topped. She was strapped in and slowly was lowering herself down to them. She reached her hand down. Henry grabbed it first and she raise him up on top of the elevator but suddenly it shook and the floor beneath Emma gave out. "Emma! No!" Mary Margret screamed. It only took her a second to see the girl had leap up to grab the bottom of the roof of the elevator. Within seconds, Mary Margret grabbed her and pulled her up. The girl clung to her tightly. " You are one strong girl. " She said softly.

"Henry!" Regina called as she seen them coming up. She raced over and hugged him. He struggled against her gripped. She pulled him back to get a good look of him. " I was so worried are you okay?" She asked. He managed to pull away.

" I am fine. Don't act like you care. " he snapped. She winced as the words came across. She tried to reach out but he pulled back.

" I do care Henry I couldn't lose you. " She said. She glanced at Mary Margret and Emma. It was their fault he was so bitter. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. Meanwhile Mary Margret pulled Emma into a hug.

" Are you okay? You two scared me half to death. " She said squeezing the girl tighter. Emma pulled back and looked at her.

" Yeah that is why you grabbed Henry first right? Face it you were only worried about him." She said and walked away. Mary Margret watched with sadness as the girl walked by Graham. She wasn't caring about anything , but losing her spot as his helper." Hey... are you mad at me? " She asked crossing her arms. He smiled and shook his head.

" If you are asking if you could still be my helper, then yes but no I am not angry. " He said and behind him Ruby walked up. She gave Emma a soft smiled.

" I am glad you okay and still able to help us. I never have time to get my own food. " She said trying to tease. She noticed Mary Margret looking a little hurt and decided to leave Emma to her thoughts. She walked over and the two started to talk. Emma rolled her eyes and looked at Graham.

" I will be going. Tell Mary Margret I will be home later. " She said as she walked away. She didn't bother to tell her bye. She wanted to go see someone. She knew he would be the only person who couldn't lie to her. He didn't know her. He barely knew anyone else. She never really got a chance to speak to David Nolan.

" Hello?" David called from his hospital bed. He kinda hoped he would see Mary Margret again. At this moment she was all that made sense. But he noticed the short blonde girl named Emma. He managed to sit up when she came in. He smiled. Something about her was familiar but he couldn't point it out. Plus she wasn't here when he went into the coma, well actually she was just born when he did. She sat down on the chair.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me coming to visit. I needed to talk to someone. " She said but he could tell it much more than that. He looked at her with soft eyes.

" You barely know me as I barely know you so why come to me and not Mary Margret? And why do you look like you have been rolling in the dirt?" He asked a bit concern about what had happened. Emma moved a little in her chair a bit uncomfortable. She looked down at her hands.

" Me and Henry, don't know if you remember him to much, well we went into a old mine cave too search for something.. and it clasped. Mary Margret saved us but I almost died because she grabbed Henry first. I just don't feel like she cares about me like she claims and why should she? She isn't my mother, she is just fostering me until she can ship me off. " She said a bit bitterly. David couldn't help but wipe the lose tear that rolled down. She shook her head looking at him. " I came to you because you don't know me so I figure I could talk to you without hearing a lecture." She continued.

" Well for one I am glad you are okay. Two you will have to sit for a small lecture and three I knew Henry as a baby. At least that is what I remember. "he pause seeing Emma frowning. He chuckled. " Emma I don't know you or Mary Margret well but I did talk to her. She cares about you deeply. She feels she can't be the parent you need but I told her that she needs to let you decide on that. Give her a chance to explain what happened Emma. Give her time. This is new to her. " He said and Emma just nodded.

" I know you are right and I want to believe. I am trying too but I have been alone for thirteen years. I want a mother.. and even a father. I need them now more than ever. I just hope that I don't wake up from this dream. " Emma said and left on that note.

 _Back at the mine site_

"Ruby she thinks I don't care. Maybe she is right. I did pull Henry first. She could have died. " Mary Margret said as Ruby pulled her into a hug. She rubbed her back.

" Mary Margret you are the sweetest person I know, that is why you are my best friend. You open your heart to everyone and I can tell you care. " She said pulled her back. Mary Margret sighed.

" I know. I just don't want to let her down like others had. She doesn't deserve that. I didn't grab Henry on purpose I just figure it wouldn't fall like it did. I just feel bad. I just hope she can understand. " Mary Margret said.

" I do. " Emma said behind her as she came walking up. Mary Margret turned and smiled. Without a second thought, Emma gave her a quick hug. " Thanks for saving me. " She said as she pulled back. Mary Margret held her shoulder.

" I just hope you know that I do care for you very much so. " She said and Emma grabbed her hand as she waved to Ruby then turned back to her. '

" I care about you too. Now I am tired. " She said and Mary Margret chuckled. She began to walk toward her car.

" Kid it looks like it is time for bed for you, even though you are strong, you are still thirteen and need sleep before school. " She said as they got into the car and drove off.

 _Next Morning_

It wasn't long after Emma went to her class did she come running into Mary Margret's room. Mary Margret didn't have a class this period and she was grading papers. Emma rushed in and shut the door which made Mary Margret look up and when she did she seen Emma standing with a blue, black eye. She gasped. " Emma?! What has happened?' She asked shock. She rushed over grabbing her by the shoulder, Emma was breathing hard.

" A boy.. and his sister.." She started to hyperventilate and was about to pass out. Mary Margret grabbed a bag and handed it to her. Emma slowly relaxed her breathing in the bag and calmed her body down. She looked at Mary Margret" Ava and Nicholas Zimmer were teasing Henry so I stepped in and the sister punched me... " Emma said and suddenly launched herself into Mary Margret's arm, as she tried to control herself.

" It is okay Emma, I won't let them hurt you. " Mary Margret said, rubbing small circles on her back. For once in thirteen years, Emma felt safe in someone's else arm. She could let go of her troubles and be a kid who needed a mother.


	11. Fatherly Love

Fatherly Love

" You know why you two are here?" Mary Margret asked. Emma was sitting in the chair behind Mary Margret's desk. She didn't want to get near the two. Her eye was sore and she honestly wanted to nap. She glanced at them with her good eye.

" She shouldn't have pushed my brother." Ava said crossing her arm. She looked at the girl behind the desk who stood up leaning over the desk.

"I pushed him because he was in my face. I was just sticking up for Henry. " Emma said and sighed. The events of morning had made her sick and she just wanted to move on. She could tell they were just jealous of Henry. She had kinda felt the same when she found Henry had a mother. They two didn't have anyone and was simply taking it out on him.

" Look it doesn't matter why it happened. You punched her. I don't care if you were defending your brother or not. It wasn't right. Your brother shouldn't have been in Emma's face. Now how about you three start over and actually get to know each other I am sure you will have a lot in common. I have a class starting soon. So go on you three. " She said motioning for Emma follow them out. Emma huffed and followed them out.

The pair of them turned on her. They were the same age as her and pretty much the same height. The girl had long curly blonde hair and green eyes. She was starring pretty hard at Emma. " Why stick up for him anyways? He has a mother. We could be friends, Emma. All of us don't have parents. Well we have one but he is no where to be found. But we could stick together. " Ava said.

" Henry is a good friend. Yes I was jealous of him to at first but his mother isn't the best. She doesn't care about him. Maybe we could help you two.. Henry is good with figuring out who people are, lets just say he knows things. I can speak to him and find your father. " She said. She leaped when the boy came forward.

" Don't joke about things like that, we spent forever trying to find him after...well we aren't really sure what happened but there is no point he left us. " Nicholas said. Emma smirked. She couldn't explained to them what her and Henry knew. This was the final move she could make to prove to herself this was all real.

" Give me two hours and I will have your father back." Emma said dashing off to her and Henry's secret spot.

 _At the castle on the beach_

" Hey Emma. I am surprise you came. " Henry holding the book out. Emma leaped up on the castle and sighed. She really wasn't ready for what would to come. If they found the two teens their father it would prove that all of this was true and if they didn't then she would have to finally face the facts that her parents never wanted her.

" Well I would whether try to help these two then have another black eye. That girl got a good hand. " She said rubbing her black eye softly. She groaned in pain. " Did you find out who they are?" She asked as she glanced at the page he had. There were two kids in there that looked exactly like the two teens.

" Yes Hansel and Gretel. The evil queen stole their father way before the curse broke. They haven't seen him sense. I know who he is too. He is here. He fix cars. But Emma what if he doesn't want them.. we are just kids. Why would he listen to us? " He asked glancing at her seeing her wincing in pain. " Hey how is your eye... I am sorry you got hurt because of me. " he said softly. She smiled took the book.

" I am fine. I couldn't let them talk to you like that. They don't know you. But also know how they feel. So I know we have to try and if we can do this, then I will fully accept the truth behind these words. " She tapped the book. " And find a way to break the curse. Now it looks like we have a reunion to take part of, come on. " Emma said half dragging him. This was it. The truth was right around the corner.

" Emma I don't know about this.. what if he doesn't want us. " Ava said looking at the pair as they walked closer to the man's car business. Emma looked at the two and then Henry. She sighed.

" He wound." was all she said. She walked first and waved to the man as she walked up. He looked at her strangely. She looked back once more then back at the guy. " Sorry to bother you sir but I was hoping you could help me. I have two friends who lost their father when they were young. " She said and suddenly Ava and Nicholas peaked out from behind her with hopefully eyes. The man froze but broke down crying.

"Eva..Nicholas is that you?" He asked in the most caring tone. He ran over and hugged them. Emma stood there with a wide mouth. Henry came up next to her and smirked.

" Looks like we need to start working on operation cobra. " Henry said finally pulling Emma away from the three leaving them in the moment. She felt her whole world stop. In that very moment she felt something warm inside her, hope.

After Henry said he had to leave before his mother caught him, she decided she couldn't go to the loft just yet. She wasn't sure she could face Mary Margret. It was just too much for her. She decided to visit David. Yes, she knew it was possible he was her father but he was easier to talk to than Mary Margret. She couldn't quit put her finger on it.

What she hadn't expected that when she got there Mary Margret would be there but what was worst was Mary Margret was standing on the outside of his room starring in stock. When Emma came close she realize what it was. Regina was leaning into David basically eating his face. Emma stood in the shadows to stay hidden as Mary Margret ran out and Emma could just noticed the tears that were falling.

Emma walked inside the loft and instantly found Mary Margret starring up at the ceiling as she laid still on her bed. Emma's heart broke for the women. She was usually the one needing comfort but this time the tables were turned. So it only took her second to lay on the bed and put her head on her shoulder. " I was there. I seen what happened. I don't exactly understand feelings but I know when someone is sad and you are. " Emma said and Mary Margret finally glanced at her.

" Oh Emma you are such a sweet girl. I must look silly crying over a guy I barely know but I don't know seeing Regina with him just brought feelings I can't explain. " She said but Emma knew the truth. They were true loves. They were meant to be. Emma totally understand. She needed to break this curse, but how? She curled up to Mary Margret side and they laid there together until they fell asleep.


	12. Bonding

_Thanks for all the support everyone. Let all your friends know about my story please! :) Hope y'all enjoy the next few chapters as we explore Mary Margret and David's relationship more! And some more charmings bonding with Emma!_

Bonding

The fresh scent of bacon was what woke Emma up. She turned to see Mary Margret had left her. She almost panicked until the women was seen basically dancing around the kitchen. Emma sat up on Mary Margret's bed a bit confused. Last night Mary Margret had been upset after seeing Regina kissing David and now she was dancing around. Emma slid off the bed which made the women turn with a smile. " Oh you are awake! Finally. I decided to make you a big breakfast after being such a sweet girl last night. " She said and placed a plate of Eggs and bacon on the table that matched a second plate that was already there. She turned off the burner and walked by Emma.

" It was nothing really... you have been nothing but nice to me. I just wanted to do the same. " Emma said and gasped when Mary Margret hugged her. She let her go and bent down to be eye level.

" Emma I just want you to know how lucky I am to have found you. That is why I decided to not be silly. I am going to continue to voluntary at the hospital and I would like it if you would with come with me. " Mary Margret said. To be honest with herself she didn't want to be alone with David. Emma knew this and figure it was time for all of them to get to know each other. If she was gonna to break the curse she had to be focus on rebuilding the relationships here. Plus she wanted to be close to her parents.

" Of course! But could I eat the breakfast you made?" She asked with a chuckle. Mary Margret walked over to the table and they both sat down. She took a bit of the eggs and smiled. " This is so good. You cook really good. " Emma said closing her eyes in delight. Mary Margret chuckled.

"Thanks, I don't exactly remember who taught but I guess I always was good. I am glad you like it. " Mary Margret said. After they both finished eating, Mary Margret got up grabbed her stuff. Emma followed her out to the car and together they drove to the hospital.

" Hello there Ms. Blanchard and Emma. I am glad you two came today. David was asking for you two. We want him to go out today and do some work outs. You guys are welcome to take him but be patient as he is still weak. " Dr. Wale told them. Emma stood on the side of Mary Margret and noticed her stiffen a bit. Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the room.

" Mary Margret, Emma." David said sitting from his chair. He had improve a lot since they first brought him back here. Regina must have been doing something today as she wasn't here. Emma walked over first and waved to him.

" Hey Mr. David. Dr. Wale said you can go out today to do some work outs. I hope you don't mind us taking you. " Emma said in a gentle tone. She looked at Mary Margret who was standing still behind her.

" Yeah we could walk through the forest, there is a path to a river" Mary Margret finally said with a small smile. She finally loosen up. David gave her the warmest smile he had. It melt her heart. He held his hand out in hope she would help him up. She hesitated but grabbed his hand. His hands were a little rough like he used to work on stills but at the same time his touch was soft and gentle. Emma noticed her blushing and she just smiled.

" Okay lets go!" Emma said cheerfully. They walked out the door and heading down the side of the building toward the path. Emma walked on the side of the pair but could tell they were talking so she gave them a little space.

" So have you began to remember more?" Mary Margret asked. She was close enough that their shoulders would brush together. She totally forgot about the scene she almost walked in on. She just couldn't keep her heart from racing when she seen him.

"Honestly no. All I remember is I had just proposed to Regina. And that I am supposed to love her. But nothing really makes sense. I just feel like a different person. I try to regain the feelings like when she came to visit so I kissed her. But the feelings I remember don't seem to be real. " David said and Mary Margret tried to hide her own feelings.

" Maybe you just need time. You were in a coma for a long time. " Mary Margret said but David shook his head. They were getting closer to the river.

" No I don't think so and as much as she says she loves me I don't believe it. I think she moved on. She won't tell if she had been seeing anyone while I was in a coma. But I know she had been. Honestly the only thing that has been making sense is you. " David said as he stopped to look at her. Emma was standing a foot behind them but heard what he said. She was happy. Maybe breaking the curse wouldn't be as hard as she thought.

" Oh David... I have to say the time I have known you, I have grew to like you but I can't come betwe-" her words were cut off when he cupped her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. It was soft gentle kiss that only last for seconds and made her want more. She looked at him and seen Emma in the corner of her eye, smiling.

" When I kiss you I feel something not at all how Regina's kiss felt like. I don't want to pressure you. So we don't have too talk about this right now. Instead lets enjoy this picnic. " David said in his charming way as he stopped in front of the blanket with food on it.

" How?" Emma said in surprised. He turned and poked her noise making her giggle. It was a sound she hadn't made in years. She was surprised.

" I knew you two couldn't resist coming to see me so I told one of the nurses to prepare this. I knew this was the closest place to the hospital so I figure we would come here. " He said as Mary Margret and Emma sat down the blanket. He sat down so he was cross from the to ladies. " You two had suddenly become my two favorite ladies. " He said. Emma wanted to cry. She never felt like she was part of a family until now. She couldn't help herself she threw herself into David's arms who hugged her back. She sat back.

" I don't know about you two but I am hungry." Mary Margret suddenly said making the two laugh. After that they sat in silent as each of them ate. Emma could almost forget the fact she was an orphan and that they were just one big happy family. Once they finished David decided to have some fun so he pulled a silly string can from behind his back and spray them both.

"Hey!" both said together. Emma shot up and ran toward him. He laughed and ran off toward a tree. Mary Margret just watched them both. She could the pair were hitting it off well as if they have known each forever. She almost could image him being her father. Emma's thoughts matched Mary Margret's.

" Get back here! How dare you spray me!" Emma said laughing. David pretend to be out of breath as Emma attacked him. For once in her life she felt a kid having a playful day with her parents. She stole his spray can and sprayed him. He laughed.

" Hey not fair you. You are in good shape for a thirteen year old. This old man is out of breath so you win. " He said but Emma shook her head. He was barely thirty years old. He wasn't old. He laid down on the blanket and looked up at Mary Margret. " You aren't going to gain up on me too are you? " He asked with a smirk. Emma sat down on the blanket as she faced David.

" I wasn't gaining up on you, you were the one who sprayed us. " Emma said with a teasing tone. She crossed her arm and scooter closer to Mary Margret. " You will stick up for me right. " She said but double over in laughter as Mary Margret tickled her and David leaned over to tickle both of them. Their laughter echoed through the forest. Anyone could hear them and it just so happened Regina was walking by where she heard it. At first she thought it was just a family enjoying themselves until she spotted them. Her eyes narrowed. This was not happening! Regina walked closer and crossed arms.

" David. " was all she said and suddenly three pair of eyes were on her. David broke apart and stood up. Regina's face was glowing with hatred.

" Oh hey Regina, doctor told me to get out so Mary Margret, Emma and I took a walk. " David said. Regina held her hand up. She didn't want to hear anymore.

" Lets go David we need to speak. As for you Mary Margret I better not see you with my fiance' again. " She snapped. David gave the two an apologetic look before following her. Emma wanted to scream! The Evil Queen was taking her dad away. She was just starting to enjoy herself. She was opening up, letting lose and now she regretted it. She knew this was too good to be true. Only one way to fix it, to break the curse. She knew he loved Mary Margret not Regina. She just needed to remind him.

" Lets go Emma. " Mary Margret said. Emma could tell she was hurt once more. Why couldn't David just tell her no and stay with them. But Emma knew there was nothing they could do. Emma got up and walked with Mary Margret. She placed her hand in Mary Margret's hand without saying a word.

" Don't worry I can tell he likes you. He will realize that. " Emma said. Mary Margret smiled at the girl as they made their way back to the car.

" I know Emma and you are one smart girl. I will just let time tell all. How about we go home and watch movies. " Mary Margret said as she drove them home. Emma wanted to cry. She said go home. She hadn't realize until then that the loft was her home too.

" Emma before the movie I want to talk to you. " Mary Margret called as Emma was coming down with her baby blanket in her hand. " What is that you got?" Mary Margret asked. Emma looked a little embarrassed as she remember she never really told her about it.

" This is my baby blanket... I know I am too old to carry one around but it is the only thing I have of my parents...when I watched movies, unusually alone , I would cuddle up to it... I hope you don't mind. " Emma said a bit nervous. Often she had been made fun of for having it. She was thirteen after all but it was all she had.

"Of course not, now come here I want to show you something." Mary Margret said. Emma leaped on the sofa and sat close to her. She turned to face her smiling. Mary Margret handed her some papers, Emma knew what they were instantly. " Do you know what these are?" Mary Margret asked.

" Yes adopting papers... you find me a family Mary Margret..?" She asked a little sad. This wasn't the plan! She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay here. She loved Mary Margret. Why was she getting rid of her. Before Emma knew it she was crying. It was happening again, she was getting thrown away. Suddenly her world was spinning. Mary Margret noticed this.

" Yes I did but not what you think-" Mary Margret couldn't finish. Emma was shaking now.

" No! I don't want to leave! Why? I love you mom..." She trailed off realizing what she just called her. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes. " I am sorry I meant Mary Margret...I..." her words got lost in her tears. Mary Margret cupped Emma's face so she would look at her.

"Emma look at the name on the paper. " She said and Emma slowly glanced at it, on the bottom row where it said adopting parent it read _Mary Margret._


	13. The Last Straw

_Okay so I want to address something real quick. This is not a mama snow and Emma story. This is not a Charming story. This is an AU base off of ONCE. Now with that I have stated there will be a lot more bonding between the charmings than the show. And I also feel there isn't enough of Charming and Emma bonding so I promise there will be more daddy charming in this story. I ask that before you decided to read the chapters anymore you give me a chance. I did say I will take suggestions and I will use those suggestions as I want everyone to be happy. So with that the next few chapters will contain a lot of Daddy Charming and I promise he won't be the step father. Now there will be some mama snow in the beginning but with what I have plan there will be a lot of charming later. I am sure you guys will love what I have in store next._

The Last Straw

Emma couldn't believe what she was reading. She didn't want to believe. But it was there in black and white. The words seem to bounce off the page. She looked up at Mary Margret with a teary smile. Mary Margret put her hand on Emma's cheek.

" It isn't final yet. I got the papers from Sydney but sadly Regina has to sign them. She is the mayor. But I couldn't hold it back anymore. After I talked with David the other day he made me realize that I was the perfect fit already for you. And the more I tried to find a family for you the more I hated the idea. So it didn't take me long to decide. I just want you to always feel loved. " Mary Margret said. Emma wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled her nose into her shoulder.

" Can I ….can I.." She couldn't get the words out. Mary Margret hugged her tightly and chuckled lightly.

" Call me mom? Of course. " She said pulling the girl back. Emma felt whole once more. She never wanted this moment to end. But it hit her that it wouldn't end because Mary Margret was already her mother. She was the one who gave birth to Emma. And David was her father. She knew that this was another set closer to breaking the curse. She needed to speak to Henry. They needed to do this together.

"What about Regina? Can we go ask her now?" Emma asked with a bright smile. She stood up basically pulling Mary Margret up and toward the door. Mary Margret chuckled.

" Yes lets go now. Time to make it official. " Mary Margret said as she guided Emma out the door.

 _Meanwhile at Regina's house_

"David is still at the hospital he isn't suppose to be release until I get there, Henry is probably off with that Emma girl. No one is here Ruby. " Regina said. Ruby was sitting on the sofa in the living room and Regina sat across from her. She walked over to Ruby and placed her hand on her cheek but Ruby pulled back.

" This is wrong. You are involve with David he was your fiance' before I came along. You don't even want to tell anyone. " Ruby said crossing her arm. Regina sighed and looked straight into Ruby's eyes.

" But I love you. I am confused... I am not sure what to do. But I wanted to tell you I am sorry. " Regina said. Ruby stood up so they were inches away.

" Regina, I love you too but I can stay around and pretend this is real when it isn't." Ruby said, she tried to move but Regina caught her arm.

" Is this fake?" She asked and leaned in to kiss Ruby. The other women couldn't resist her lips. She leaned in kissing Regina back. Regina pulled Ruby's arm she had been holding behind her back and wrapped her own arm around Ruby's back. Ruby made a soft growl of hunger as she pulled Regina closer. This was what she had been missing. Regina ran her hand under Ruby's shirt as she got lost in the kiss. It wasn't until the door to her house swung up did the pair pull apart. Standing in the doorway was David with his mouth wide open.

"David! What are you doing here?' She asked shock. David shook his head. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

" That shouldn't matter. I am guessing she is who took my place while I was gone. Why didn't say you were still seeing her. We both knew that our feelings had changed but why did you make me believe you were still in love with me. " David said. " And the hospital tried to reach you but you didn't answer. Now I know why. " He said and turned to leave. Regina looked between David and Ruby. As much as she wanted to let him go she shouldn't, because then he would go after Mary Margret and she couldn't let her plan fail.

" Regina I will let myself out. Go after him. Because whatever we had is in the past now. " Ruby said and walked out after David. Regina ran toward the door.

"Ruby! Wait! David!" She called and was stopped when Mary Margret suddenly popped up. She looked confused. Regina didn't have time for this. " Move out my way school teacher." She growled and pushed Mary Margret harder than she thought and watched as the women fell down hitting her head on the hard cement. In the distant she heard a small voice calling for the women but Regina didn't bother to see who it was she left the women laying there, bleeding to death.

"David... yes it is me, Emma.. no I am fine but Mary Margret she is knocked out. " Emma said to the cell phone she had fished out of Mary Margret's pocket. Mary Margret was laying down pretty still on the ground. The side of her head was bleeding as she had hit a huge rock as well as the cement. Emma hung up the phone knowing he would come soon. She looked at her as tears fell. " I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have never stayed here. Henry is right you can't mess with the curse. As soon as you are better I will leave." Emma said kissing Mary Margret's cheek.

" No you won't. This isn't your fault. This is Regina's." David said as he came up behind her. He moved her gently out of the way. " Now let me help her up, we need to get her to the hospital now. Go open the door to my truck. " He said and Emma rushed over opening the door. David frowned down at Mary Margret. " I am so sorry. " He said as he picked her up and placed her in the back. Emma leaped in the front of the truck and they drove to the hospital.

" You think she will be okay?" Emma asked as she pace back and forth. David managed to grabbed the girl and placed her in front of him. Her face was red and puffy from crying. It made her look younger but David could see the brave young women she really was. He kissed her forehead.

" She will be fine. Of the time I have known her, she seems to be one brave women. " He said and pulled her into a hug. Something about the hug melt his heart. He knew from the first time he heard her voice she would be special to him just like she was special to Mary Margret. Something about the two made him realize that had been missing something his whole life, something Regina never gave him a family. He pulled away when Wale came in. They both looked up.

" Ms. Blanchard is stable. She slipped into a coma though. Her head has took a nasty blow so it needs time to recover. You two should take a walk, I will call if anything changes. " Wale said and walked off. Emma refused to leave but David knew she needed to get out. They have been here for hours. He grabbed her hand.

" Come on Mary Margret will be fine while go out and get some ice cream. We could use this time to get to know each other. " He said and started to gently pull her along giving her no choice. Emma finally let him take her away knowing he was right but deep inside she hated to leave. She just wanted to stay.

"One chocolate cone for me and one strawberry cone for Emma. " David told the women behind the counter. Once both got the ice cream cones they sat down and began to eat them. David was the first to look up from his cone and smiled at Emma. " So Emma what do you like to do for fun?" He asked. She looked up and knew what he was trying to do, distract her.

" I don't really know... I never used to do fun things. I used to always watched the other kids play while I had to stay inside.. but there is one thing I always wanted to do and couldn't" She said as she took another bit to her ice cream. He finished his and smiled.

" What's that?" He asked. Emma also finished her ice cream and looked up at him. When she looked at him she seen a lot of similar features that they shared like their hair. It just prove more that he was indeed her father.

" I never learned how to ride a bike. Once I got to be older... I just gave up trying to learn since no one ta-" Her words were cut off when he suddenly pulled her out her seat and began rushing her out the place. " Where are we going?" She asked but he didn't stop to explain until they were directly in front of a shop window where an median size girl bike was seen. It was perfect size for her.

" It is time you learn how to ride one of this. What better way to keep our minds distracted than teaching you how to ride, come on. Being a coma has its perks I haven't spent money in thirteen years. " He said as he walked her inside to buy her very first bike.


	14. Love is the Strongest Magic

Waking up

" Wait David." Emma said pulled at his arm as he tried to walk into the shop. He turned to face her with a smile. She couldn't believe how nice he was to her. All of this caring for new too her and she wasn't sure how she should take it. Honestly if she thought about it these two people cared about her but at the same time they had just gave her up. Even if it was for a good reason, she had a hard life. Deep down though she was just happy that she found them and didn't go like thirty years before meeting them. " You don't have to do this. " She said and he bend down so he was eye level.

" No, I don't but I never repaid you for waking me up. Now come on lets teach you to ride a bike. " David said and pulled her along into the store.

"Okay you sure you won't let go?" Emma said. She was now sitting on her brand new purple bike. She was gripping the handle bars as tight as she could and David was at her back. She had demanded that they leave the training wheels off as she was too old for them. She glanced at him with big green eyes. He rubbed her back.

" I promise not until you are ready. Now come on petal. You got this Emma. " David said smiling as she began to push off.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Gold." Regina said as she walked inside of the jail. She gripped the bars and starred at him. Ruby must had been busy since she left her. Regina sighed as she looked at him. "What brings you in here?" She asked. Mr. Gold was sitting on the bed and leaned on his cane. Most people seen him as a bitter mean old man but Regina knew better.

" You're darling lover decided that me beating up a guy for stealing my stuff was the last straw so she put me in here. " He said crossing his arms. Regina narrowed her eyes.

" One she is not my lover and two what has that got to do with me. " Regina basically growled. He starred at her.

" Because I need you to get me out of here Regina, please. " He said with a smirk. She let her mouth swing open. Now she was certain he was remembering because only his real self back when he was the dark one would remember their deal that she would do anything if he asked with please. She wanted to kill him.

" I knew it! You do remember!" She shouted. He chuckled and acted surprise as if he had no clue.

"Regina what are talking about?" He asked finally standing up to come closer.

" Don't play stupid. If you want out of here then answer me one question, what is your name?" She asked. Mr. Gold thought this was all funny. This was part of his games.

" Mr. Gold Regina what i-" She reached through and grabbed his neck. He began to lose his breath. He sighed and decided his life matter most. " Fine, Rumpelstiltskin. " He said and she finally let his go. She unlocked the gate but didn't move.

" Just go. I have more important things to worry about but don't think this is over Rumpelstiltskin. Don't think I will let the fact that you lie too me go. " She growled and ran out of the Ruby's office.

 _Back to the bike lesson_

" You got this Em!" David called giving her his own nickname. She had finally manage to keep her balance up long enough to ride by herself. She only fell at least five times. She was surprise how hard it was but was glad she had David to teach her. She never got to learn like she should have when she was younger. Getting to be taught by her father had always been her dream and even at thirteen she was finally getting her wish. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't noticed Regina right in front her. David however did and was running toward them.

When she stopped, Regina grabbed the handle bars and starred at Emma. " What do we have here. " She said as she released the bike. David came up and put himself between Emma and Regina.

" What do you want Regina? Haven't you done enough basically putting Mary Margret into a coma. " He said narrowing his eyes. Emma glanced at the women with such hate.

"David I need to talk you. As for the brat I have arranged for someone to take her. Mary Margret can't help her anymore. Looks like you will be finally leaving this town. " Regina snapped. She knew Mary Margret wasn't going to make it and getting rid of Emma would mean her curse would be fine. Emma flung herself off the bike and moved around David.

" You leave her alone! I am not going anywhere... she is gonna adopt me. " Emma screamed at the women. David held her back he didn't want her hurt.

" Oh silly child she isn't going to adopt you. I know about the papers and you honestly think I would sign them. She knew that. She also knew I find you a family outside of this town. She can't stop me not now that she is basically dead. " She growled. She poked David's chest. " As for you my fiance' we are going home now. " She said trying to take his hand but he pulled away.

" I am not your fiance' and I am glad we never got marry. I don't know what I seen in you but it wasn't love. Leave Emma alone. Leave all of us alone Regina. " He said and turned to face Emma but she was gone, running. He ignored Regina and raced after the girl. " Emma wait!" He called. Before he knew it he lost sight of her. It wasn't until he pass an ally and seen her on the ground, crying.

" Leave me alone!" She screamed between tears. David bent down beside her and wiped her tears.

" Hey Emma, you can't listen to Regina. You aren't going anywhere I promise. I will find a way to keep you here. Regina is probably lying about having had find someone. How abou-" He paused when he heard his phone ring, _Wale,_ popped up across screen. David frowned and answer.

" _David you need to get here quick. "_ was all Wale could get out before hanging up. He looked at Emma and instantly knew what was going on. Both of them got up and ran to his truck. It only took him minutes to get there, run up and came to a complete stop when he seen Wale.

" What has happened? Is she waking up? Is she okay? " He asked as Emma came behind him. No one could say anything else as Wale just shook his head and Emma was already halfway to Mary Margret's bed. " Emma..." He called after her but there no used she was already at the women's bedside. All the monitors were being pulled off and everyone hadn't said a word. Wale came behind David patting his shoulder as he stood by the entrance of the door.

" I am sorry we did everything we could." He said softly. David watched as Emma went to the bed and grabbed Mary Margret's lifeless hand. Tears were rolling down her cheek and her whole world was falling. Finally she leaned up and kissed Mary Margret's cheek.

" I love you, Mama. " She whispered and a blast of light filled the air and suddenly Mary Margret woke up and smiled up at Emma. Emma gasped as she couldn't believe her eyes.

" I love you too, Emma. " Mary Margret said, her first words she told her daughter.


	15. Broken

_Okay I will like to take the time to first say thank you to those that have been reading my story. I know it is no where near perfect and not even sure if it is half that good. Second I was like to address something to one of you. There is a guest that has been on here a few times repeating the same problem about my story and that is that this is a 'Mama Snow' story. I can say that yes there is a lot of mama snow but that isn't what this is story is mainly about. As I have explained before this is an AU that is fairy close to the original story, however quit a few things are changed to fit Emma's age. So some of the characters will have different story lines like Regina, Ruby and Henry. But other storyline likes Emma and Snow instant connection is going to be there. However I do plan to change a few things so Charming can have some very important roles in Emma life. So if you would be patient and continue to read then you will see what I mean. Also this will not be my only story I plan to write a few AU that everyone will enjoy. I have one already planned that will involve a lot of Charming. I will continue to write this one and take in suggestions. So like I said before there will be more charming. Lastly could you be a lot less rude to me as I said before I am new. I promise I am listening to you and I will try to make you happy just like anyone else here who makes suggestions._

Broken

The room was silent for what seem like forever. Everyone starred at each other as the memories began to flood back. It hit them all at once like a wave. No one dare said a word. Emma was still at Mary Margret's bedside when suddenly a raging voice broke through the silence. " Henry Mills get back here!" Regina called as she race into the hospital after Henry. He tumbled inside to get a glance at Mary Margret and Emma. He had no clue what was going on but he heard Mary Margret was dead and now she wasn't.

" What happened?" Henry asked and finally everyone seem to come alive. There was several people in Mary Margret's room including Wale, David, a few nurses, and mother superior. First one to face Regina was mother superior who was known before the curse as the blue fairy.

" I suggest that you leave your majesty before the whole town is after. " the blue fairy said. Regina realized what had happened and knew her whole plan had failed. She looked at Henry.

" No matter what anyone says, I will always love you and you are my son. " She said and dashed out the room not looking back. Emma looked at Henry still not moving from her mother's arms. Henry finally realized what had happened and how Mary Margret was still alive.

" The curse, is it broken?" Henry asked. David who was still in shock turned to look at Henry as if the words now made sense. His real memories were back. He looked back at Snow, his one true love and then his daughter. The daughter he placed in the wardrobe thirteen years ago. Everyone seem to think they needed space and dipped out the room. David slowly made his way toward them not sure what to say. Emma had manage to moved closer to snow making a little room for him. Tears were rolling down each of them faces.

"Snow... Emma.. " He whispered as he reached for them. He wrapped his arms around them as best as he could. He just couldn't believe his eyes. He thought this was all a dream. He never wanted to wake up. He leaned up and kissed Snow passionately before leaning down to kiss Emma's cheek. " My girls" He said blinking away the tears.

" Oh Charming... is this real?" She asked the same question he had been thinking. It was Emma who seem to know the answer.

" Of course it is. I did it. I have my parents. " Emma said half to herself. She couldn't believe it. She knew the curse was real but didn't think she had it in her to break it. Snow and Charming both hugged her tightly. They would never let her go again.

"And you will never lose us again." Charming said kissing her head. He moved out the bed and helped Emma up. Though they never wanted to move from this spot, they had a lot of things to take care of like making sure everyone find each other. He helped Snow up and hugged her as Emma watched with a bright smile.

" You found me.." Snow said cupping his cheek. He kissed her once more.

" Did you ever doubt I would." He said and they both chuckled. They turned to Emma with a glowing smile. Suddenly Charming picked Emma up and the girl didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck. She waited her whole life for this. Thirteen lonely years had been enough. Snow reached her arms out as if they were passing a baby around but she was their baby. Emma went to her without question. For once she felt like she was home.

" Um.. don't want to ruin this moment but there is a mob out to kill Regina. " Blue said. Snow set Emma down and grabbed her hand to keep her close. Charming looked at Blue and sighed knowing they had to stop them.

" Come on we have to stop them. These are good people wouldn't want murder on their hands. " Charming said as off four of them rushed out.

 _At Regina's House_

" Open up Regina! Face off Evil Queen!" Wale yelled. He bang down the door. Basically the whole town was there. They were prepared to kill her. She cause them so much pain.

" Hey look!" Henry called as a wave of purple smoke came closer to them and soon engulfed them. " What was that?' He asked and everyone looked around them not sure what to say. Inside Regina knew what it was but had no idea how it got here.

" It's magic. " Rumble came from behind them with a young women who stood at his side. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She looked confused. " I brought it here. So Regina will be powerful once more so I would leave her be. " Rumble said with a grin. He turned away not really caring what the towns people did. At the same time he left, the charming family walked up.

" Back away from the door. Killing Regina isn't solving anything. " Charming walked up between the crowd. Emma and Snow stayed back. They looked at him as he stood at the door with his back to it. So he didn't notice when Regina opened it. The people gasped making him turn. They now face to face.

" Hello David. I think you guys should take the dark one's advise and leave me be now!" She screamed tried to throw some magic at them but it didn't work.

"Haha! You aren't so powerful are you, get her!" Grumpy demanded. But Charming stopped them.

"Stop you don't want blood on your hands. I won't let you. Now I will cuff her and place her in jail to keep us safe and her. " He said. He managed to take one from Ruby's office and knew he would need it. Charming turned and cuff the women. Regina shook her head.

" Just wait until I have my magic. I won't stay there long. I want my son. " Regina said. Suddenly Ruby broke through the crowd. She faced Regina. Snow wanted to hug her best friend but couldn't. Ruby looked at Regina with such hate. Henry turned with everyone to face her. Ruby was so angry but right now she was here for one reason and one reason only.

" You mean my son!" Red announced and everyone gasped in shock. Red couldn't believe Regina. She really had lied about loving her. She had never cared. She had got her son and kept him from her. She was so heart broken. Everything had been a false but there was one thing that had always been real, her love for Regina.


	16. Reunion

Reunion

" You're my mother?" Henry said suddenly. He pushed away from the crowd and turned to face Ruby. He looked at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe he hadn't figure it out. But it made sense, Red aka Ruby had been pregnant around the same time as Snow. Red's boyfriend had been killed by Red herself when she hadn't known she was the wolf. Henry had been born two weeks early. Red smiled softly taking her eye off of Regina.

" Yes I am.." Red said as she slowly made her way over to him. She wasn't quit sure what she should do. All she wanted to do was to hug son. Henry could tell she was confused on what to do and knew she needed a hug as well as he did. He decided to rush forward and hug her. He had always been closed to Red since it seem she was the only friend to Regina. She came around a lot and Henry always sense there was more. " Oh my dear pup... I thought I would never see you again. " Red said used to her wolf terms. Henry smiled at her then turned a bit to see Regina who looked heart broken. " Take her away David. " Red said holding on to Henry close.

" Lets go Regina. " David said pulling her away. Snow was standing with Emma who was trying to see Henry. She wanted to speak with him.

" Okay everyone clear out! We will post names of people still looking for love ones. " Snow said and slowly everyone cleared. Once they did, Snow turned toward Red. She couldn't believe this was her best friend and Henry was Snow's godchild. Emma was still at her side and Snow didn't want to let her go but she wanted to hug Red.

" I am fine. I took care of myself for thirteen years." Emma mumbled kinda annoyed at the moment. It would still take her a while to open up completely with her parents. Although she knew the curse was real it hadn't become real until now and she had mix feelings. Snow wanted to protest but knew now wasn't the time so instead she went over to hug Red.

" Red... " Snow said and Red was basically crying. " I have missed you. " She added. Henry took this time to meet up with Emma.

" How are you?" He asked as the two best friends were talking. Emma hugged her arms and frowned.

" Not sure. Like I am split. I am happy I finally found them but I hate that I had to find them to begin with. What about you? You mother didn't give you up but instead had her baby basically kidnapped at least that is what it looks like. " Emma said shrugging her shoulders.

" I am split too but not with my real mom but with my other mom. I want to be angry but I still love her as I am sure she loves me and I want to know what really happened. " Henry said. He glanced at his mother who had finally stopped speaking to Snow. They both came over standing by each of their kid.

"We are going to Granny's to meet up with your father and the rest of our friends. " Snow said to Emma and Red nodded. Snow went to grabbed Emma's hand but she pulled back.

" I can walk myself." Emma snapped without meaning too. Snow winced but let it go once more. Instead she walked next to Emma always keeping an eye on her. They piled into Snow's car and drove to Granny's.

" There you guys are." David said as they got out the car. There were a bunch of their friends behind them including her seven adopted brothers aka the dwarfs and granny. Snow hugged her husband once more and smiled.

" Miss me?" She teased. She pulled back then went over to a group hug from her brothers. She so glad to see them. Then she hugged Granny as David hugged Red, her brothers and then granny. Then Grumpy turned to Snow with a frown.

" I have one question if the curse is broke why haven't we gone back? " He asked as the rest of her brothers nodded in agreement. Snow looked around and shook her head.

" I have no idea. But I know someone who might know, Rumble. " She said. She turned to turned to her husband and he nodded in agreement. " Red could you take Henry and-" Emma cut her off as she shook her head.

" I am not a baby nor is Henry. We can don't want to go somewhere to hide. " Emma glancing at her parents. She wasn't trying to be mean but she realized she came off that way. Snow had enough. She wasn't going to stand for this.

" That is it Emma. I don't care how old you think you are. You are only thirteen. I am sorry and I will always feel guilty for you being alone for thirteen years but that is the past now. I am your mother and you are to listen to me. I love you so much and I want to take care of you. I am so glad that the curse only kept us apart thirteen years and not thirty. I still have a lot chances to raise you. So with that being said, you and Henry are going with Red while we took to Rumble. " Snow said in a stern voice but her tone was caring.

Emma was so surprised. No one had everyone care enough to tell her what to do. She realized how bad she had been acting and knew she should be happy that she finally found them. It just would take time. She ran forward hugged her mother before pulling. " Okay. " Emma said and walked by Red who took Henry and Emma with her.

" Snow you are so amazing. " David said kissing Snow's head. He then turned and motion for the brothers to follow them to Gold's shop. It took them minutes to reach it and together they walked inside. He was standing there speaking to a women David couldn't put a name to a face.

" One second Belle. " Rumble said and walked over to the group looking annoyed. "May I help you?" He asked and crossed his arms. Snow stepped forward and looked him up and down.

" We are here to find out why we haven't gone back? The curse is broken. " Snow asked. Rumble sighed. He didn't have time for this. He wanted to deal with Regina. He knew she would be mad with him for lying about what age Emma would come back and he needed to make sure she wasn't a threat to him or his love.

" We didn't go back because that place doesn't exist anymore. " Rumble said and a chores of gasp went around the room.

 _Meanwhile..._

" You two stay right here. " Red said as she placed the two kids at the door of her office. At the end of the office was the cell where Regina was. They both just nodded before Red turned to go by the cell. She narrowed her eyes at Regina. " Okay lets just get right to it, why did you steal Henry? To hurt me? Weren't you hurting me another by pretending to love me. " Red asked with such hate in her tone. Regina crossed her arms.

" For one I never meant to hurt you Red. I barely knew you exist back in the enchanted forest. So when I met you here it really was for the first time. Two I never pretend to love you. Three I didn't steal Henry. I didn't know he was yours honest. Most of the babies were swept up in the curse and when we got here most were returned to their parents as I knew who they belonged to and didn't want to take care of them. Henry wasn't easy to figure out. As I said I didn't know you to well beside the fact that Snow had a wolf as a best friend. So when I couldn't find his parents I took him in. I didn't have the book Henry later got so I couldn't just look it up. " Regina said and sat on the bed.

" Regina just stop lying about your feelings. I know you never loved me. But I do believe you about Henry because I know you loved him but don't think this means I will let you see him. You can stay in here and rot for all I care. " Red said and turned around without saying another word. She gathered the children and left.

 _Back at Gold's shop_

" Now if you guys don't mind I have things to do, so go. " Rumble said and turned to leave the group. He walked by Belle. " I will be back love, I have to do something. " He said. Not really knowing what to do the group walked out his shop and he followed behind. Finally it seem to hit them all. Snow turned on them and sighed.

" I know you guys want to believe him but we all know the dark one lies. We will find a way home soon I promised. " Snow said. Charming came over and grabbed her hand. " For now everyone needs sleep. Time we get some. " Snow said and the rest of them had started to move in opposite directions then stopped when a loud screaming sound came from the distant. It only took all of them seconds to decide to go toward the sound but the only thought that ran through Snow's mind was her daughter could be in danger.


	17. The Wraith

_Hey guys sorry it took me two days to post but I have been sick. Anyways if you like this story then spread the word and feel free to give me suggestions. Also stick around because a new story will be up soon along side this one. Okay enjoy the chapter!_

The Wraith

Emma watched Ruby carefully. Everything had happened at once. The curse had broke, she was reunion with her parents, Ruby was Henry's mother and everything else was just all over. Her head hurt. She just wanted to be normal. But how could she be? Her parent's were Prince Charming and Snow White. It was just too much for her. She snapped out her thoughts when Ruby came over. She grabbed Henry hand but Emma refuse to be pulled around like a child.

" Come on I am sure your parents are done speaking with Rumble. " Ruby said and they began to walk out until something flew pass their heads. They turned to see a floating black ghost like thing with red eyes starring them in the face. Emma and Henry screamed. " Stay behind me." Ruby said and pushed them behind her. She might not have turned into a wolf in thirteen years but she was still strong.

 _Meanwhile outside of Rumble's shop_

The group came to a stop when they saw Rumble walking their way with a smirk on his face swinging a thing that looked like a necklace. Snow stepped in front to stand by Charming narrowed her eyes at Rumble. " What was that and what do you have to do with it?" She questioned wanting to be prepare when they ran into whatever made that noise. Rumble chuckled.

" That was a Wraith. I sent it here. Regina mark by this necklace. When you are mark the Wraith comes for your soul and won't leave until it gets it. I was doing all of us a favor. The Evil Queen needs to go she is a threat to all of us. " Rumble said and everyone starred in shock. Suddenly Charming grabbed Rumble by the neck.

" You are the dark one don't you think you are a threat too and now you set something here that can kill us including my daughter. " Charming growled at him. He release him and motion for the group to run. " Find anything that you can lit on fire. Head for the station. " Charming called and he grabbed Snow's hand as they ran toward the station. They stopped to grab brooms and lit them on fire before busting in. When they inside they seen the creature and then seen their daughter.

Emma and Henry were standing behind Red. The Wraith was on a mission but the kids had distracted it. It was looking dead at them. Behind them Snow and Charming were waving their lit brooms. " Back away form our daughter!" they screamed together as they dashed forward. The wraith screamed in protest and went for an attack but the pair hit it with the fire. It screamed and flew out the window. They starred in shock. Snow and Charming ran forward and pulled Emma in a hug." It's okay you're safe. " Charming said.

" It isn't dead you know." Regina said suddenly. Everyone turned to her as if they forgot that she was there. She looked at the gate then at them." If you wish to survive you will let me out. It wants me. I should let it. " Regina said sadly. Henry stepped forward and shook his head.

"No! Mom you can't" He said protesting. Snow and Charming release Emma looked at Regina then Henry then back at Regina.

" As much as you did us wrong we are heros and heros and heros don't let people die no matter how bad they are. Plus we care about Henry and since it seems he cares about you we will just have to find another way so got any ideas." Charming asked. Regina sighed. She had one idea but it was quit crazy. She looked at Henry. She was touched that he still care for her.

" With magic being back I can try to open a portal to our land. Since there is nothing left it will just fall into emptiness." Regina said and once again pointed to the lock on her gate. Red was the one with the keys. She sighed she had no choice she wanted to have a relationship with Henry and that mean she couldn't let Regina die. She went over and unlocked the gate. Regina smiled.

" Lets go to the town hall there is more room there. Come on. " She said and she marched out the station. As much as they didn't want the kids to come along they had no choice. They were safer with them. Snow and Charming stood on either side of Emma. Emma looked at them but said nothing. Quickly they made their way to the hall before the beast got there. Snow and Charming grabbed brooms again and lit them. Regina went to the center of the room and tried hard to make the portal.

" Sooner would be better, Regina. " Snow yelled as the wraith suddenly busted in Emma and Henry were in the corner of the room staying out of the way. Charming and Snow kept backing until they were closed to Regina. The wraith was trying hard to get to Regina. Regina on the other hand was having trouble trying to get her magic to work. Emma reached out and touched Regina's shoulder as Regina was bent over trying to create the portal.

" You got this." Emma said knowing the women need encouraging. Suddenly magic flew from Regina's hands and the portal was opened just in time for the wraith to be pulled in. However Emma seemed to be a little to close to the portal and was pulled down. " Help!" She screamed trying to get out. Charming ran over in a panic and tried to grab her but it was too late she was gone. He didn't think twice.

" I promise to protect her!" He screamed and jumped in after her. Snow ran forward trying to follow but the portal close. She screamed as she fell to the ground.

"No! Charming! Emma!" She cried out. She suddenly felt Regina near her and turned on her. Her face turned right as she got up. She pushed the women hard causing her to wall. She hovered over her. " This is your fault!" She screamed unable to control herself. Regina grinned. Now she had her magic back nothing could stand in her way. She grabbed Snow and held her up by her neck.

" Oh dear Snow you got what you deserve." She said shaking her head. Henry who had been standing in shock ran over and pulled on Regina's arm. She turned to face him.

" Don't do this mom please." he begged. She sighed but let Snow go. She put her hand on his shoulder.

" Okay Henry. Lets go home." She said but he pulled back. He stand away from her and shook his head.

" I am not going with you. Not after everything you did." He said. Regina looked at him hurt. He was the only one she cared for and now he didn't want her. He was her son! She knew she needed to give him time though.

" Then who will you go with?' She asked half knowing who he would say. She hated to hear it.

" Me, I am his REAL mother after all. " Red suddenly came from behind the door. She stood behind Henry with two protective hands on his shoulder. Snow finally manage to get up. She walked over to stand by her best friend. She starred at Regina.

" Where are they Regina? Where did they go?" Snow asked as tears began to wall. She couldn't believe she just got them back! Now she lost them. Regina shrugged her shoulders not ready to tell them the truth. She used the magic she had and vanished into the air. " No!" Snow screamed but it was too late. Red place a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

" It is okay Snow, we will find a way. We will find them. " She promised. Snow turned to her best friend and cried into her shoulder. Henry hugged Snow as well as Red. Snow knew deep down she would find them, they always found each other.

 _In the Enchanted Forest_

" They are waking up." a voice was heard from where Charming laid. The floor was hard. Charming knew something was wrong. He felt someone hovering over him. He jerked up and blinked open his eyes. Before him was two women. One was dressed in warrior clothes usually seen on men and one was laced in a dress. Then his memory returned and he looked to his side to see Emma rising.

" Where are we?" Emma said as she looked at the two women. She moved closer to David. Charming could only think of one place. A lot looked different but deep in his heart he knew exactly where the portal split them out at. He turned to Emma.

" The Enchanted Forest, we are home, Em."


	18. Time to Find a Way Home (repost)

Time to Find a Way Home

 _Okay I want to first start by saying I posted this chapter last night and realize I posted the unfinished one. So I wanted to delete it and repost so everyone can see my chapter finished. I hope this clears up a few things. Sorry for the late chapter. This week was crazy. I have been very busy the last three days and very tired as I had a funeral to go yesterday. I am going to try to post a few chapters soon after this one. Maybe two chapters tomorrow. Also I will start my next story soon so be on a look out.  
_

Don't move a muscles. " the women dressed in the warrior armor commanded Charming and Emma. Charming looked at her with narrowed eyes. Who did she think she was? This was his land. The bigger question was how were these two ladies even here, he thought everyone got took in the curse. He decided not to move but he wanted to find out what was going on.

" Who are you? " Charming asked but he got no reply. The women moved quickly and tied his hands behind his back before he could move. He starred at her. " Let me go now! I am Prince David! I demand thee. " He yelled but she annoyed him and before he knew it he was knocked out with a rock she had behind her back.

"Dad!" Emma screamed but her mouth was covered. The other women grabbed Emma and pulled her along as the women who hit Charming pulled him. Emma decided to stay quiet. She never lived here. She had no idea what to do. Only her father could do something but he was knocked out. The women in the warrior armor turned to look at Emma as they continue to walk.

" I am Mulan and this is princess Aurora. Though you two don't deserve to know our names. But I need to know why did you guys bring that wraith here. It killed out prince. " Mulan said and Emma finally understand why they were so angry. At the mention of the prince Aurora began to cry. Emma felt bad for her. As far as she knew Aurora was the sleeping beauty she read and seen movies about. As for Mulan, Emma was a bit scared because if she was as tough as she was in the movie she knew she could hurt Emma.

" My father and I are from another land, the wraith was going to kill someone so we sent it here. We thought this place wasn't here anymore since the curse.. " Emma trailed off not sure what else to say. Mulan seem to understand but still was mad.

" Doesn't matter. You two will be place under lock down until it is decided what will happen to you two. " Mulan said as she stood in front of a cave. She basically threw David inside the cave and Aurora pushed Emma inside. Once inside Emma ran to her father's side as a gate was closed behind her. She threw herself at him crying.

" Dad... please wake up." She begged. She shook him softly but nothing helped. She laid her head on his chest and knew he was still alive. She just hoped he woke up soon.

" He will be fine child just give him time. " A voice spoke from the shadows. Emma leaped up and stood in front of him. A women appeared as she walked into the light. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled at Emma. " Oh don't worry I won't hurt you or him. " She said. Emma knew something was off with this women.

" Who are you?" Emma asked looking at the women. Emma didn't like this she wished her father would wake.

" I am Cora. I used to know your father. I know he is strong. " She said as she glanced at Charming. Little did the girl know how bad this women really was. Suddenly Charming gasped and opened his eyes. Emma turned and went to his side. He sat up very fast and pulled Emma to him. She hugged him tightly. " Oh well hello there Prince David. " Cora said with a smirk. Charming finally noticed the women and quickly pushed Emma behind him.

" Stay away Cora! Don't you dare touch my daughter. " He growled. Emma pulled from his hands and walked back in front of him. She looked between the two.

" Dad she won't hurt us. " Emma tried to plead with her father but Charming shook his head. He knew better.

" No you are wrong Emma. This is Regina's mother. No matter how bad you think Regina is, this women is ten times worst. " He said and placed a protective arm in front of Emma. He looked at Cora who was smirking as if she knew something he didn't know.

"I only wanted what was be-" Charming cut her off. He shook his head knowing that was wrong.

" No you didn't want what was best. You killed her true mate. What kind of mother does that. We are not listening to you. You are not to touch my daughter. We are going to get out of here and get back to our family as for you, you will be suck here. " He hissed. He pulled Emma with him as he walked away from her to be far as possible. Suddenly Mulan opened the gate.

" Come you two our leader will like to see you. " She said motioning for them to follow. Charming walked with Emma who had managed to pull out of his grip. He didn't fight with her knowing it just make things worst. When he got out the cave and seen who was waiting for them, he smiled. A tall dark skin guy who was also laced in armor turned to face Charming sharing the same smile.

" Lancelot, could it really be you?" Charming asked as the man shook his head and they joined hands shaking each other hands. Lancelot looked between Charming and Emma not really sure who she was but caught on quick.

" If I knew it was you David and your daughter I am guessing, I would have never prison you. I heard what happened and I believe your story about not knowing this land was here. " Lancelot said. Charming nodded as he glanced at the two women who had knocked him out. He looked at Emma beside him after then last at Lancelot.

"It is okay old friend. If it is okay with you, me and my daughter are going to travel to my castle and see what we can find to make a portal. I believe if we find the wardrobe Emma was placed in we could fix it somehow. Luckily I had my sword when we fell in is it here?" Charming asked. Lancelot nodded and grabbed the sword handing it to Charming.

" Be careful on your journey and if you need help send a message I can send Mulan. " Lancelot said. Charming nodded and shook his hand once more. He strapped his sword in and motion for Emma to follow him. Emma did but he could she seem very distant. Once they were away from everyone he turned on her and narrowed his eyes. " Okay what gives, what is wrong?" He asked. Emma wanted to lie but knew that wouldn't work.

" I am not sure really. I am confused with everything really. It just happened so fast. In a day I manage to get parents, find out I was only save to be a curse broker then I fall through to a land I never grew up in and not even sure why. I don't even know how this is here. I just to rest... " She trailed off and Charming come tell she was tired. He understood. They were now in the middle of the forest where he knew they could stop for sleep. They only traveled for ten minuted but outside of the small village they were in there was nothing much left. Everything was forest.

" Honey I know this is a lot. But lets get one thing straight, the only reason you are safe is because we made sure of that and not because we needed the curse broke. If we could have kept you during the curse we would have. But we couldn't have gone with you and if you stayed Regina would have killed you. We gave you, your best chance. " He said and bent down to scope her open even though he protest. " You are tired. I will carry you until I can find a good spot for us to rest. Tomorrow I promise to explain more. " He said and Emma relax. She rested her head on his shoulder and in seconds she was asleep.

 _Back at Storybrooke_

" Go away." Regina called from the other side of her living room door. Regina wasn't going back to the jail and now her magic had returned nothing would stop her from getting Henry back and most importantly, Red.

"Not until we talk. " Regina leaped up when she heard Red's voice. She opened the door and smiled as the women came in. She wanted to kiss her but knew that wouldn't end well. Regina looked at her softly but Red didn't seem to noticed. "Let's get this straight Regina. I know you have magic again. But you are not going to hurt my son. He is mine not yours. You don't own us. You might love Henry but that means nothing. Maybe one day I will trust you to see him but not now. As for us, well there is no us. If you want Henry to be part of your life you will not try to steal him from me." Red said.

" Ruby... you don't understand. You think I didn't love you and that was all a trick but it wasn't. I do love you and I will do anything I can to prove that. If that means forgetting magic then that is what I will do. " She said and somewhere deep inside Red knew she was speaking the truth but she couldn't tell Regina that.

" You can try all you want but nothing will win me back. I just wish I could undo what feelings I have for you. Anyways I am done here. Stay away Regina. And how about do something good like find a way to get David and Emma back. " Red said and left out the door leaving Regina crying.


	19. Our Castle

_Hello there everyone! How was you guys' Thanksgiving? Hope it was good. Okay time to address the last two comments. I am not really sure what you mean by how I am 'bashing charming'. I am trying my best to write the characters as close to their personalities on the show as possible. How does demanding to be let go make him arrogant, he thought he was being attack and farthermost he wanted to protect Emma. I just don't understand the issue. Sorry. But not to worry I will take in what you said so thank you for the suggestion and sorry if it seem like Charming was out of character. Now for the two comment, thanks for the suggestion. Not to worry I will make this different starting with the fact that charming went with Emma and not Snow. This in my mind will change a lot of things. But do remember this AU is changed to fit Emma's age so there shall be some similarities but also some changes. I will take in your suggestion though and in the future I will have more scenes that are different. Thank you too everyone who comments please continue to read._

Our Castle

It seem like ages before Charming could find a good hiding spot deep in the forest for them to rest. He gently shook Emma awake so he set her down. She looked at him in confusion. " Sorry but I need to set you down. I will find things to make a bed and stuff for a fire. It would be easier if you could walk. Come along. " He said but she stood in place as he set her down. He turned to look at her.

" I am big enough to watch myself. I am too tired to walk, I want to stay here. " Emma said crossing her arms. David sighed. He didn't like the idea but he doubt she would listen. He didn't want to force rules on her until they were safe home.

" Okay fine. Just scream if you need me, I won't be long. " He said and turned to leave. Emma sighed and sat down leaning against a tree. She looked around the place. It looked a little bit like the forest back home but different. She could tell strange things lied in the distant, creatures she never seem. She was a bit afraid and kinda wished she went with him. She hugged her knees to her chest and tried to block out the noises she heard.

"Little girls shouldn't stay out in the forest alone. " a voice came from behind Emma. She leaped to her feet and put her hands up in defense. Cora came from behind the shadows. She laughed as she came closer. Emma backed up and tried to scream but nothing came out. She shrugged for air " Oh don't even try. I am not in the mood to fight with dear old dad. Listen hear kid this is a warning. When you get to your castle, I want you to burn the wardrobe. And if you don't I kill your father then find a way to your world and kill everyone there including your lovely mother. Got it?" Cora threaten.

Emma gasped for air and felt her life slipping away, she nodded her head as tear fell from her eyes. Cora put her hand down letting go of the magic that held Emma's lungs shut. Emma stumbled backwards and fell on her behind. Cora stepped forward leaning over Emma with a smile but gasped when suddenly a sword was at her throat from behind.

" Back away from my daughter. " Prince Charming said from behind Cora. Cora chuckled in within seconds vanished into air. Emma finally let a scream out as tears fell from her eyes. Charming raced over and picked her up. She buried her face into his shoulder. What was she going to do? She couldn't tell him what she said but they needed the wardrobe to get back. Either way Cora would get to their world. " It is okay. I am here." Charming said sweetly. He carried her to the campsite where he managed to gather leaves and soft things for a bed.

" I am so sorry.. I should have listen to you." Emma said as she sat down on the ground hugging her knees. Charming had started to make a fire. A fish was laying on the ground next to the wood he had. He had dropped all of it when he noticed Emma was missing.

" It is okay, Em. You are safe now. We will find a way home and get away from her. Did she tell you anything?" He asked. Emma had grown up knowing how to lie. She was good at it. She knew if she said nothing he would know So she needed a cover.

" She warned me to stay away from the wardrobe. That was all she had to say then she attacked me before you came up. If you wouldn't have.." She trailed off and Charming squeezed her shoulder.

"I would have never let anything happen to you, Em. I will always protect you. Next time when I say to come with me, you need to come. No buts. " He said sternly as he started the fire. He started to roast the fish he had caught. Emma rest her head on her knees.

" How did you and mom meet. " Emma suddenly asked. She wanted to change the subject, not liking all the emotional things. Charming smiled as he cut up the fish with his sword and divided it up for him and her. She took her half and Charming dived into the story. Before he knew it she was finished her fish and almost falling over in sleep. Charming had just got to the part when Snow saved him from the trolls and they went their separate ways. He walked over to Emma and gently laid her down, kissing her forehead.

" Goodnight my Princess. " He said softly. He brushed her hair out her face and smiled. She was just so perfect. He sat down next to her and held his sword out prepare to watch over her all night. Before he knew it morning was here and he had managed to drift off. It was Emma who had woke him up.

" Dad time to go." He heard her say. He blinked opened his eyes to see her standing in front of her. He shook himself awake. He got to his feet and looked around. He couldn't believe he fell asleep. Emma could tell he was freaking out. She grabbed his hand. " It is okay we are fine. Come on we need to get home. " Emma said and Charming nodded walking ahead of her.

They pushed through the forest until they finally broke free to a small clearing. Charming stopped and held her back. Once he got a better look of what was before him, he gasped. There was vines spreading across a huge gated courtyard. There was dusty pathway that lead to one of the biggest castles Emma had ever seen. Her mouth hung opened. Charming turned to her, squeezing her shoulder. " Emma welcome to our castle. " He said as he guided her up the pathway to the home she should had grown up in.

 _Back in Storybrooke_

" Okay so do we have a plan?" Snow asked. She was standing in her loft's living room. She looked tired. She hadn't slept right since her husband and daughter fell through the portal. Her eyes were red from crying. Now she was surrounded with Red, Henry and even Regina. They had to figure out something.

" We need a portal. As I have told Red our land still exist but I really have no idea how we can create a portal there. I only how to get here by the curse. " Regina said shrugging her shoulders. She only agree to help because Red told her too and she knew Henry would be upset if she didn't. Snow looked at her with danger eyes.

" Well find a way Regina! My husband and daughter are in a world that is probably running with all kind of creature out to kill them. This is the land we all knew and loved. I could lose them and I am sure you would that but since you have decided for whatever reason to help us then that is what you will do. Now Regina go to Rumble and find a way to portal to them. " Snow demanded and Regina just rolled her eyes leaving them. Red grabbed her friend's shoulder.

"Snow you need to rest. You need to sleep. "Red said but Snow refused. She shook her head and began to pace back and forth.

" That has to be a way to talk to them. To ask them what is going on. Maybe something over there can help. " Snow said. She turned to face them and seen Henry looked a bit upset. She went over to him.

" Will they ever get back..?" He asked a bit heartbroken. Snow hugged her nephew. Well he was basically his nephew since Red was like a sister.

" Yes. We always find each other. " Snow said. Red came over and hugged both them. Together they each took in the support of each other. Snow knew that together they would get them back.


	20. Another Way Home

_Hello there everyone! Sorry it took me a few days to post. I have been busy. But I promise to keep posting! Anyways on to my two comments left for me. Thanks Laura for the lovely comment. I have tried my best to be very original and glad you guys love my story. Stay tune because when I find some extra time I will start my next story. Thanks again though for the support. Keep the good comments coming! And guest I just realized what I did lol I am sure Cora probably knew anyways since she knew a lot of things but I will keep it so the rest of them don't know. I will try to remember XD. Also don't worry I have good plans for that scene ;D Okay on to the chapter._

Another Way Home

Emma looked around as they reached the entrance of the castle. Behind all the vines and dirty it look quit beautiful on the outside. Her father was ahead of her as he opened the door. It creaked a fine sign that it hadn't been opened in thirteen years. Emma walked in first with her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her father chuckled placing a hand on her shoulder. "Amazing. " Emma said in awe.

" It is. I just wished you grew up here. You would have loved it. Sadly we can't waste time looking around. Cora is out there somewhere and we need to stay one step ahead of her. " He said guiding her through castle and upstairs where her nursery was. When they got there, Emma just starred. She looked at the rubbish that was covering her nursery. A tear fell from her eye. She should have slept here. Then she noticed the wardrobe.

"Is that it?" She asked. Charming nodded sadly. He walked over to the wardrobe. The memories of what happened that night were still fresh in his mind. He bent down to touch the dry blood on the floor as he remember how he almost died. Emma seen the blood and her eyes went wide. "What happened here?" She asked not knowing the story. Charming turned to face her and gave a soft smile.

" This was where I was stabbed right before I placed you in here. " He said. Emma bit her lip. She just couldn't believe it. All this time she believed her parents didn't care about her. That they just sent her through the wardrobe to break the curse. She could feel tears rolling down her cheek.

" I was angry at you guys for a while... wondering how you could let me grow up with you. But then seeing all of this... I...I... just not used to someone putting me first.." Emma said before falling into her father's arms. He picked her up and kissed her head holding her close.

" Well get used it princess. We will always put you first. You are our baby. We will always protect you. " He said as he rocked her back and forth. He was so grateful that they found her at this age. She needed them. He set her down just in time as Cora came in clapping her hands.

"Oh how sweet. Looks like though Emma failed me. I warned you dear so now you shall pay. But instead of killing dear old dad I have something better planned!" She said laughing. David stood in front of Emma prepared for a fight but Cora has something else in mind. She disappear into a cloud of smoke and reappear in front of Charming. Before he could react she poked him in his finger with a needle and disappear. David gasped and before he could say more he passed out falling down on the ground.

"Dad! No wake up! Daddy!" Emma screaming going to his side. She tried shaking him awake but nothing worked. She had no idea what happened and how to fix it. All she could do was bury her face in his shoulder and cry.

 _Meanwhile back at Storybrooke_

"So what do we do now?" Henry asked as Snow release him. Snow sighed and looked at them. She hadn't slept in ages. She was about to fall over.

"Now we all get some sleep including Snow. We can plan tomorrow. " Red said patting her friend's shoulder. Red and Henry walked out the door leaving Snow to herself. Snow frowned deeply. She just wanted her husband and daughter back. She needed sleep though and went to her bed. Within second she fell asleep. She hadn't slept in two days so when she fell asleep she fell into a very deep sleep leaving her mind open to wander. The next thing she knew she woke up in a room lit with fire and instantly knew where she was. Something was different though because she swore she saw someone.

"Hello?" Snow called. She knew this world was only for those who have been under the sleeping curse. She never seen anyone else here. She walked carefully toward the figure still not sure who it was.

"Snow..?" a man voice came the figure she seen. Her eyes widen in shock. How was he here? She tried to run to him but was block by the flames.

"Charming! What are you doing here?" She asked. Now she was worried. Emma was alone and would have no idea what to do.

"Cora she put me under a sleeping curse. Some how I broke through and landed in this room. I only hoped you would come here. Cora is alive and well. I don't know how but she is planning to come there. I don't know what to do though. I can only hope Emma finds a way. She needs to figure out that she needs to kiss me like she did you. I think that is the only way to wake me. " He said. Snow was now in tears. Charming leaped over the flames and went to her.

" Oh my Charming... This is a nightmare. What if I never see you again. " She said covering her eyes. Charming tried to hug her but couldn't. She frowned deeply. " I love you so much... I just want to see you and Emma. " Snow said wiping her eyes.

 _Back in the castle_

Emma moved from his side. She had to do what she was supposed to. She couldn't have Cora get to her mother or anyone else. She find the only lit torch there and threw it at the wardrobe. She frowned as it lit up. They would have to find another way. Emma turned suddenly when she heard footsteps. She relaxed when she noticed it was Lancelot, the man that let them go. He looked at Emma then Charming.

"What happened?" Lancelot asked as he walked over. Emma bent down staying close to her father. She was afraid something might happened. Emma looked at the man.

"Cora.. she poked him with a needle and he pass out. Can you help me?"She asked. Lancelot nodded as he came over he looked at her as he realized what happened.

" He is under a sleeping curse. He needs a kiss from his true love. Though your mother isn't here, I am sure you will do. Parent-children love is just as powerful. " Lancelot explained. Emma seem to understand. It made sense. She woke her mother who hadn't been under a spell but it was kinda the same thing. She pulled herself together and leaned forward repeating the same action.

" I love you daddy, please come back to me." She said as she kissed his cheek and once again a wave of magic fell over them.

 _In the fire room_

" I love you too Snow. I promise we will be together again. " He said and finally managed to touch her cheek. She tried to hold it together. Suddenly he felt a tug and had a feeling he was waking up. His daughter did it. He smiled as he kissed his wife's cheek. " She is doing it Snow. I am waking up. I will see you soon. I promise. You need to warn Regina about Cora. She might still find a way there. Even though I am waking up you know I will be back. Try to come back if you can have anything that can help me. Okay bye now I have to go." Charming said and Snow simply nodded as tear fell before Charming was gone.

Charming gasped as he opened his eyes after hearing what Emma said. His heart flew when he heard her say daddy. He looked at her with sweet eyes. " And daddy loves you princess. " He said reaching up to kiss her cheek. Emma clung to his neck. Charming flung his hands around her. Only when Lancelot clear his throat did Charming looked up. He stood up with Emma still in his arms. Emma squirm out his arms kinda done with the mushy feelings thing. She stood beside him.

" Hello there Prince James. I figure you might need helped when I realize Cora was gone. I came just in time to help Emma wake up. It seems she burned the wardrobe though. " Lancelot said. Charming forgot about the wardrobe. He gasped when he seen it. He turned to face Emma who looked sad.

" I had too... Cora threaten me in the forest. She wanted me to burn it but I guess she thought I wouldn't so she put you under the curse. But I had to keep her from getting to mom.." Emma explained afraid her father would be mad. Charming nodded as if he understood.

" It is okay, you did the right thing. We need to go back. Find another way. Lancelot can we go with you?" he asked in hopes he came on a horse Lancelot nodded.

" I brought along two horse one to ride and one for you if I found you. Don't worry we find another way. " He said walking out the door. Charming face his daughter. He had something to say.

" You have been very brave. I know it hasn't been easy for you especially with emotions and getting close to us. I am glad you are trying. Thank you for trying. Now lets go, get back to your mother. " He said. Emma didn't have much to say she just smiled and followed him out. It was time they got home, where they belonged.


	21. The Compass

_Hey guys thanks for the support once more! I got a request for you guys. I want to know if I am doing a good job with making Emma act her age. I am 20 so it has been awhile since I have been 13 lol If you guys have any advise for me if I am not doing good then let me know. But please be gentle with me lol Also I just want to say that some of you have suggested I stay to my original ideas and stay away from the original story more which I am trying. But just wanted to say especially for this next chapter that sometimes the chapters might fall close to the original story but to not to worry as many will still continue to be my own ideas. It is just I feel that some scenes are better left untouched. Okay on to the chapter!_

The Compass

"What..? How? She was dead! " Regina growled as she paced back and forth. Snow was standing in her living room after explaining what Charming told her. Regina faced her shaking her head." Impossible. " She said in shock. Snow sighed.

" I wished Regina but that is what Charming told me. She is gonna find anyway to get here so more of a reason to help me figure a way to get them home before her. " Snow said. Regina looked annoyed. She didn't have time for this. She didn't care. But she had to remember why she was helping her number one enemy.

"You honestly think I know how to defeat her! I tried. I thought she was died. She isn't so what does that tell you. Tell your husband he needs to be quicker than her. That's all. Find a way to immobilize her. My hands are tied. Now leave. " Regina said and Snow nodded heading out. Regina knew of only one person who could help her.

"What do you want. " Rumble growled. He was sitting at a table with Belle. He didn't look happy with her. " Go away Regina. You have done enough. "He growled.

" I think you might want to hear me out. This involves someone we both don't want to see. " She said and Rumble looked at her confused. Regina took a deep breath. " My mother. " She finished.

Back in the enchanted forest

Emma followed behind Charming until they got outside. She stopped and starred at the two horses. One was brown with a splash of white and the other was black with a splash of white. Lancelot got on the brown one so she figure the black one for them.

"Don't worry I will help you up. " Charming said. He chuckled when he seen her look shock. She would need to get used to him figuring her out. Without another word he picked her up and sat her on top. Then he climbed on behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and grabbed the reins. With one quick motion the horse took off.

"So what are we going to do now? " Emma asked as she held on tight to the horse. Riding the horse made her a little sad as she would have grown up learning how to ride one. Maybe her father could teach her if they ever got back.

" We need to get back to the village where Lancelot is from. Once we are safe we can discuss plans. " Charming explained. Emma nodded. She figure something else would work.

" When we get back, could you teach me to ride?" She asked trying to keep their minds off the worst. Charming smiled he was touched. He gave her a quick kiss to her head.

"Of course. I want to teach you to sword fight too. You should learn it all. " He said happily. Emma didn't ask anything else. She could feel her body getting tired. Before she knew it she was leaning heavily against her father sleeping.

Back in Storybrooke

"So what do you suggest we do? " Regina asked. Her and Rumble had went back to his shop explaining to Belle it was important. Rumble was searching through his shop for what, Regina wasn't sure.

" We need to prepare for her coming through the portal instead of them. I will make up something to poison the portal so whoever comes through will die but I need your help. " Rumble explained. Regina wanted to agree but couldn't.

"No. You will have to do that alone. I promised R..Henry I would help them. If they come through -"

"If?! How can we be sure. You came to me Regina remember that. Don't worry you will come sooner. Now leave me. You have done nothing but waste my time. " He growled. Regina rolled her eyes but walked out. As she did she ran into Red.

" I see you are speaking with the dark one. Nothing I said matter. " Red said angrily. She crossed her arms. Regina sighed. She didn't need this now.

"It isn't what you think, Red. I don't if you heard but my mother is alive and trying to make her way here. We were discussing a way to stop her but his way isn't my way so I will have to figure it out on my own. Not that you care. " Regina said with a bitter tone. Red seem to soften a bit.

" I only heard stories of your mother. If she comes here how bad will it be? " She asked looking worried. She didn't want anyone to get hurt if she could help it.

" My mother's magic plans make my plans look like child play. " Regina said with bitterness. Red seem to think this over. Regina shook her head. " I know you don't trust me, Red but I am trying to do the right thing. I don't want my mother coming here to hurt Henry or you. I can't lose you guys. " Regina said.

"Your mother coming here won't change the fact that you already have Regina. I am just not sure I can ever trust you. But I want to protect Henry so if you need any help just let me know. " Red said and turned to leave. Regina would take any moment to prove her worth to Red. She gently grabbed Red's wrist. " Wait don't go... come with me to the house. I do need your help. " Regina said as she released Red. Red simply nodded and followed Regina to the house but she had to keep herself from shivering at the touch. She missed the way Regina touched her. Back in the enchanted forest

"Em wake up." Charming said he gently shook her awake. Emma blinked open her eyes and gasped. They were back at the village but it didn't look the same not at all. There was bodies of men laying on the ground, died. Charming leaped from the horse and helped Emma down. She held her hand to her mouth as she glanced around.

"What happened here?" Emma asked not sure what to say. Lancelot frowned it seem a lot of his people got away they knew where to go if trouble came but come must have stayed behind. Emma stopping looking around when she noticed a boy around her age sitting off to the side crying. " Look." She said. Her father noticed him and they walked over together.

" Hey there buddy. Are you okay? Where are your parent?" Charming asked. The boy quickly wiped his eyes not wanting these stranger seen him upset. He was at that stage where he didn't want people seeing him cry.

" I am fine. My father was killed just now. Why should you care. You come afterward. " the boy growled as he stood up. He short black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a button up plaid shirt and tore up jeans. Charming looked at Lancelot then Emma then back at the boy.

"What is your name boy? By the looks of things these people hearts were ripped out so Cora got here how come you weren't touch. " Charming asked a bit curious.

" I am not telling you my name! I was pulled to the safe place while my dad got stuck here! " the boy yelled at Charming. Lancelot who came to stand beside the boy also figure something was off because the boy kept looking around them for something or possibly someone.

" Just curious but which one is your father. We can bury him like he should be. " Lancelot asked. What the boy didn't know was Lancelot knew all of his people and knew this boy wasn't one of them. The boy pointed to a man he knew was Jame Hutch. Lancelot shook his head. " That is James Hutch who has no kids. So how about you tell us who you really are and why you are lying?" Lancelot asked crossing his arms. The boy looked at him nervously.

"'Will you keep me safe... she is after me...My father stole from her a while back when he abandoned me and now she tried to use me to distracted you guys so she could get the compass... please I don't want die..." the boy asked. Charming frowned.

"We will keep you safe but we need a name kid. " Charming said and the boy nodded looking between the three people. He looked down at his hands as he black hair covered his face.

" My name is Killian Jones. " He said finally and looked back at them.

 _I want to add that yes I will have Killian in this story. If you don't like him then keep reading because I plan to change his character a lot especially since he too is thirteen. But his backstory will be similar. His growth in character and how he acts I will change. So please don't judge right away. I will put a lot of my twist into him and his story._


	22. MIx Feelings

_Hey guys sorry once more for taking a while to post. I have been busy. Sadly I got two D's in two of my classes causing me to be put on an academic suspension so I hadn't had the energy to type. I am in college by the way. However I love writing this story so I want to get back to it. Also thank you Guest for the advise. I also wanted to say that I am writing Emma the way I feel a thirteen year old should act. Not the way most thirteen year old act. I am not saying anyone has complained about her acting too young I just wanted to pointed it out. I feel a thirteen year old who just found her parents would be more needy of them. However she will still have a few issues with letting them through her walls. Lastly I totally agree with you AECM and glad you understand. Now on to the chapter!_

Mix Feelings

Charming gasped as he realized who this boy was. He knew the story of the Jones'. Killian's father had abandoned him and his brother in Neverland when Cora's men came for him as he had stole from Cora. Killian's brother had died during their time there. " I heard of your story Killian. But what I don't get is how you got here? And what is the compass you spoke about?" Charming asked. The boy shuffled in his spot not sure he could trust them.

" After my brother died I was lost. I didn't know what to do. My father was gone and now my brother so when Cora came and said she could bring me here I jumped at the chance. I had nothing there. I didn't want to stay.. Peter was actually my friend. Her deal though was I would help her with anything so I did. I am just not sure I can tell you. She will be back for me. " Killian said running his hands through his hair.

"Kid you can trust us. We are the good guys, Cora is not. We can take you with us once we find a way back. But we need your help. " Charming said. Emma came from around her father as she had been quiet the whole time. She crossed her arms looking the boy up and down.

"You really wanna work with her. She is the Evil Queen's mother. What does that say about her? I need to get back to my mother and you could have a fresh start. " Emma said. Killian sighed as he watched the girl. He wasn't sure how he felt about her. But he was a smart boy. He knew if they tried anything he would go back to Cora.

" Cora is heading to a bean stock where the last giant lives and a compass that will lead her to your world. " Killian explained. Lancelot looked at the kid. He narrowed his eyes a little.

"How can she get there? The wardrobe was burned?" Lancelot asked. Killian took a deep breathe not wanting to say more. But he knew he had to try. He didn't want to stay here dealing with Cora.

" She wanted you to burn it so you couldn't use it. She is going to take it to a place she can restore it because her magic isn't good enough. " He explained. He didn't know anything else. He only knew this because he over heard her talking about it. The prince seem to know what he was talking about.

" Lake Nostos, it was said to restore anything lost. But that lake dried up a while ago before the curse. I am guessing she has magic to bring it back so we will have to move quick. Killian do you know where the bean stock will be at ?" Charming asked. Killian simply nodded. Lancelot pointed to their horses.

" Let's go then. Killian you will ride with me so you can lead the way. " Lancelot said. The boy nodded. He walked with Lancelot to the horses and he got up without any help. Emma gasped. He got up with ease. He surely was a mysterious boy and Emma wanted to learn more about him. But for now they had to find the compass. Her father helped her up before taking off.

" I think it is time we get home. " Charming said to Emma and she just leaned into him in a way of agreeing with him.

Back in Storybrooke

"So what can we do?" Red asked once they got back to Regina's house. Red sat down on the sofa a little uncomfortable to be back here. Her feelings were mixed. She just wanted to go back before this all happened but that was all a lie. She just had to forget it. She shook the ideas away and looked up at Regina who was pacing back and forth.

" Well Rumble is planning to use a potion to kill anyone that comes through the portal which is the wishing well here. We need to find a way to speak to David to make sure they get back and not my mother. Snow can see him in the dream world since my mother decided to put him in a sleeping curse but Emma was able to wake him. But I can't think of a way to keep her distracted long enough for them to win." Regina explained. Red suddenly had an idea. She stood up.

" Snow told me about how Cinderella was able to freeze Rumble long enough to imprison him with Squid ink. If they had some they could use that. " Red said. Regina ran over and hugged her. Red gasped but said nothing.

"Red you are so smart! We will need to speak to Snow. She'll know where there is some ink. " Regina said with an excited voice she backed away from Red who was still shock. Regina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. " Don't look like that! I used to hug you all the time. " Regina said sitting down. Red turned to look at her.

" I know that Regina. But you caused so much pain to so many people including me. You hurt me in ways I am not sure I can forgive you. You took my son away. You don't think I miss this!" She screamed. Regina stood not inches away.

"You don't think I know that! Red if I could take it all back I would to be with you! I am tired of this!" She screamed. Both stood there breathing heavily and red in the face. It was Red who moved first and cupped her hands behind Regina's head and pulled her in a passionate kiss. Regina wrapped her arms around Red's waist and pulled her even closer. They were so lost in each other arms that they didn't hear someone coming in.

"Hey Regina we ne- Oh my! Um.." Snow said in shock. The pair broke apart to see her standing there shock that quickly turned to anger. She turned away and slammed the door behind her. Red sighed as she broke away from Regina.

" This is why this can't happen. What would others think. I got to go after her. She will be angry. " Red said and ran out the door after Snow leaving Regina alone again. Well at least she thought she was alone until Henry came downstairs. He walked over and touched her arm. Regina turned and didn't say a word. She just fell to her knees pulling Henry into a hug.

"Snow wait!" Red called after Snow who was walking pretty fast. She stopped suddenly and turned to face Red. Tears were falling down her red cheeks. She looked at Red with blazing angry eyes.

"Really! Regina! Of all people! How? Why? I understand falling for her before the curse was broke but now you are kissing her after everything she did and it seems the kiss is more important than finding my family!" Snow yelled. She was shaking with anger. Red sighed and came forward.

" Snow listen. I haven't meant for this to happen I promise. I feel in love with her before the curse. I have been trying to stay away from her. I am so angry with her but in the heat of the moment we kissed. I am so sorry I never wanted to hurt you. Please forgive me. I promise this would be the last time. I never meant to even kiss her. I am just confused. It is hard. " Red tried to explain. Snow soften a little and frowned deeply.

" Red I understand but why didn't you tell me. We were best friends even during the curse. We are sisters. You didn't have to hide this. I could have helped you. You can't believe her lies Red. " Snow said hugging Red. She nodded softly.

" I know she lies. I know that all she did was lie about her feelings for me. And even know she is trying to trick me. " Red said beginning to cry. Her feelings were real. Snow shook her head.

"Actually I meant she lies about changing and being a good person. Red what I walked into was real. That doesn't mean you should be with her though. She can't be trusted. She might say she is trying for Henry and maybe even you but you can't just trust her to change. " Snow said. Red was taken back by Snow's words. Was she right? Did Regina really love her?

Back in the enchanted forest

"We are here." Killian said from up front. Charming looked up at bean stock. He wasn't sure what would happen from here. All of them leaped down from the horses. They gather together at the foot of the bean stock. Charming faced them all.

" I am going up. No buts about it. " Charming said heading toward it. Emma ran forward and leaped in front of him. He looked at her surprised but he tell she was upset.

" No! You can't! What if I don't see you. " Emma said as a tear left her eyes. Charming bent down so they were eyes level. He kissed her cheek.

" It has to be me. The bean stocks are coated with something to keep humans away. A long time ago I had to climb one of these but there was no one up there. My hands were put in a spell to let me climb up there. I promise baby I will be back for you and your mother. I will get up, get the compass and get back. " He said kissing her head. He leaned up and turned to Lancelot. He pulled him aside. " If I am not back in ten hours get them safe. Get them back to my land. Cut it down. " He said and Lancelot nodded.

"Daddy..." Emma said in a whispered. Charming turned with a big smile on his face. " I love you. " She added. He leaned down to pick her up and hugged her tightly.

" I love you too, Em. " Charming said and let her down. He began his journey up the stock.


	23. Our Friendly Giant

Our Friendly Giant

"You still call your father, Daddy?" Emma jumped when she heard a voice behind her. She turned to see Killian standing behind her looking smug. She huffed.

"Why should you care? You don't know me. I might not see him again and I just found him. Why don't you sit down and leave me alone. I am not afraid of boys and I will punch you. " She said as she turned to face the bean stock. Her father was out of sight by now. She frowned. She only hoped he came back.

" You didn't have to be mean. It was just a question. " He said running his hand through his hair. He actually looked a bit sad. He hadn't meant nothing about it. He did what she said and sat down. Though she noticed this and turned to face him. She sighed.

"I know but right now I am not in the mood. My life has been turned upside down. I have parents and then I am thrown into a world I have never been too. Now my father who I just got back might die. Sorry if I am on edge. " She said. He leaned back on his hands.

" I understand. I have you know I am parent-less so I get where you are coming from. But I am sure he will make it. I heard stories about him. So you will have something I didn't have. A father who would die for his kid. " Killian said wrapping his arms around his knees. Emma went over and across from him.

" I am sorry. Let's start over. Hi, my name is Emma Swan. " She said extending her hand to him. He shook her hand with his charming smile.

" Nice to meet you Princess Emma, I am Killian Jones. " He replied with a smirk. She gasped a little at the title he gave her.

At the top of the beanstalk

"Okay come out! Face me giant!" Charming screamed. He held his sword up ready to fight but he rather not fight the giant. He walked forward only to hear heavy footstep coming his way. The giant came for him.

"You! How dare you come back here!" the giant screamed. Charming looked at him confused but had to dodge when the creature came toward him. He swung at the giant and it screamed in agony.

"I never meant you!" Charming screamed but the giant didn't believe him. Charming began to run. He ran between the giant's legs and ran from him. Of course he chased him. Charming noticed what looked like a trap. He ran toward it and ran on the other side. The giant fell for the trap and when he was under the trap, Charming sliced at the chains. It fell and hell the giant in place.

"Kill me! " the giant yelled. But Charming was a man of his honor. He pointed the sword at the giant but then noticed another at his feet which the giant was starring at.

" What is this sword? " Charming asked picking the sword up. The giant back away from him looking scared. " I am guessing it can kill you. Well I won't do that. I only came here for one thing. But what I want to know is what you meant by I have been here before? I haven't?" He asked confused.

" You came here before and kill my family with that sword. Or at least someone who looked a lot like you. Just kill me!" the giant said closing his eyes. Charming sighed. He now understood.

" I am not going to kill you and that wasn't me. I had a twin bother. I promise you. I never been here. " He said and dropped both swords. He showed him his hands. " See I won't hurt you. I need to help my family. I need a compass you have and then I will be gone. " He said and the giant seem to believe him. He didn't act the way his twin did. He raise his hand and pulled something off his neck. On a chain was the compass. He handed it to Charming through the gates.

" Why didn't you kill me?" the giant asked. Charming took the compass and started to move the trap that held the giant. He smiled softly.

" I not a monster. I have a heart. I could tell you only wanted to kill me because of your family. I would kill anyone if it meant saving my family. I felt what you felt. I didn't want to kill you though. Thank you for this though. I can tell you are alone. How about you come with me. What's your name?" Charming asked. The giant shook his head as he stood up.

"My name is Anton. I don't think it is a good idea that I come with you. I am too big for one thing. Your people will be afraid of me. " He said with a sigh. Charming wasn't leaving without this giant. He walked closer and was glad to see Anton didn't move.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Anton. I am the prince of my people. They believe anything I say. Once we get back I am there is a way to make you small. You can be happy with us. Better than living here alone. " Charming said. Anton smiled but it was a sad one.

" I must stay here. I have to stay here. This is my home. Thank you for the choice though. Now you must leave. Your family will be waiting for you. " He said and Charming didn't say much more when he turned to leave.

On the ground

"It is hard to believe sometimes that I am a princess. This is all so new. " Emma said. Killian nodded. He understood how she felt. Growing up seeing his father sail their ship never prepared him for the time he had been left where he had to be a captain of a there ship at the early age of twelve.

" I understand. At our age we should be playing games with our parents. Being free. But we can't. We have to grow up. We have to be serious. But Emma you have a chance to be a real kid with them. Don't let the idea of being a hero or princess control your life. " Killian said. Emma nodded with a soft smile.

" You will get that. Come with us. You can come back with us and have a new life. Maybe someone can adopt you. " Emma said. Killian shook his head. He just didn't want to believe that. Cora's deal was still fresh in his hand. She said she would give him everything and she even promised to take him in. That was very hard to take in. Before he could speak the sound of something hitting something hard was heard. Emma turned around and gasped. Lancelot was whacking at the bean stock.

"No! What are you doing!" Emma cried as she ran forward and tried to pull at his arm. Lancelot didn't realize she was there and turned. In one quick motion he sliced at Emma across the face. Emma fell to the ground and knocked out cold.

"What have you done?!" Killian yelled. He ran over to Emma's side and covered the bleeding wound. Lancelot frowned not sure what to do. But he had to continue cutting the beanstalk. What he didn't know was how strong the thirteen year old boy was. He pounced on the knight's back and tried to get his hands around his neck.

"Why do you want her to be fatherless? Do you know what that is like?" the boy screamed as Lancelot tried to get him off. " It is horrible!" his voice cracked. He wanted scream more but being thirteen his voice wasn't the best since he was starting to go through puberty. This distracted Killian long enough for Lancelot to pull her off and gently place him on the ground.

"Stop!" Charming screamed as he fell down the beanstalk. Killian managed to wiggled out Lancelot's arms. Lancelot looked at Charming then back at Emma. Now he realized how bad everything was. He walked over to Emma and motion for Charming to come over. That was when Charming seen her on the ground passed out.

" I am so sorry James. I didn't mean too. She came behind me and before I knew it she was on the ground. I was only trying to do what you told me. " Lancelot said. Charming ignored him. He stepped between Lancelot and Emma so he could get a better look. He bend down and picked her up holding her like he did the day she was born.

" Oh my poor princess. I am so sorry. I should have been here. I let you down again. " He said burying his face in his shoulder as tears fell. Killian came behind them and tried to see Emma. Charming noticed him. He turned to him and gave a soft smile. " Thank you for trying to protect her. " Charming said. But Killian wasn't paying attention. His mind wasn't on them. He was thinking about Cora's offer again.

" Sorry but I can't let this go." Killian said and quickly grabbed the compass that was hanging from Charming's pants pocket. Charming was still numb from finding his baby girl passed out that he didn't have time to go after the boy. Lancelot however took off after the boy but within seconds came back shaking his head.

"He vanished. Cora probably knew he had it and brought him to her. " Lancelot said. Charming fell to his knees with Emma still in his hands. He candled her tightly to his chest. He needed to be strong for her. He needed to get her back. Lancelot placed a hand on his shoulder. " We will defeat her. But your daughter needs you now. I will give you some time. " Lancelot said and walked off to sit down.

" I have to back into a deep sleep and hope to see Snow. She will know a way to defeat her. We have to defeat her. We have to get back. My daughter lost too much blood. I know you didn't mean to hurt her but you did and now I might lose her. She has to get back so the people there can help her. I am going to stop the bleeding then I trust you to watch her while I sleep. " He said and laid her on the ground gently. He took his shirt off and managed to stop the bleeding.

" James I promise to protect her with all my life. I truly feel bad she is like this and I will never forgive myself. " Lancelot said. Charming looked at him with a sad smile.

" First thing first this is something I need to tell you. " Charming said and launched into the story about his twin brother and how real name was David. Once he was done he handed Emma to Lancelot after kissing her cheek. " Take care of her. I won't be long. " He said and laid down on the ground. It wasn't long before he find himself in the dream world again where his beloved Snow was there waiting for him.


	24. Will It Be Too Late

_Hey there guys I am back once again! I will like to info you if you don't know already that I have posted my second story! That being said I will continue to post to this one as often as I have been. Some of you may have noticed I post at least one chapter every other day sometimes every three days. I am trying to post at least three to four times a week so be patient. Okay on to the chapter!_

Will It be Too Late

"Snow!" Charming yelled as soon as he woke up in the dream world. He hoping with all his soul she was asleep at this time. He pushed through the flames and finally managed to see her. She was also looking for him.

"Charming?" She questioned and ran toward him. She smiled at him gently but could tell something was off about him. She touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Emma. Lancelot well first thing first is he is alive. But long story anyways. He cut Emma's cheek by mistake. I will explain later. But she is injured bad and also knocked out since she hit her head on the ground. I am so worry for her Snow. We need a way to stop Cora so we can make it through the portal to there. We found a way. Do you have any ideas?" He asked after explaining what happened. Snow looked like she would burst into tears any second.

"Emma... my poor baby.." She said hugging her arms tightly to her chest. She had to stay strong though for Emma. She took a deep breath in. " Charming remember the squid ink we used to paralyzed Rumble, there might be some still left there. Find it and use it on her. Get our daughter back. " She said just in time as she realized she was waking up. " I love you Charming." She said and was gone.

" I love you too Snow. " He whispered as she left and then he too started to wake. He rose up quickly and looked around. He seen Lancelot holding Emma. Which only told him she still hadn't woke up.

"Ja- I mean David. You're awake good did you figure out what we need. " Lancelot asked as he handed Emma to him. Charming winced as he looked at her pale body in his arms. She lost too much blood and the cut looked worst. He held her tight to his chest as he managed to climb on his horse.

" We must go to Rumpelstiltskin's cell where there is ink that can paralyze Cora long enough for us to over power her. " was all he said before taking off as fast as he could on the horse. Just fast as he was when he raced to Snow to break her curse.

Back in Storybrooke

"Mom?" Henry called out. He walked in the small room that Red lived in as he hadn't spoke to her in a while. She hadn't answer his calls and he was beginning to worry. He stopped in his tracks when he seen her curled in a ball on the sofa and heard soft sniffles coming from her. He walked over and sat down. It was then she finally looked up with puffy red eyes.

" Oh my pup... I am sorry I didn't mean for you to see me like this. I am fine though. Nothing to worry about. " She said as she opened herself up and opened her arms as s sign she wanted a hug. Henry fell right into her arms and hugged her as tight as he could. Strange enough him and Red bonded quickly as mother and son. He felt he had already been closed to Red before the curse that knowing the truth just pushed him even closer to her.

" I know you aren't fine. " He finally said pulling back. He looked at her with soft sad eyes. Red wiped her eyes and try to smile at him. But he knew better. " What is wrong, mom?" He asked with a serious tone. She hugged her knees to her chest and frowned.

" I am just upset with everything going on. I missed thirteen years of your life because of Regina. I am just so angry and hurt. It is just taking me time to get over it. I am glad though you don't me or anything and grown real close to me. " She said but Henry knew she was keeping something else. He knew it was about his other mom.

" For one I could never hate you. You really had no choice. You couldn't stop what happened. But you are here now and I am still young. But I know you are also upset about how close you were to my other mom. I don't exactly understand those kinds of things but I knew you care for her before the curse and now you are confused. " He said and at that she busted into tears. He decided it was best to just be quiet ad hug her. So that was what he did and they spent a while just holding each other.

Meanwhile...

"Snow, please open up." Regina begged at Snow's loft door. Snow finally came to the door to crack it open. She crossed her arms not in the mood for anything else." Look I am not here to discuss your best friend. I already told her what I had to say. I am here because Rumble is planning to make the portal where whoever comes through there will die. If you want your husband and daughter to stay alive. I suggest you come with me. " Regina said.

"Just know Regina helping me doesn't prove anything. I want you to stay away from Red. You caused to much pain already. Now let's go. " She said and grabbed her coat. No one will stop her from seeing her husband and daughter again.

Back in the Enchanted forest

" Can't believe I am back here. The last time we came here, Rumble said we wouldn't see our daughter for 28 years. Which still makes me wonder since we got her back at 13. I guess even Rumble can't clearly predict the future. " Charming as he walked with Emma in his arms to the cell. He glanced at Lancelot to make sure he was still there. Then he walked into the cell looking for any sight of the ink.

" Is this it?" Lancelot asked after they searched for over 30 minutes. Charming turned to see the black vial of ink in Lancelot's hand. Charming grabbed it and cheered as it seem they would finally win. That was when he heard the cell gates drop. He noticed where Lancelot pulled the bottle from and realize it was a trap. Charming sighed. " Great now how do we get out. " He mumbled.

"Well it could be as easy as you taking me along with you to your land. " a voice came from the dark. Suddenly the outline of Killian came from the darkness. Charming slammed against the cell. He narrowed his eyes.

"You! You betrayed us!" he growled. Killian wasn't paying attention he was looking at Emma with a frown. Killian sighed. He really didn't want to fight. He was just a boy after all and just wanted to get away from this land. He never hear and he thought he made the right decision siding with Cora.

" I am so sorry.. I should have listen to you. After I handed her the compass she left me. She said I betrayed her too. I just didn't what to do.. who to trust.. I lost so much. I just want to escaped from here. I realize one thing though. You are the good guys. And even though I did betray you, you wouldn't leave me because that is what villains do. At least that is what I was hoping... I really am sorry. " Killian said.

" I understand how you were feeling. I know it wasn't easy trusting us. That doesn't change the fact that Cora still has the compass. We have a plan to get it back so if you could help us and this time trust us then you can come with us. You're right heros don't leave anyone behind especially not thirteen year old boys who haven't anyone to guide them. " He said.

"Then I will do as I said and help you. I want to be one the good guys too. I want a fresh start and I can see I can get that if I go with you guys. " He said and opened the cell. Charming walked out with Lancelot. Killian looked at Emma with a frowned. " She will be okay lad. We just need to get her home. " Charming said reading his thoughts. Killian nodded as they walked out.

" Cora is going to that lake. She might be there. I suggest we let her restore the lake and create the portal before we do the plan. " He said and Charming nodded. He patted Killian's shoulder before they all got on the horses. Charming took a deep breath. He just hope they had enough of time.

Back in Storybrooke

" Regina what exactly are we gonna do?" Snow asked. Regina and Snow were now at the well where Rumble would be soon. Snow looked at Regina who seem annoyed.

" Well it's simple you are gonna distracted Rumble long enough for me to throw this potion in. And no we can't do it now. This potion only works when it is in contact with another. It can destroy any potion but every potion is different. " She explained and Snow frowned.

"How do you expect me to distract him? " She asked confused. Regina pulled out something behind her back. Snow gasped. It was her bow and arrow. She snatched it from Regina.

" I got it from his shop. You think you can do this? "Regina asked.

" I was born to use a bow and arrow. I will do anything to get my family back. " Snow as she prepared for Rumble to show up

In the Enchanted forest

"There she is." Killian said as they stopped the horses. She wasn't far from them. Her back was turned as she began to restore the portal. She seem to have already thrown the wardrobe powder in to make the portal. That was when Charming ran forward with a sword to distract her while Killian came from the other side with the ink. Lancelot had Emma.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Charming yelled as Cora turned. She was prepared and tossed the sword out his hand. But it was too late Killian threw the ink on her and she couldn't move. Charming smirked as he took the compass from her. " Have fun staying here. Maybe Lancelot won't be too mean. " He said before walking by Killian giving him a nod. " It is time to get back before it is too late. " He said. Without a second thought he and Killian jumped through the portal.


	25. True Love Can't Fix Everything

Hey guys thanks for all the support. I hope to keep writing more stories so please read. I love typing these stories up. Anyways hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!

True Love Can't Fix Everything

" Hold it right there, Gold. " Snow called as she made herself noticed. She held her bow up as if she never stopped using it. Meanwhile Regina was moving toward the well hopefully unseen. Rumble stopped and turned to look at Snow. She didn't think twice. She let the first arrow fly but Rumble stopped it. She hadn't plan to hit him, just distract him long enough too...

"It's finished. " Regina said as the last of the potion dropped into the well. Rumble scolded.

" How dare you! Do you know what this means! Your mother can come through at any moment. " Rumble yelled at them. The well began to swirl with colors and it was matters of moment before they found out who came through.

" Charming and Emma will make it through. I have faith. " Snow said and walked over to the well. She watched as the potion mixed with the one Rumble put in. She could only hope it work. Then the colors died down and nothing happened. "Wha..." Snow whispered in shock. Regina even looked surprise.

"I am so sorry Snow.. I thought-" She cut herself when a hand reached the top of the well. Snow gasped as she peaked in to see Charming coming up but he noticed the way he was struggling that he was carrying someone. Then it hit her, Emma was still knocked out. Snow reached in and took her out his arms.

" Oh my poor sweet baby..." Snow began to cry as she hugged her to her chest. Emma's clothes were dirty and her cheek was swollen. Dry blood clung to her skin and she looked pale. Snow looked up when Charming managed to come up but she noticed he wasn't allow. A young boy around Emma's age. He had short black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in worn out jeans and striped shirt that was also worn out. " Who's this?" She asked.

" There is time for that later. Emma doesn't have much time. She lost too much blood. " Charming said as he came over to stoke Emma's cheek. He leaned over and kissed Snow as hard as he could. But it only last a moment when he pulled back. He slipped his hand under Emma's back to take her. " Come on we need to get her to Wale." He said.

"What you mean you won't help us!?" Snow screamed at Wale. The group of them including Regina just arrived at the hospital. Rumble had left them as none of this involve him. Charming was holding Emma closed his chest. Her arms and legs dangled freely. He held her the way he held her on the day he put her through the wardrobe.

"Because of her!" Wale said pointing to Regina. Regina crossed her arms a bit annoyed. She sighed not really caring if she was here or not. " She brought me here and won't take me to land! I don't belong here. I don't wanna be a doctor. " Wale said back away from them. Snow grabbed his arm.

" None of us belong here Wale. You really gonna let a poor girl die because of Regina. Please..." Snow begged. Regina took that a sign she should leave. Wale looked at Emma and shook his head.

" Even if I did, she is far pass that. Look she isn't breathing. Or at least barely is. " Wale said pointing at the girl in Charming's arms. Charming was crying at this moment as he fell to his knees. He hugged her tightly.

"No no!" Charming yelled at the same time as Snow. Snow rushed over and at the same time as Charming they kissed her cheek. But nothing happened. This was far pass that. When it seem like she was gone, a tiny hope arose when Blue came behind them.

" She isn't gone yet. " Blue said and Charming turned. He looked her with hopefully eyes but she shook her head reading his mind. "There are some things we fairies can't fix. She lost too much blood. She needs a doctor. But I can restore her long enough for Wale do what he can do. There is no promises. " Blue said as she touched Emma's cheek. Emma took in a harsh breath with her eyes still closed.

"Thank you so much Blue!" Snow said as she stroked Emma's cheek once more. Charming stood up and forced Emma into Wale's arm. He looked shock but he held the girl.

"Save my daughter Wale, please. If you ever lost someone before you will realize how we feel. " Charming said. Wale simply nodded. He walked off with Emma in his arms. He knew exactly how they felt and knew he couldn't let someone else go through this if he could stop it.

" Will she okay?" Snow asked as she busted into tears. Charming rushed over and hugged her tightly. He candled the back of her head as he rocked her back and forth. Snow cried in his chest.

" She is strong Snow. She is the savior. She can fight this. " He said as he pulled her away. It was then he realized Killian was there. He was sitting on the floor not saying a word. He wasn't sure what they would do with the boy. He knew there were families here that might want him. (just to mention, the charmings will not be adopting him. I wanted to say that now. I have other plans.) Snow turned to see him and pulled from Charming.

" Come here boy. " Snow said softly. Killian got up slowly and came over. She looked the boy up and down. Killian crossed his arms gently not sure what to say. " Since we have time, could you two fill me in what happened. " She said glancing at them. Charming nodded and launched into the story. Snow's eyes got wider and wider as the story continue. Once it ended Snow let out a breathe she didn't know she had held in. " So Killian needs a home?" She asked.

" Wow Snow that's all you got from that. " Charming laughed and she shrugged her shoulders. She placed a hand on Killian's shoulder and was happy when he didn't move. " Well yes he does need a home. We could find him a place later. He can stay with us for a few days. " Charming said. Snow smiled looking at Killian.

" You are welcome to stay as long as you want. You will have a fresh start here. There are plenty of couples wanting kids or wanting to add to their family. We can find the right one. You will fit in. You already made a friend. It will be okay. We will all be okay. " Snow said squeezing his shoulder just as Wale rolled a bed in.

" It looks everything will be okay. Emma is gonna make it. I fixed up her open wound and restore her blood. She is one touch girl." Wale said as pushed her into the room that was behind them. Snow snapped her head up and ran toward Emma's bed. " She will probably wake soon. She wasn't as bad as she looked. When someone loses blood their body starts to break down. But you got her here in time. " Wale said before leaving them alone.

Snow and Charming circled Emma's bed. They both held one of her hands. Snow kissed her cheek. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't loss her. " My poor baby.. I am so sorry. Please just come back to us. " Snow said as tears fell from her eyes. Suddenly Snow felt a squeezed to her hand and she gasped. Then it happened. Emma opened her eyes. She took a deep breath and looked her parents.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She whispered. Charming and Snow both busted into tears and pulled her into a hug. They had their baby girl and that was all that matter. Even if calling them mommy and daddy was a one time thing, they would hold that close to their hearts always.


	26. Finally Feeling Like a Kid

_Hey everyone first thing first, Merry Christmas! I hope everyone had a great day. Sorry for not posting. I was spending time with my family and my now Fiance`. Yes that's right! I am engaged. I couldn't be happier. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter. Since it was Christmas, I will centered it around that._

Finally Feeling Like a Kid

"Emma!" a voice came from the doorway. Somehow Red and Henry had found out they were back. Emma looked at them with a smile. Henry rushed over and gently hugged her. Red squeezed her shoulder. " We are so glad you are back. Mom and I were worried about you two. " Henry said as he hugged Charming. Snow was hovering very closely to Emma. Emma looked at her parents. She wasn't sure how she felt about them being so close. But part of her loved it.

" I am glad to be back. I am glad to be home. " She said as she smiled at her parents. The door opened again and Killian walked in. Henry turned a bit surprise to see him there. He moved closer to Emma wanting to protect her. Killian didn't move as he was afraid too. Charming moved away from Emma to face Killian.

" It is okay Killian, you can come in. Henry is like a nephew to us. Red is Snow's best friend and Emma's godmother. Henry and Red this is Killian. We helped each other out. Killian came along to have a new start. " Charming explained. Henry looked at the boy. They were around the same age. Henry extended his hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Killian. " Henry said. Killian smiled and shook his hand. Killian moved aside to get closer to Emma so he could see her. She smiled. She was glad so many of them cared about her.

" I am fine, Killian. You can stop looking at me like that. All of you really. I am ready to get up and go home. " Emma said and began to get up. But a pair of strong arm held her down. Charming gently pushed her back down. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. Charming simply shook his head.

" Red could you take Henry and Killian please to your place. We will come get Killian later. We will like some alone time with our daughter. " Charming asked Red. She smiled and motion for the two boys to follow her. Emma looked at her father shock. She just wanted to get up. After everyone left her parents sat down on either side of her, holding her hands.

"Sweetheart you can't just leave. You were injured bad. You lost a lot of blood. We want you to rest. We want you home for Christmas." Snow said as she kissed Emma's cheek. Emma widen her eyes as she realized what her mother just said.

"Christmas? We were only gone for no more a few weeks..." Emma said. Charming seem to be shock. But knew the way time worked it was possible it had been more than a few weeks.

" You guys fell through after Thanksgiving. It has been a month. Time probably works differently here. Christmas eve is tomorrow. I am sure by tomorrow you will be able to leave. Now I have been preparing for you two to come back. Even though we never did Christmas in our land but for the pass thirteen years we have and I know Emma probably never had a proper Christmas so I planned for a big one. " Snow said and Emma was tearing up.

" That's the most thoughtful thing I ever been told... I never had anyone care about me like that. " Emma whispered. Charming leaned down and hugged her. She realized how tired she really was. She leaned her head down and tried her best to keep her eyes opened.

"You rest up Em, because tomorrow me and you are gonna have to do our own Christmas shopping. " Charming chuckled. Emma smiled but soon gave in to sleep. Snow kissed her cheek. She motion for Charming to follow her out the door. They wouldn't go far but she wanted to talk to him. Charming followed her out. Once they were out Snow looked at him.

" I know you just got back but we needed to talk. It's about Regina... and Red.. " Snow said but he already knew. He had found out while he didn't have his memories. Charming sighed. He had been meaning to tell her.

" I already knew I caught them before the curse broke... I was going to tell you but didn't have time. But how did you find out? Red told you?" He asked a bit confused. Snow shook her head. She wished that would have been the case.

"I caught them. They were kissing. Red said she hadn't meant for it to happen and really wanted nothing to do with Regina. Which I warned her she needs to stay far away. I just can't believe she fell for Regina.. I mean it shock me enough back in the enchanted forest right before the curse right after Henry was born that she said she liked women too. But for her to fall for Regina. Even during the curse, Regina was mean. " Snow said.

" I know it is strange. It was hard even for curse David to believe. But we just need to be there for Red right now. She is taking this hard. She lost her love but gain her son. But she hadn't raise him in the last thirteen years. She was around him though but that was worst than us. Because he only known her as another town person, not his mother. So it is hard. All we can do is deal with it and be there for her. " Charming said and hugged Snow. She snuggled in close.

"Charming please never leave me again. I was so lost without you. " Snow mumbled into his chest. He kissed the top of her head. He walked her back into Emma's room and laid down with her on the spare bed, Wale brought in for them.

" Don't worry Snow, I will always find you. " He whispered to her as they both fell asleep. The next morning Snow woke up to find Charming and Emma missing. But she quickly find a note that said they were out Christmas shopping.

At a store

"Dad that's ugly. " Emma said as she looked at Charming with wide eyes. He was holding a jacket that looked like someone threw up in. Charming chuckled putting it down. He crossed his arms.

" Okay Em, what do you suggest? Everything I pick out you think is ugly. No fair since you already picked her present out from you. " Charming said pointing a locket that Emma had picked out and planned to place a picture of herself when she was younger. Emma smiled and picked up a red leather jacket. ( I figured this would be a good twist on the famous leather jacket)

" How about this. Mom mention to me before she didn't have any cute jackets. " Emma said holding it up to him. He seem to agreed and grabbed the jacket to get a good look at it. He smiled and kissed her head.

"This is perfect. Now lets pay for these things and hide it at the loft so we can pick your mother up. " Charming said as he guided Emma to the check out line. When they got there, Regina was right in front of them. She was holding to something that was small and in a box. "Last minute shopping?" Charming asked causing her to jump. She looked at them and sighed.

"Why do you care? Please don't test me. I'm trying to not kill your group of heros. " Regina said and turned back around. Charming crossed his arms. He remember what him and Snow talked about and wanted to make it clear about Red.

" Well I care because if that is for Red, you shouldn't bother. You need to leave her alone, Regina. " Charming said. Regina finished paying before turning around. Her eyes were narrowed.

" I am going to show her that I love her. That hasn't change. Now leave me alone. " Regina said pushing passed him. Charming frowned. He shook his head and decided now wasn't the time. Him and Emma paid for their gifts and headed to the loft. When they got there, they hid the presents then meet Snow at Granny's where they wrote in the letter for her to meet them.

"Mom!" Emma said happily. She rushed over and hugged her. It was the best feeling in the world hugging someone she could call mom. She just hoped this wouldn't end.

"There are my two favorite people in the world. I guess you two are finished being sneaky. " Snow said as she let Emma go so she could sit across from her. Charming scooted in next to her and placed a protective arm around Emma. Who didn't squirm away. Emma looked at her mother.

"You will be happy once tomorrow comes. It felt good being a real kid for once. Going out with my dad and picking something out for you. But I am hungry. I haven't had real food in weeks!" She said and Snow giggled. She motion to Red who came over smiling. " I will like a cheese burger with fries covered in cheese." Emma said which made everyone laugh.

"Someone sure is hungry. " Charming said. Emma nodded. They didn't say much after that. After they ate they decided to go home. It was getting late. Emma was still pretty tired after everything that happened. So no more than a few feet out the door of Granny's Charming noticed her beginning to fall over so he scooped her up.

"Hey..." Emma mumbled. Snow looked over and smiled. It was cute. Snow opened her arms wanting to hold her baby. Charming handed her over to Snow. Snow had been wanting this for years. Charming had his chance in the enchanted forest the last few weeks, now it was her time.

"Shhh little baby. Mama got you. You have been through so much. Let me take care of you. " Snow whispered. Emma nodded into Snow's shoulder before laying her head down. Which was a sigh that was time to walk home.


	27. First Real Christmas

_Hey guys so the last chapter was getting long so this will continue on to Christmas Morning_

First Real Christmas

"Do you want me to take it from here?" He asked as they walked into the loft but she shook her head. Emma was heavy of course, she was thirteen. But Snow didn't care.

"No I got her. I want to tuck my baby girl into bed. You need to start wrapping her gifts away " She said with a smile. She carried her to her room and placed her in her bed. She pulled Emma's blanket up and was about to leave when a tug came to her arm.

"Mom can I talk to you for a second please..." Emma whispered tiredly. Snow sat down on the bed and looked at her. Emma had opened her eyes completely. " When I was there with dad, I couldn't actually have girl talk with him and there was something I was dying to talk about..." Emma began. Snow stroked her head as she talked excited that Emma felt she could talk to her.

"Trust me I understand Em, he isn't exactly the right women for the job. " She teased. Emma chuckled. She closed her eyes slightly but was still awake. She then looked at her mother again a bit nervous.

" Well... at first I thought I wouldn't get them ever...most girls got them already before my age but then right before I broke the curse I noticed they were coming in.. and..." She trailed off. Snow kissed her head and nodded realizing what she meant.

"We can go shopping after tomorrow when the stores are open, sweetheart. For now get some sleep, Em. " She said and Emma looked shock. She couldn't believe she was going to help her. She was so nervous. Snow could sense it. She stroked her cheek. " I will always do anything for you Emma. Always. Now goodnight. You won't get gifts if you are awake. " She said before she got up and tucked her in. It didn't take her long to drift off.

"Wake up Emma! Time for Presents!" Snow and Charming called as they entered Emma's room. She popped up quickly. She was smiling ear to ear. She couldn't believe this was real. She couldn't believe at the age of thirteen she had parents who cared and loved her. She bounced out her bed and ran by them. Her father bent down with his back facing her. She leaped on without another word.

"Merry Christmas!" Emma said loudly as she hang on him. He walked downstairs. Snow followed them with the hugest smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas Em. This is the best day eve. " Snow said as she helped her down so Emma could sit next to her present. She turned to face them and they looked confused.

" Thank you. You didn't have to do this. I am old enough to understand that only kids get gifts. " She said as she glanced at the pile of gifts. They smiled.

"Emma wanted to do this. You are our child. We missed thirteen Christmas. We wanted to make up for it. Your deserve so much. We know you are still adjusting. We will be patient. But please let us spoil you. We love you." Snow said. Emma hugged them both.

"It is still new to me. I will get there. I love you two so much though. " She said and turned back to her gifts. It took her a while but she managed to open them all. She was in a puddle of tears by the end of it. She couldn't believe they got her all of this. She was just so surprised. "Now time for you guy gifts!" She said happily. She ran to grab to boxes. Charming was surprised to see two. He had no idea she got him something. She smiled.

" When you had time to get me something?" Charming asked. Snow smirked. Emma chuckled as she handled both them their gifts.

" I had some money saved so when you went to the bathroom I got your gift. Don't worry about that, just open them!" Emma said happily. Snow opened hers first. It was the locket. On the front it said I love you, mom. Then on the inside was a picture of Emma when she was three years old. Snow busted into to tears. She scooped Emma up and held her tight.

"You have no idea how this makes me feel. This is the best gift ever." Snow said kissing her all over. Emma squirmed out her arms chuckling.

"Mom!" She protested. Then it was Charming's turn. His gift was similar. However his was a pocket watch that on the top said daddy's little prince and in the inside had a different picture of Emma when she was bit older, around six years old. Charming shared the same expression. " I want you guys to have something that was a piece of my childhood. I only have a bag of a few of my things from my childhood. These pictures were part of them including my baby blanket. " She said.

"Em, theses are the best gifts we could have ever gotten. " Charming said. Both of them hugged her and held her close. " Well I take that back having you and your mother back is the best gift ever. " Charming added. After that him and Snow exchanged gifts. But both had to attempt no gift was better than having Emma back into their lives. After gift opening they all sat down for hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"This has to be the best Christmas ever. " Snow said. She pulled Emma up to her side and Charming wrapped his arms around his girls. " Let's end the night in a movie. " Snow added. And with that they did. Christmas day came to a great end. All of them knew that the peace would only last so long so they would live in the moment.

 _And I will end this Chapter here as it was a continue from the last one. I know these two chapters were circled around the Charming family but I wanted a good peaceful chapter with them. I figure a good Christmas chapters would be good. But next chapters we will back to some good events. So come back for more! :)_


	28. Mother Knows Best

Mother Knows Best

The next morning Emma woke up in a terror. However she wasn't fully awake. She was twisting and turning in her blankets. Then she let out a scream. Snow heard her, leaped from her bed and ran upstairs. Snow and David had decided that they would take turns taking care of her whenever she needed them. Though Snow would take over David's turn if it was a girly thing. This time though was her turned. She wanted to go first since David spent a few weeks with her. She got to her bed side and tried to wake her.

"Em it is okay, mama is here. " She said gently. Emma jerked back and forth until she managed to throw the blanket off. Snow realized she was having a night terror. She had to keep herself strong for her daughter but all she wanted to do was cry. She quickly sat down and pulled Emma in her arms, trying to keep her still. She rocked her back and forth. " Come back to me sweetie, please. " Snow said softly.

"No! No! I don't want to leave! Don't make me go!" Emma suddenly screamed. Snow held to hold back a cry. She hated to see her daughter like this. She stroked her cheek.

"Oh Em, it is okay. We are not sending you pack. I promise you will stay with us forever. " She said and finally something snapped in Emma. She jerked awake and looked up. She looked confused but then buried her face in her mother's arm and cried. Snow held her tight until she knew she was okay. Emma back away from her a little and sat up straight.

"Sorry about that.." She trailed off. Snow kissed her cheek and gave her a soft smile.

"Em you have nothing to be sorry about. You are our daughter, we are your parents. We love you and we are not sending you no where. That's a promise, Emma. You hear me. Never again. " Snow said and pulled her into another hug again. "When did they start" She asked. Emma looked up and sighed.

" When I was three after the Swan's sent me back I started having them Every time I moved to another place I had one, I would dream of them sending me away and then they would. " She said sadly. Snow stroked her cheek and gave her a soft smile.

"Well you don't have to worry about going anywhere anymore. We will get through this together. Now how about you get dress so we can go shopping. " Snow said and Emma nodded before Snow walked out the door. She met up with Charming who she walked over to and hugged.

"How is she?" He asked but all Snow could do was cry. She finished crying and pulled her face back to look at him. He kissed her cheek.

" She is fine but she had a night terror. Because of us, Charming. She suffered because of us. We sent her through he wardrobe to give her, her best chance. I am starting to think we were wrong. " She said and sniffled. Charming sighed and nodded.

"I know Snow but think about it, if we didn't Regina would have killed her. And anyways we got her back. She is still young. Yeah we missed some milestones but she still has plenty more. I know why you two are going shopping today and I know that means a lot to you. So go ahead. " He said and she smiled. She gave him a kiss.

"You are right, Charming. I will go get dressed. " She said and headed off. When she finished getting dress, Emma came down. She hugged Charming with a smile.

"See you later Dad. " She said and walked over by her mom. Charming smiled. Each day it got easier for them. She would come closer soon enough. Snow walked out with Emma.

"Have fun you two!" He called as they left.

"Oh how cute, I can't wait to go shopping with my daughter. " a cruel voice came from behind him. He turned to see Cora standing a few feet behind him. His eyes widen. She came over and grabbed his shoulder and smirked. " You really thought you could beat me. Sorry dear that isn't how this works. So time for me to play a game. " She said and quickly flashed them both of the loft.

At Granny's

Regina walked inside Granny's in hopes to see Red. She sat down by the counter and waited for Red to come out. When she did, she noticed Regina right away and was about to leave. " Wait Red please just talk to me. " Regina said. Red turned and narrowed her eyes. She came over.

"I have nothing to say to you Regina, either order something or leave." Red said. Regina sighed. She knew she had to act fast.

"Red I came to see if I could spend time with Henry. No matter how you feel about me, I still love him. Please. " She said. She figured if Red trusted her with Henry, she could get her to trust her as well. Red looked at her and seem to think about it. As if right on time,Henry came in. He looked between his two moms. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Well if Henry wants you can take him to get ice cream while I try to finish up here. " Red said and left. She didn't want to say anything else. She was confused on her feelings right now and didn't trust herself to say anything else. Regina turned to Henry and smiled.

"Well Henry, what do you say. Do you want ice cream?" She asked as she stood up. Henry smiled and nodded. They both left out Granny's. All Regina knew was this was a fresh start.

At a little clothes shop

"First thing first we can speak to one of those ladies to get you measured. I am guessing a training bra but we need to make sure. " Snow said as Emma and her walked inside. She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks for taking me, mom... You don't know how much this means to me. " Emma said. Snow squeezed her shoulder and smiled. She just couldn't get enough of being called mom.

"Sweetie anything you need, you tell me. No matter what it is or how bad or good. Just remember that. Now let's find those ladies. " Snow said. Emma pointed to one of them. Snow walked over as the lady turned. Snow thought she seen the lady before but wasn't sure. She let the thought go. "Hello there I was wondering if you could help me with my daughter. She is trying to get her first bra. " Snow said as the lady smiled.

"Well hello there. I will be happy to help. My name is Jennifer. Come with me. " She said. The lady had long brown hair and blue eyes. Emma and Snow followed her. She pointed to a dressing room. " You can go in there and I will bring a few bras. " She told Emma. Emma listened and went inside. " You can go with her if you like to help her. " Jennifer said. Snow wasn't sure. She followed Emma.

"Um... honey do you want me to come with you?" Snow asked. Emma walked back and smiled. She took Snow's hand pulling her to the back. "I take that as a yes. " She said.

"Honestly I wanted to no because I am not used to anyone seeing me undressed. But I know how important this is for you and to be honest to myself it makes me very happy you want to help. " She explained. Snow kissed her head as Jennifer came in. She handed her a training bra and an A cup bra.

"Try these." She said. She left. Snow took the bras as Emma took her shirt off. Emma blushed when Snow looked but it didn't bother Snow. Emma didn't really have much chest so there wasn't much to look at. Then Snow chuckled which made Emma blush more.

"I am sorry, Em. I am not laughing at your chest, I am laughing because I was the same way at your age. So you took after me. It's one more thing we have in common. " She said as she unhook the bra and helped Emma put the training one on. It of course fit perfectly and no need for the other one.

" Mom, did other girls make fun of you because of it?" Emma asked as she took the bra off and put her shirt on. Snow thought about it and nodded.

"Well you see we didn't get undress like in a gym locker room like you do because we didn't exactly have that but when I was your age I had sleep overs and one time the girls that slept over made fun of me. But nothing to worry yours will come in soon. Now come on Em let's check out. " Snow said as they walked out. They walked by the lady and handed her the bra.

"Let's get you checked out. " She said. Before anyone else could say something, Killian ran into the shop. He was breathing heavily. Snow looked wide eyed. Killian was supposed to be with Red. What was he doing here?

"Emma! I've been looking for you-" He cut off his words when he noticed the women. He had to grab a counter to keep from falling when he realized who it was. When she heard his voice she looked up and she had the same expression as him. She ran around the counter as he ran toward her. "Mom!" He screamed. She grabbed him and hug him.

"Wait... Killian.. this is your mother?" Emma asked. Her and Snow walked over as the two of them released each other. Killian nodded as tears fell down his face.

"I thought you were dead... dad... said.. " Killian trailed off. Jennifer wiped his face and held him once more.

" I wasn't dead. Your father kidnapped you and your brother. I looked for you all over. Then I heard where you were. I heard about your brother... then the cursed hit and I was sent here.. How did you get here?" She asked. He looked at Emma.

"Her and her father fell through a portal into our land then I helped them get back here so they took me with them... oh my Emma! I forgot why I came... your father he is missing.. I went to your loft because I couldn't find Henry and then I noticed your father was gone..." Killian said. It didn't take but a second for Snow, Emma, Killian and even Jennifer to run out the shop, looking for Charming.


	29. Mother of the Evil Queen

Hey guys sorry again for taking forever to post. I know have three stories, so go check out the other two. Well the newest one is one shots but still. I hope those who been reading will continue to read no matter how I take. Let me know in the reviews how I am doing! Thanks. Anyways on with the chapter.

Mother of the Evil Queen

The group of them finally arrived at the loft to see as Killian said, it was empty. Snow looked around with wide eyes as she searched for her beloved. "This can't be happening..." She cried. She turned to the others and sighed. What would they do. Emma stood close to Killian as Killian stood close to his mother.

"Where he could he be? Maybe someone took him.. what if something bad happened to him?!" Emma said as she hugged her arms close to her chest trying not to cry. Snow walked over and grabbed her daughters shoulders as she looked down at her.

"Hey it's going to be okay, Em. He is fine. We will find him. Look I have cameras set up in here. One time a group of boy came here and stole from me. Since then I make sure I kept watch of my place. " She said gently. Emma nodded as Snow walked off. She came back with her laptop and pulled out a screen. A video started to roll. After a minute they finally got to the part where Snow and Emma was leaving. As soon as they left Regina flashed into the room and after speaking with Charming she flashed out.

"I know who that is. That's the one who had us curse. She's the evil queen." Jennifer said as she looked at the video. Emma and Snow exchanged looks. They knew what had to be done. Though neither of them knew what had really happened, that somehow Cora made the video change so it looked like Regina and not her.

"Looks like we will need to contact sheriff Graham. We need to act fast before Regina does anything to him. " Snow said as she dialed a number. Graham agreed to meet up with them so they could arrest Regina. He was prepared to stop her. 

"So how was school?" Regina asked gently. Henry and her had grabbed some ice creams and were now sitting at a table. He looked up from his ice cream and shrugged his shoulders. She was trying not to be annoyed with him not speaking a word to her. She was done though. "Henry Mills, I asked you a question I expect an answer. I don't care what you might think of me, I am trying to be a better person for you. " Regina said.

"Stop feeding him lies, Regina. " Snow said as her and the group walked up. Graham followed in behind Snow and helped Regina stand before he began to arrest her. She tried to pull away but couldn't.

"Get your hands off me? What is your problem!" Regina screamed. Graham began reading her rights as he finished cuffing her. Snow stepped forward and crossed her arms.

"My problem is you have been lying to us. How could you kidnap my husband?! Where is he Regina! And don't act like you don't know. I have a video tape of you kidnapping him. I want him back." Snow said. Regina rolled her eyes as if she cared. Snow had to control herself.

"I don't have your husband and even if I did why would I tell you where he is?" She said in an annoyed tone. Henry stood up and walked over by Emma and Killian. He looked disappointed but he shouldn't be surprise.

"Just take her away Graham. She is no use to us. I will just have to find Charming myself." Snow said as she turned away from Graham. She started to cry and Emma ran over. She hugged her tightly. Snow hugged her back for a minute before pulling back. She straighten up. "It's time we find my husband. " She said as they turned away from Regina.

"Wait up!" Red called to the group. She ran up to Snow looking confused between. Snow was glad to have her friend here but wasn't sure how to break the news. "What happened?" Red asked. Snow hugged her best friend and frowned.

"Regina kidnapped, Charming. I am sorry Red. " Snow said. Red took a deep breath in and frowned. She wasn't really surprised but hurt. She wanted to believe Regina would do better at least for Henry. But that wasn't true.

"It doesn't matter. We all knew what she was capable of. No matter how I feel about her, I know all she does is lie and that is all she will ever do. How about I help you guys find him. " Red said as she swallowed down her tears. Snow patted her shoulder as the group of them took off.

Inside the Jail

"Aren't you a little tired of these heros treating you like a villain when you are the queen?" Cora's voice was heard at the doorway. She had came in after Graham left. Regina jumped as she heard her voice. She looked up from the bed she was sitting on and her mouth fell open. "Oh don't act so surprise, you should be more happy. " Cora said as she crossed the room.

"How? What are you doing here! David and Emma made it through the portal with that kid. How is this possible?" Regina said as she stood up looking at her mother. Cora smiled as she came closer.

"Oh my dear daughter I would do anything to come see you. That doesn't matter. What matter is I prove to you that those heros will never love you like I do. They will always see you as the villain. You are so much more than that." Cora said as she grabbed the bars. Regina back up shock.

"You kidnapped him! Really mother! They all think it was me! How could you? Henry hates me. You really have no soul." Regina growled. Cora crossed her arms looking annoyed.

"He doesn't hate you. And this isn't just about him. I know you have feelings for that wolf. Well sorry to tell you this but she isn't going to forgive. She will always take Snow's side. Snow is ruining your love life again. I am here to help you, this time. I am sorry what I did to Daniel. I was just doing it out of love. It helped you become the women you are Regina. But I know how you can have it all again. " Cora said.

"Mother there is nothing you can do. Snow did tell you about Daniel and I but you killed him. You are not coming back in my life now. I will win Henry and Red back without you. " Regina snapped. Cora snapped her fingers and Regina was free. She now stood on the other side of the bars.

"Just give me a chance to be your mother Regina. I have something that can help us. Just come with me. " Cora said holding her hand out. Regina sighed. She felt like she didn't have a choice. She took her mother hands and they were off.

Back at Snow's Loft

"I just need something to catch his scent of. " Red said as the group of them made it to the loft. Snow searched around the loft until she find a shirt of his. She held it close to her and held back a cry. She handed it Red who sniffed it. She nodded. " I got the scent lets go. " She said but Snow was looking at Emma who was starring at a picture of her father. Snow motion to the rest of them to get a head start.

"What's wrong Em?" She asked. She wasn't used to Emma looking so broken and let her actually see it. Emma looked up and shook her head.

"I am just thinking again. I don't know it is just hard. I thought when I finally found you guys we would be happy and together..." Emma said looking down. Snow gently made Emma look up. She kissed her forehead. She understood how she felt.

"I know sweetheart. I was hoping for the same thing but with our family there will always be a villain trying to pull us apart. However remember one thing we will always find each other. Just have hope. " She said and Emma nodded. Together they walked out to join their friends. Emma walked over by Henry.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked as she noticed Henry looking a bit down. She linked arms with him as they walked. She had grew close to him and thought of him as one of her closest friends. She hated for him to be down.

"No I am not. I just don't know how I feel. I thought breaking this curse would fix things but it just made things worst. And I hate that I still love my other mom even when everyone hates her. I know I should hate her but I can't." Henry said. Emma nodded.

"Henry you gave me the greatest gift. You brought me my parents. I will never be able to repay you for that. You also find your mother. Yes right now things are hard but we will get through it. " She paused as they reached the beach she hadn't realize they walked that far. Red seem to be on the trail. " And no one can blame you for loving Regina. She raised you. She also loves you Henry. Even though she has so much hate for everyone else she loves you. " She said.

"He is in there!" Red called out. She pointed to a warehouse at the end of the beach. Snow walked forward and opened the door. Right there in the center was him. He was tied up and barely looked like he was alive. He was beaten. His head hung down and blood spread across his face. Snow ran forward.

"Charming!" She called. Red instantly called Wale so he could get someone to get Charming. Charming didn't move as Snow ran to his side. He groaned as she touched him. "Oh my poor Charming what has she done to you?" Snow cried.


	30. Small Giant

Hey guys I hope you all aren't getting impatient with me. I am trying my best to post more often. Anyways I am love all the support so please keep reading!

Small Giant

It only took a few minutes for a team of medics to come rushing inside the warehouse. They moved Snow aside gently who turned to hold Emma. Emma had managed to grabbed on tight to her mother as she began to cry. Seeing her father half alive broke her heart she couldn't take it. Henry stood beside Red looking heart broken for Emma. Killian and his mother were close behind them. Wale suddenly walked in.

"All of you need to get going and meet us at the hospital. Snow and Emma you may ride with the medics. " Wale said as he looked between the group. Red took Henry by the hand and walked out with him. Jennifer copied Red by taking Killian. He hesitated for a moment but then gladly took her hand.

"Is he going to be okay? " Snow said as she pulled Emma back a little. Wale walked over after looking at David. He sighed as he looked the pair. Snow didn't like that look.

"He took a great beaten Snow. It is hard to tell right now. We need to get him to the hospital now. " Wale said as he walked out the door. Snow and Emma followed. They climbed into the back with David who was still knocked out. Snow went to one side while Emma went on the other.

"Daddy?" She said in a low tone. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. This was just oo hard for her. She was just tired of this. She wanted a normal life.

"Co...r...a..." David mumbled. His eyes were still closed. Snow looked at him shock. " No..." he mumbled once more. Snow wasn't sure what he was trying to say but she was sure that him saying Cora was a bad sign. Could she be here? Snow stroke his cheek.

"It's okay Charming. Just rest. " Snow said softly. Emma lift her head up. Her cheeks were stained with tears but now she seem like she was lost in thought. Her body began to shake.

"What if Cora is here! What if she did this! " Emma began to take in uneven breath. Snow moved closer to Emma and kissed her forehead.

"Hey it is okay Em. Even if she did, I won't let her do anything to you or your father. You understand. " She said pulling Emma into a hug. Emma started to relax. Snow pulled her back and placed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise." She said. Just then the doors opened up. Snow and Emma leaped out. They followed the medics inside the hospital.

At the docks

"Mother what are we doing here?" Regina asked confused once they landed. Regina crossed her arms. Cora ignored her. She stepped toward the water. She threw something that was in her pocket right at the water. A set of stairs appeared. Cora went up two steps while Regina stood there with a wide mouth.

"Close your mouth and get up here. I have to show you something. " Cora said before she disappeared into thin air. Regina looked around before she followed her mother. When she broke through the invisible barrier she found herself standing on a ship.

"What is this mother! Why is it here? And why is it invisible?" She asked. She was shock as she looked around. Cora smirked and walked over to Regina.

"This my daughter is a pirate ship. I stole it. I got a hold of some magical beans. I portal here. But come I have to show you why I needed the ship. " She said pulling Regina along. She went around the wheel. On the other side was a cage. Inside was a whether large man. He was slowly waking up.

"Who is that?" Regina asked.

"More like what is that. Anyways that is a giant, the last of his kind. I store him away on here using a magic piece of food that shrunk him to a normal size. It doesn't last forever though. I brought him to finally get your revenge. Let's just say he HATE the prince. So in other words he wants him died. " Cora explained. Regina suddenly turned and began to walk away.

"I am leaving. " Regina said. Cora walked after her and turned her around. Regina looked at shock. Shr crossed her arms.

"Where do you think you are going?" Cora asked.

"I am going to tell the heros what you have here. I am going to clear my name!" Regina screamed. But deep down she was touched that Cora was actually trying to help her.

"Sweetheart those heros won't believe you. I can give you everything you want. He won't get big for a week or so. So for now we can work on regaining Henry's trust with you. Then once you have him we can move on with our plan. Remember they took him from you. They turned him against you and turned Red against you. "Cora said. Suddenly Regina began to cry. Cora circled Regina in her arms. "It's okay baby, mommy is here. " Cora said.

"I miss you mom. I have been hurting for so long. I just want Henry and Red back. They were my happiness. " Regina said as she hugged her mother tightly.

At the hospital

David was taken off for surgery to close up any wounds and give him some blood. Emma sat on the floor in front of Snow who sat on a chair. Snow was stroking her fingers through Emma's hair and starring off at the walls. Meanwhile Killian sat a few chairs away from his mother. Finally Jennifer had enough and closed the distant.

"Killian we need to talk. " Jennifer said softly. He looked up. His brown eyes looked tired and hurt. She knew this was a lot for him. She moved from her chair and bent down in front of him so he had no choice but to look at her. She placed her hands on his cheeks. "I already explained to you what happened. That I searched for you and your brother for years. What more do you want son?" She asked.

He sighed and looked at her. He wasn't sure what to think. He lost his move at a young age. He had only been five. He grew up thinking she left them. That was hard to shake. "I honestly don't know. I am not really mad at you. It is just a lot take in. I hate talking. It also hurts to learn what father did. It was bad enough thinking he left us there to safe himself but to know that he also kidnapped us from you, hurts more. " he said.

"I know sweetheart. I wish I could take all the pain away from you. It hurts me that you were only five and your brother only seven when you guys were taken from me. And now you are thirteen. I know it has only been eight years but it still hurts. I want you to know I love you. I love your brother too. It upsets me that he is gone. But I already accepted his death and I want to be grateful that I have you. " She said and without asking, Killian went into her arms. She held him tight.

"I love you too mom. I am glad you are here. It makes all of this better. I will try to talk more and not shut you out. Just give me time. " he said. She released him and sat in the seat next to him.

"I understand. But also understand that now that I am back, I am never leaving you again. You are going to move in with and I am going to be your mother. " She said with a stern voice. He looked at her with a smile.

"That makes me very happy, mom. " He said.

"Snow, Emma." Wale said as he came through the doors. Snow and Emma looked up. Snow stood first then Emma who was right at her heels.

"How is he?" Snow asked. Wale looked at the doors as they pushed open once more and a wheelchair came through. David was sitting in it. He looked bad still but he was awake. He wasn't bleeding and looked a little better. Snow rushed over and fell down on her knees beside the chair, hugging him gently. "Charming. " She said.

"Oh Snow. Sorry I scared you. " He said in a small voice. Emma ran to his other side and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around them both. They stood like that for a moment before Charming spoke again. " Snow it wasn't Regina. Cora is back. She some how got here. She kidnapped me, beat me and left me there. " Charming said.

"No! " Emma suddenly screamed. Snow moved aside when Charming reached for Emma. He pulled her closer. She was shaking again. " She can't be here... " Emma whimpered.

"It's okay Em. She got me by surprise but now I know what to expect. She won't hurt us again. I promise. Right now I need to focus on getting better so I can protect you two. " He said. Emma pulled back and nodded her head. That was when he noticed Jennifer and Killian. "What did I miss?" He asked. Snow chuckled. She rolled him into his room where he would stay for a few days.

Back at the ship

" It is time you get your happiness back. You need to get Henry alone and convince him you had nothing to do with David. They probably found him by now. They probably know I am here. But don't worry about that. Get your son back. I will handle everything else. I love you Regina. " Cora said kissing the top of her head. Regina pulled back gently and smiled.

"I love you to mom. I am glad you are back. You are right time to get my happiness back. They can't know I am involve with you though. I think I should go. I need to find Henry. " Regina said. Cora smiled and let Regina go. Regina walked off the ship more confused on what to do than ever.


	31. Happiness

Happiness

Red decided she needed some fresh air. She left Henry with the rest of them as Snow catch David up on everything that had happened. She pulled her hoodie over her head and tucked her hands in her pocket. She hadn't felt right the last few days and realized that soon there will be a full moon. She hadn't changed in thirteen years and now it wouldn't be easy.

"Red." she heard a voice behind her. She didn't have to turn to know who it was. She kept walking keeping her head down but that didn't stop Regina from catching up to her. She stepped in front of Red causing her stop. Red groaned. "I need to talk to you. " Regina said.

"I don't want to hear it. Leave me alone. " Red said and tried to push pass Regina but she stopped her. She looked Red straight in the eye.

"I didn't hurt the prince. My mother is back in town. Please believe me. " Regina begged.

"I believe you. He woke up. He told us it was her. That doesn't change the fact that you are probably working with her. " Red starring at Regina with such angry. Regina tried to keep herself calm.

"I am not. She thinks I am but I am not. She ruin my happiness once before. She ruin everything for me. She wants me to team up with her. I told her yes only to see what she is planning. But I promise I want to be better for you and Henry. " Regina tried to explain. Red back away from her, afraid she would lose control.

" Say what you want Regina but actions speak louder than words. Prove to us you are own our side then maybe we could talk. But don't ever think we will ever be the same. " Red said and finally pushed pass Regina. She kept walking. Regina realized she had to speak to the rest.

Meanwhile at the hospital

Snow had finished telling David everything. He looked tired but didn't want to go to sleep. Henry had stayed behind when his mother left. Killian and Jennifer were speaking to Snow and David. Emma decided to walk over to him. She sat down and bumped his shoulder.

"You okay? You still look sad." Emma asked. He smiled when she came over. They were close friends after everything that had happened. He shrugged his shoulders.

" I am fine. It is just since we found our Cora is back and my other mother didn't do this, well I guess I am happy but also worried. Happy that my mom didn't do this and worried that she will let her mother controlled her. " Henry said. Emma laced her fingers with his, making him blush.

" It will be okay. If Regina truly loves you then she will take control of her own life. You just need to prepare for her not taking control and following her mother. I will be right here with you. " She said. He squeezed her hand right as the door swung open. Regina walked inside. Snow turned around with her eyes narrowed.

"Listen before you guys start to yell at me, I came to warn you all. I know by now you know my mother did this. She is back. And even though you all might think I am involve I am not. You might not trust me but I will prove that. Anyways she is planning something. She thinks I am on her side but I am just there to find out her plans. She has a ship here. It's covered in a powder that makes things invisible. On this ship she has a giant. She so how made it small for now but soon it will be big. That's all I know. " Regina said. Everyone starred in disbelief.

"So what are you going to do?" Snow asked. Regina looked at Henry who was smiling as he realized Regina was finally choosing good. She looked at Snow.

" I am going to side with the heros. I am going to do good for me son and Red. I will pretend too be on her side and report everything to you guys. We will take her down. " Regina said. She turned to leave but Henry got up to give her a hug. She turned back around and hugged him.

"Thank you. " He said. She kissed his head then let him go. She turned to leave once more. As she did, Red was standing on the outside. Regina just walked around her and left. Red walked inside looking at the rest.

"Should we really believe her?" Jennifer suddenly asked. Snow looked at the group and sighed.

"We have no choice. She told us a lot of stuff. If she finally wants to be good then we should try to believe her but we need to be on a look out. "Snow said.

" I agree with Snow. We need to just keep an eye out for anything happening. Once I feel better I can scoop out the ship she spoke of. But for now everyone needs to rest. " David said. Jennifer nodded and tugged on Killian. The both of them left. When they left someone else walked inside.

"Sorry to break this resting time but I need Emma. " Rumple said. Emma moved closer to her parents. Both of them wrapped an arm around her. Henry and Red stood on the other side watching him.

"Why? What do you want her for?" Red asked before anyone else could. Rumple sighed. He had no time with this. Now that magic was back in Storybrooke he could continue with his plan.

"I need to go outside of Storybrooke. I have to find my son. I have a way to keep my memories. But I need her to guide me. She has lived in the land without magic for thirteen years. Look I won't put her in harms way. Honestly she either comes willingly or I force her. So which is it going to be?" Rumple asked. Snow and David looking at each other scared one more. They couldn't lose her. But they knew how the dark one was.

"Then I am coming with you two. Give me something so I won't lose my memories. That is the only way. " Snow said. Rumple shrugged his shoulders but nodded. He motion for them to follow him. He walked out the door. Emma walked by her father and hugged him.

"I will be okay, sweetheart. The dark one is powerful. If this is the only way then you must go. You won't be long hopefully. I love you. " David said. She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too. I don't mind going. I don't want to anger him. Plus I know that place more than anyone. I spent years there. " Emma said before walking with her mother out after Snow kissed Charming goodbye.


	32. The Dark One's Son

Okay I have to start off by addressing something. There is one person who constantly comments on my stories. Even though I do accept advise and suggestions, this has gone on too far. I will keep this short. If you don't like my story then leave, stop trolling for no reason. You're complaining about this being a mother snowing story but did I not have Charming go with Emma through the portal to the enchanted forest? I did. I am going to write my story the way I feel will work the best. Yes I am letting Snow go with her this time. So there is a fair share of Emma with both parents. Also I know you are the same guest who has comment on my other story complaining about Snow Cheating so I would like it if you would stop. It's annoying. And I never said she was having sex with him. I don't understand where you got that! I said they talked. Never did I say they had sex. Back to what I said. If you don't like my stories then please leave.

The Dark One's Son

After saying their goodbyes Emma and Snow went to the loft to gather a few things. Emma grabbed her baby blanket so Mr. Gold had something to put the memory potion on. Snow grabbed the necklace Emma gave her because it was the closest to her heart. She then met up with Emma.

"I am sorry you have to do this Emma. I know you been through enough already. " Snow said. They both gave Mr. Gold the things and he worked on getting them ready. Emma looked at her mother and smiled.

"It's okay, Mom. I don't see the problem with it. He wants to do whatever it takes to find his son. We should help him. He might not be the best man out there but everyone should have a relationship with their parents. " Emma said. Snow hugged her and nodded. Then looked at Rumple who seem to be waiting.

"Put each of these items around you. Keep it on you. Don't take it off. Now lets go. " He said. Emma and Snow followed out the door. They were taking Snow's car. They would have to drive to New York and from there Rumple would direct them to the place he was. They each got in the car.

"What's it like in the land without magic?" Snow asked Emma as she began to drive. Emma sat in the front seat with her mother. She glazed out the window as her mother talked.

"Well no one is there trying to kill you. " She chuckled. Snow smiled. She had a point. " I mean it really isn't much there. I was always alone after the swans sent me back. It's a cold place when you are alone. No one to kiss you goodnight or hug you. No one to tell you, they love you. " Emma said then glanced at her mother who had began to cry. " Am sorry... I didn't mean it. It is just what I think about when I think of this place. But it's different now. " Emma finished.

"I know Em. It doesn't make it less hard on us though knowing you went through that. What about the swans? Were they good to you?" She asked curious.

"They were actually. I still don't know why they gave me up. But I guess it doesn't matter. They were good too me. They took care of me, at least that I remember. I was only three. " Emma said. Snow continue to listen the whole ride there. It didn't take them long to get there. They pulled up at an apartment building.

"This is it. Let's do this. " Rumple said. He got out the car with Snow and Emma behind him. They walked up the stairs and came to an apartment that had the letter C on it. Rumple knocked on the door and Emma stood beside him. The door opened and a man stood before it.

" Mr. Neal!?" Emma asked in surprised. Neal looked at Emma then at Rumple and sighed. He looked at Snow then back at Rumple.

"Go away father. " He said. Emma looked between Rumple and Neal. Her eyes were wide.

"Wait Emma how do you know, Rumple's son? And why did you call him Neal. " Snow asked. Neal looked at Emma as the memories washed back over him. He wasn't sure how to feel.

"This is Mr. Swan... the man I said adopted me then sent me back..." Emma said in a quiet voice. Neal stepped aside knowing there was no getting away.

"Come inside I think we should talk. " Neal said as the three of them walked inside. They sat down on the sofa as Neal stood up. He looked at Emma. He could believe how grown up she got. He looked at Snow, figuring she must be her biological mother. "Oh Emma you are so grown up." He said softly. Emma moved closer to her mother not sure how she felt.

"Son we should talk. " Rumple said. Neal looked at his father and shook his head.

"I have nothing to say to you. Look Emma I should explained. I was told to give you back. Isabelle and I hated to do so. I didn't understand why until last year. Sadly Isabelle died a few years ago. But if I could had kept you I would had. I can tell this is your biological mother. Which will make things hard. " Neal said. Snow looked at Neal with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Snow asked placing a protective hand around Emma. Neal stepped closer but stayed back. He looked at Emma.

"She is still my adoptive daughter by papers. I found that out when I found out who she was. I have been trying to find her. I love you Emma. I miss you so much. We can be a family again. " Neal said not caring about anyone but himself.

"Are you crazy? Emma already has a father and she has me, her mother. We are her biological parents. She lives with us. We aren't here for you to take her. We only came to help Rumple out. So either you come with us or stay here. But if you want to see Emma you can come with us but you can't have her. " Snow said. Emma pulled from her mother.

"You left me alone for ten years! I moved from house to house. You should have kept me. You think I want you back. Can't you see I am happy with my real family. " Emma said. Neal walked toward her and crossed his arms.

"You are legally mine. But I won't force you. You can stay with your parents. But I still have a right to tell you what to do. I missed out on a good life I won't let you miss out on a good one. Remember Emma they gave you up because they wanted too, I had no choice. " Neal said bitterly. Rumple looked at his son not sure what to say. Then a knock came to the door. Rumple figured he should answer the door. As soon as he did, someone stabbed him then left, leaving him to fall.

"Papa!" Neal screamed rushing to his side. His blood was black and the wound that was made was black. Rumple looked up at his son and sighed. "Who was that?" Neal asked.

"I don't know but I have an idea Cora sent the person. This sis dream shade the person stabbed me with. I will die. Unless we get back to Storybrooke. I have a way to save myself. " Rumple said and gasped. Neal picked him up.

"Did you drive here?" He asked Snow. Snow looked at Neal and sighed opening the door.

"Yes come on. " She said. Neal followed and placed his father in the car. He then got in after him.

" Looks like I am coming. " Neal said as Snow and Emma got in the car. Snow looked at Emma with a sad face. Emma looked at her.

" I won't let him take you. " Snow whispered. Emma nodded. Then Snow took off driving. It looked like they would have a long road ahead of them, and that didn't include getting home.


	33. Blood Isn't Everything

Hello everyone! I have noticed I have gain more viewers and I couldn't be happier! Thank you for the support. I am sorry if my chapters haven't been the best. I am trying my best. So it makes me happy that people are still reading. Please continue to read and I will continue to make it better.

Blood Isn't Everything

While Snow, Emma and Rumple was gone David had rest up and was ready to find out more about Cora. He had to stop her. He couldn't have her hurting his family. When Wale said he could go, he went to search for Regina. He found her of course at her house. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He heard her called. But before he could say anything she opened the door. She motion for him to come in. " I knew you would come David. Look I don't know much more about my mother's plans if that is why you are here. " She said.

" I know. I just came to say thank you for telling us about your mother. And sorry for accusing you for siding with your mother. It just gonna take everyone time to get over what you did. Just keep me posted on what is happening with your mother. " He said. She sat down as he talked.

" Siding with you heros isn't easy but I would do anything for Henry. And Red. Even if she never speaks to me. " Regina said

" She will speak to you, Regina. Believe or not you guys share a son and feelings. I can tell she wants to be with you but she wants you to do good. You have to give her time. You need to just focus on Henry. For the last thirteen years you were his only mother. He cares for Red and loves her because she is his biological mother but your bond with him is different and he wont forget that. " David said before turning to leave.

"Thanks David. " Regina said as David walked out the door. As he did he seen on Happy running toward him. David looked at him strangely.

"Prince! The town is trying to leave. They don't want to stay here with Cora in town. But if they cross they will lose their memories. " Happy said. David sighed. He didn't have time for this. He nodded to the dwarf and got in his truck. Happy and him took off toward the town line. He swung his truck in front of the line of cars and got out.

"Stop! Where do you all think you are going?" David asked. He looked at the line of cars and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"David all these people are scared. They don't want to be here with the evil queen and her mother. They want to go home. " the blue fairy said.

" I understand you all are scared but if you cross the border you won't remember why you were scared. You remember anything. We are working on finding a way home. And Regina is on our side. She is telling us what is happening. Now please go back to your homes, try to stay indoor. I will try to figure things out. Don't worry. " David said. Slowly they all started to leave. That's when Henry came up.

"So what's your plan?" He asked. David got down and looked at Henry. Red followed her son and looked at David too. Killian and Jennifer also followed.

" I am not sure. Regina hasn't got any information we just have to wait. We just need to keep an eye open for anything strange. " David said as he got in his truck. He needed to get away. He needed some space. He drove off to head to the loft.

"He has a lot on his mind. He just got his wife and daughter back and now they are gone just after him and Emma got back. A lot is going on. We need to help him by finding out what Cora could be up too. We could speak to Belle she could help us found Cora. " Red said to the group. They all nodded. Red took the lead and walk with them.

" Good speech. " Henry told his mother as he caught up with her. She looked at her son with a strain face. She looked like she was trying to hold something back. He looked at her worried. "Mom, what's wrong?" He asked. She was looked at her hands. He touched her shoulder. "You can tell me." He said.

"The full moon is tomorrow, I haven't turned in thirteen years. Granny had already agreed to lock me up but I'm scare I will get out and harm someone. I can't hurt you. I already lost your father because of who I am. I can't lose you. " She said. He gave her a side hug as they walked.

"Mom you won't hurt no one. Granny and the rest of us will make sure of it. Don't worry. You won't be alone. " He said. She looked at him and felt her heart melt.

"You are so grown up Henry. You are so smart and kind. I couldn't ask for a better son. I just wish I would had, had the chance to raise you. But at least I got to watch you grow up. That's probably the only good thing about being with your mother. " She said kissing the top of his head. Henry looked at her sideways.

" Is that the only thing?" He questioned her. She looked at him confused. He sighed. " Mom I might only be thirteen but I know things. We talked about this. I know my mother did very bad things but you should give her a chance, if she is really going against her mother then maybe she really is changing. " Henry said softly. Red chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"You sure are one smart boy, Henry. You sure know how to get to my heart. And I love you for that. How about I promise to try. It is going to taking time, you need to remember that. " She said as the group arrived at the library where Belle would be. Red opened the door. "Belle?" Red called.

"Oh hey Red, what's wrong?" Belle said as walked around the corner holding a few books. She sat them down and looked at the group.

" We were wondering if you could help us find Cora?" Red asked. Belle smiled and nodded. She pointed to the stack of books that she just put down.

"I am already one step ahead of you. Come on let's take a look." Belle said as the group followed her over to the desk.

Meanwhile

David pulled up to outside of the loft and got out his truck right as Snow's car came rushing pass him. He gasped and leaped back in his truck. He rushed after the car and pulled up behind the car by the shop just as a man stepped out the car carrying Rumple.

"Snow! Emma!" David called as the two of them stepped out the car. Emma turned first and walked over to him. He grabbed her and hugged her tight. She hugged him back before pulling back. Just as she stepped back, Snow stepped in. He hugged her tightly and kissed her. " Oh I have missed you two. " He said softly. She chuckled and looked at Emma.

"I am happy you okay Dad. " Emma said with a smile. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I am happy you two are back. But what happened to Rumple? And who is that guy?" David asked. Emma suddenly started to frown and look down at her hands. He looked at his daughter then his wife who looked like she was about to cry.

" That was Rumple's son, Baelfire, also known as Neal Swan. " Snow said as she looked at her daughter who looked like someone killed her best friend. David looked confused for a second until it came to him. He slammed his hand against his truck. He shook his head.

"Well he can't have my daughter. He gave her back. He has no right. " David said. He looked at his wife and daughter. They shared a look then Snow sighed. He knew it couldn't be good.

" David he has all the right. He was force to give her back. So the adoptive papers are still in affect. He already threaten to take her. He said though she can be allow us but he will make the decision. Oh Charming what are we going to do. " She said and began to cry. He walked over and hugged her tightly.

" We are going to fix this. We are going to get those paper thrown away and get our right back to our daughter. " He said and let her go. Emma seem to have woke up because now she was looking at her father.

" I don't think we should do anything to make him mad. He isn't a bad guy. He just doesn't realize that this isn't the way to go about this. I can convince him that I want him in my life but as a friend, not my parent. I still love him. Him and his wife were there for me. And it doesn't work then you two can do something about him. " Emma said.

" Okay, Em. You have a good idea. But I won't let him take you. We lost you once, we won't let it happen again. " David said with a smile. " We will try this though. " He finished. Snow nodded just ask Neal came out the door. He was breathing heavily.

"He want you guys to come in here. We got to prepare for battle. " Neal said as he went back inside with the rest of them.


End file.
